Libre
by prunelle05
Summary: Après le retour d'Italie, Edward propose à Bella de l'épouser. Celle-ci refuse de retourner avec lui et de l'épouser. Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprend que la famille a de nouveau quitté la ville, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas d'explications, pas d'au revoir, rien… Dans cette fiction, il n'y a pas de combats entre les Cullen, Victoria et ses nouveaux nés comme dans Eclipse…
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Après le retour d'Italie, Edward propose à Bella de l'épouser. Celle-ci refuse de retourner avec lui et de l'épouser. Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprend que la famille a de nouveau quitté la ville, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas d'explications, pas d'au revoir, rien… Dans cette fiction, il n'y a pas de combats entre les Cullen, Victoria et ses nouveaux nés comme dans Eclipse…

**Chapitre 1 : Libre.**

Enfin…

Enfin libre après tout ce temps et ce calvaire, après toute cette merde qui m'était arrivée dans ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec les Cullen. J'étais libre, libre d'être qui je voulais et je n'en avais rien à foutre de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser ou dire. J'étais ma propre personne et je prenais mes propres décisions même si c'était les mauvaises.

Ici, je me tenais devant ce trésor, mon trésor, mon paradis, mon havre de paix, ma maison… mon chez-moi. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être libre et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Ici, dans cet endroit isolé au milieu de cette forêt, j'étais à l'abri des jugements, des accusations et des commentaires. J'étais dans un territoire neutre… Une terre se situant entre la Push et Forks, une localisation parfaite. En quittant tout à Forks et en venant ici, je montrais non seulement aux loups, mais aussi à mes anciens vampires que je prenais plus le parti d'aucun d'entre eux. J'en avais marre. Non, certainement pas, pas après la façon qu'ils m'avaient tous traité ou en me faisant du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre. En venant ici, je me protégeais…

Tout en regardant la maison que j'avais construite de mes propres mains avec les deux seules personnes qui ne m'avaient jamais fait de mal, mon frère et ma sœur, je soupirai joyeusement puis, je marchai le long du ponton en bois pour m'arrêter au bout de celui-ci et pour observer quelques instants l'eau du lac. Ensuite, je me laissai tomber dans une position assise et retroussai le bas de mon jeans. Enfin, je plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau froide, mais pas glacée et commençai à les balancer provoquant un bruit de clapotis.

Après quelques minutes à m'amuser dans l'eau, je replaçai mes jambes sur le plancher en bois du pont et les croisai en dessous de moi afin que je sois dans une position indienne. Satisfaite de la position, je sortis mon livre de la poche arrière de mon jeans et commençai à lire puis à me perdre dans l'histoire d'orgueil et préjugés, tout en profitant du léger vent caressant mon visage et en écoutant le calme de la nature m'entourant. Après un certain temps, je replongeai l'une de mes jambes dans l'eau et la balançai dans un mouvement mécanique et automatique.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps exactement passa depuis que j'avais commencé à lire, mais tout ce que je savais pour sûr, c'était qu'il y avait déjà un moment que j'étais perdu dans mon bouquin tout en jouant d'un index avec une mèche de mes cheveux. D'ailleurs, ce fut probablement pour cette raison que je ne remarquai pas la présence d'intrus sur mon territoire et sur mes terres jusqu'à présent parce que oui je les avais achetés et elles m'appartenaient en toute légalité.

Un raclement plus que désagréable et mal venu interrompit ma lecture. Je soupirai d'agacement et d'irritation d'être si brusquement dérangé, je jetai un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour tout aussi rapidement retourner à ma lecture.

_**« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux sur ma propriété ? Seuls ma sœur et mon frère sont autorisés à venir ici. Il me semble que j'ai été assez clair la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'un des membres de votre pack de chiens-chiens qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était le bienvenu sur mes terres et mon territoire. Ici, ce n'est pas le territoire quilleute ou celui des Cullen, mais c'est certainement le territoire Swan ! »**_ Dis-je d'un ton douceâtre, mais froid, cinglant et menaçant à la fois.

Quand j'eus fini ma petite tirade, je fermai mon livre en le claquant, je me levai et le replaçai dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Cela fait, je me retournai vers les intrus qui m'avaient si brusquement interrompu et les regardai avec des yeux sombres accompagnés d'un rictus tout aussi mauvais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en attendant que l'un d'eux veuille bien daigner me répondre tout en leur montrant que je ne prendrais plus leur merde comme je l'avais fait tant de fois dans le passé. Cette époque était bien terminée et révolue, j'avais changé dans une personne différente. J'étais devenu une vraie chienne et salope, cela, grâce à deux personnes qui m'ont montré à leurs façons comment mettre un masque dur sur mon visage afin de me protéger des autres, car j'avais bien trop souffert à cause de ces personnes qui m'avaient fait tant de mal pur une raison ou pour une autre. En effet, les seules personnes à qui je faisais encore confiance étaient très minimes pour les deux clans.

Clan Cullen : Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett.

Clan Quilleute : Leah et Seth (Quil, Sam, Jared et Paul, mais j'étais encore en colère avec eux).

_**« Bon… Vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai plusieurs endroits dans lesquels je dois me rendre… »**_ Jurais-je entre mes dents.

_**« Nous avons besoin de ton aide… »**_ Répondit précipitamment Jared d'une voix calme et douce.

Devant sa déclaration, je restai bouche bée. Besoin de mon aide ? Et quoi encore ! Tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir la réplique grossière que je voulais dire, je me permis de mieux observer mes deux intrus, après tout, je ne les avais plus vus depuis environ deux ans. Paul Lahote et Jared Cameron. Je n'avais rien en soi contre eux, seulement qu'ils n'avaient rien dit ou fait la dernière fois que je les avais vus lors de ma confrontation avec le reste du pack. Enfin, je devrais dire avec Jacob Black et Emily Young, deux des personnes que je détestais le plus, mais Jacob était le pire des autres.

Jared avait les cheveux coupés très courts de couleur noir avec des yeux marron et un corps musclé. Paul, lui était un homme très beau et sexy, je devais en convenir. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et un peu plus longs que ceux de Jared. Au contraire de son ami, il était l'un des seuls dans le pack à avoir des yeux bleus-gris. Paul était très grand et musclé. Tous les deux, je pouvais les décrire avec beaucoup de mots.

Effectivement, là où Jared était calme, tranquille, intelligent, studieux et avait le respect pour les autres. Paul, lui était un homme tout à fait différent de Jared, car oui, Paul était bien un homme malgré ses vingt ans. En effet, Paul était tout à fait conscient de son corps et il s'en servait à son avantage, c'était un joueur, il aimait coucher à gauche et à droite. Niveau caractère, c'était une tout autre histoire, il était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami. Paul était très colérique, insolent quand il le voulait et il était très franc. Il disait ce qu'il pensait ne se souciant nullement de comment les gens pourraient le prendre, il s'en foutait de l'avis des autres. Quand Paul était dans un bon jour, il pouvait être aimant, amusant, drôle et parfois enfantin, mais Paul avait aussi une autre personnalité qu'il ne montrait que très rarement et presque jamais aux autres à part Jared, Sam et moi.

_**« Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »**_ répétais-je avec incrédulité. _**« Mais dites-moi un peu… Où était l'aide quand j' en avais moi-même besoin ? Il me semble que quand je l'ai demandé votre aide afin d'aider à protéger les membres de ma famille, mais surtout mon père, vous m'avez tous ignoré. Alors Jared… Je te le demande, pourquoi devrais-je vous aidez quand moi, j'ai été seule face à mes problèmes et face au danger ? Hein ? Dites-moi ! » **_M'énervais-je tout en m'avançant vers les deux hommes avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié malgré leurs préjugés des vampires et leur rancœur au fait que j'avais participé avec les Cullen.

_**« Mais c'est qu'elle a des balles la p'tite Swan ! »**_ commenta Paul en se moquant de moi avec un ricanement des siens et les bras croisés sur son torse bien musclé et défini.

_**« Va te faire foutre Paul ! »**_ crachais-je avec venin et des yeux noirs en perdant patience avec lui.

Jared me regarda avec de grands yeux après avoir donné un regard d'avertissement à Paul. Eh bien oui, Jared… Il ne fallait pas être si étonné que ça, les choses avaient beaucoup changé ici.

_**« Avec plaisir si c'est avec toi ! »**_ rétorqua Paul avec des yeux remplis de luxure tout en se léchant lentement et délibérément les lèvres avec envie.

_**« Dans tes rêves, Lahote ! »**_ répliquais-je aussitôt avec un grand sourire. _**« Alors… Pourquoi être venus jusqu'ici et pourquoi avoir besoin de mon aide ? »**_ Demandais-je en redevenant sérieuse et en utilisant une voix plus amicale tout en tournant mes yeux vers Jared avec attention et curiosité.

_**« Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour Sam… »**_ Répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son short déchiré.

_**« Sam ? »**_ demandais-je sans comprendre, mais avec inquiétude quand même. Depuis le jour où Sam m'avait retrouvé dans les bois, lui et moi avions créé un lien spécial. _**« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**_ demandais-je avec anxiété en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux acajou tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Il a, par je ne sais quel moyen, réussi à briser le lien d'imprégnation avec Emily, mais depuis, il est dans sa forme de loup et on n'arrive pas à le refaire revenir dans sa forme humaine. À chaque fois qu'on essaie, il grogne sur nous en guise d'avertissement, il est prêt à nous attaquer, les propres membres de son pack. Jared comme moi, savons que tu es la seule personne qu'Ombre permettra près de lui sans attaquer… »**_ Expliqua à son tour Paul d'une voix plus sérieuse et grave dénué de railleries et plaisanteries comme un peu plus tôt.

_**« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »**_ M'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en les invitant à me suivre dans ma maison.

_**« Eh bien… Selon ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Sam quand il était en forme de loup. Le jour où il t'a trouvé dans ces bois à Forks quand les Cullen t'ont abandonné comme des lâches, un lien entre vous deux s'est créé de lui-même. Pas une imprégnation, mais autre chose, je ne sais pas comment mieux te l'expliquer, mais d'après ce que j'en ai deviné, Ombre te vois comme l'un des siens, l'un des membres de son pack et il fera tout en son pouvoir pour te protéger même si cela signifiait se sacrifier pour que tu puisses vivre. Personne ne comprend cela, même pas les ainés… »**_ Tenta d'expliquer Jared comme il le pouvait pendant que je leur préparais une assiette de sandwichs à chacun.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop perdu dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à ce que cela pourrait signifier. À vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas comment une chose comme cela était possible je pensais que le lien d'imprégnation était le plus fort de tous ? Apparemment, tout le monde se trompait à ce sujet.

_**« Peut-être une autre légende inconnue ? »**_ suggérais-je en plaçant les assiettes devant eux sur la table basse du salon. _**« Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrive… » **_Commentais-je en pensant à la transformation de Leah.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison. Il va falloir faire des recherches approfondies sur ce sujet. Pour l'instant, les vieux sont un peu occupés… »**_ Répondit Paul après avoir avalé une bouchée de sandwich à la dinde.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ demandais-je avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir plus important que l'état inquiétant de Sam ?

_**« Eh bien… Maintenant, il y a deux packs de loups dans la Push. Celui de Sam et celui de Jacob. »**_ Me répondit Jared.

_**« Comment est ce même possible ? Je veux dire, Jacob n'était pas censé être le seul à devenir alpha après qu'il était prêt à l'être ? Sam ne devait pas lui donner sa place quand il était temps de le faire ? »**_ Demandais-je de plus en plus confuse face à la situation qui se présentait.

_**« Si, normalement, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, mais Jacob a outre passer ses limites et son poste en tant qu'alpha en donnant des ordres pour n'importe quoi. Certains d'entre nous en ont eu de plus en plus marre de la situation et de se dire quoi faire à tout moment de la journée, surtout Paul et Leah. Tu sais comment ils peuvent être tous les deux quand ils ne sont pas d'accord avec quelque chose. »**_ S'amusa Jared de façon significative en jetant un coup d'œil à Paul qui était trop occupé à dévorer les sandwichs pour réagir.

_**« Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu plus que marre et disons que j'ai dit à Black d'aller se faire foutre et de mettre sa tête dans son cul pour voir si j'y étais. J'ai reconnu à voix haute que pour moi, il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable alpha et que ce n'était certainement pas lui parce qu'il était un alpha de merde. J'ai clairement annoncé et reconnu que Sam était mon alpha. C'est ce qui s'est produit ensuite, un truc vraiment étrange… »**_ Raconta Paul d'une voix rauque due à sa colère pour Jacob.

_**« C'est quoi ? »**_ demandais-je curieusement en le regardant attentivement d'où j'étais assise dans mon fauteuil face à celui dans lequel il était lui-même.

_**« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer… Quand j'ai prononcé mon refus à obéir aux ordres de Jacob et que j'ai reconnu Sam comme alpha, j'ai senti à l'intérieur de moi, mais autour de moi un changement de pouvoir. Jacob l'a aussi senti parce qu'il a essayé de m'ordonner quelque chose et ça n'a eu aucun effet. Je ne me sentais pas le devoir de me soumettre à lui. Leah, rapide comme elle est, a réalisé ce qui se passait et a fait de même que moi en reconnaissant Sam comme notre alpha. Elle a été suivie de Seth, Quil et Jared. »**_ M'informa-t-il.

_**« Eh bien… C'est surprenant pour dire le moins… »**_ Commentais-je choqué de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. _**« Quand cela s'est-il passé ? »**_ demandais-je.

_**« Il y a quelques jours que Sam a réussi à briser cette imprégnation… Sam est dans l'état dont lequel je t'ai parlé depuis avant-hier… On commence à vraiment s'inquiéter, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus quémander ton aide… »**_ Répondit Jared en me fixant avec des yeux suppliants pour que j'accepte d'aider Sam.

Sam n'était pas seulement un alpha pour Jared et Paul, il était aussi un frère et un ami. Ils étaient tous les trois à peu près comme une famille. J'appréciai ces gars-là, mais j'avais un lien fort avec Sam, c'était pourquoi j'allais les aider. En plus, Sam ne méritait pas cela, c'était un homme vraiment bon.

_**« D'accord… »**_ Dis-je en me levant du canapé. _**« Je vais vous aider, mais si je croise le chemin de Jacob ou de cette salope d'Emily, je ne serais pas maitre de mes actions, car mes poings me démangent vraiment pour un peu d'action et un peu de défoulement… »**_ Ricanais-je sombrement.

_**« Très bien pour moi. Je pourrais même t'aider si tu veux, ça fait un bout de temps que je rêve de refaire le portrait de Black… »**_ Se mit d'accord Paul en se levant à son tour et en frottant ses mains ensemble avec anticipation.

_**« Au fait… Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit pour vivre ? »**_ Demanda Jared en ruinant l'ambiance agréable qui s'était installée tout en regardant autour de lui en examinant les lieux avec attention.

_**« C'était ici que mon père venait pêcher. J'ai construit la maison à l'aide de Leah et Seth, mais le reste était déjà là. Je voulais être tranquille et dans un endroit isolé, mais aussi calme. C'est parfait ici, c'est ce que je voulais… »**_ Répondis-je avec un triste sourire à la mémoire de mon père et les souvenirs de quand il venait dans cet endroit quand j'étais plus jeune.

_**« Désolé, je ne savais pas à ce sujet… »**_ S'excusa Jared avec un regard désolé et un sourire penaud.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas ta faute de toute façon. Par ailleurs, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner… étant ici, me rapproche un peu de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est ici avec moi. Je sais que ça peut paraitre complètement fou et dingue, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir sa présence dans la maison, près de moi. »**_ Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules avec une larme s'échappant du coin de mon œil. Après tout ce temps, je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler de mon père ou de sa mort sans pleurer. À chaque fois que je le faisais, c'était difficilement, une boule s'installait dans ma gorge m'en empêchant. Les seules personnes à qui je m'étais confié étaient Leah et Seth.

Jared et Paul se regardèrent un instant sans parler avant de venir vers moi et de me prendre dans la prison de leurs bras gigantesques et chauds. Il y avait un bout de temps que personne ne m'avait plus serré dans ses bras comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était mon père pour l'obtention de mon diplôme, le jour de sa mort. La seule autre personne qui m'avait pris dans ses bras et c'était pour me consoler était Seth après la mort de mon père, il m'avait aidé plus que quiconque dans cette dure étape de ma vie. Je me secouai de mes pensées, car je refusais de revoir dans mon esprit le corps de mon père dans mes bras et son regard se fané petit à petit pour finalement devenir vide complètement.

_**« Alors… Prêts à aller aider Sam ? »**_ Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotions en me dégageant des bras des deux hommes forts près de moi, en le faisant je dus un instant me soutenir au dossier du canapé, car je me sentis fébrile.

_**« Bien sûr que nous sommes prêts, beauté. Allons-y… »**_ Affirma Paul avec un clin d'œil en utilisant le surnom qu'il utilisait uniquement pour moi.

J'hochai la tête et commençai à marcher vers la porte avec Jared et Paul à ma suite, mais avant que je puisse atteindre la porte, je sentis une claque sur mon cul. Je ne devais pas me retourner pour savoir qui des deux l'avait fait. En réponse, je grognai dans ma barbe, mais assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tous les deux tout en secouant la tête aux enfantillages de Paul et l'ignorai pour ensuite sortir de la maison et m'avancer tranquillement vers le chemin familier menant aux bois pour me rendre vers la Push. Je fus seulement depuis quelques minutes dans la forêt quand je me sentis soudainement soulevé par la taille pour ensuite être déposé sur quelque chose de poilu. Je regardai vers le bas pour réaliser qu'en fait, la chose poilue était le dos d'un grand loup argenté. Je soupirai en roulant des yeux, j'aurais dû savoir mieux qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas marcher le long chemin vers la Push surtout avec mon problème à la hanche qui me faisait légèrement boiter.

Mes protestations ne servirent à rien et elles furent accueillies par le rire amusé de Jared ainsi que le jappement de Paul sous sa forme de loup. Résigné, je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête et installai mes mains dans une prise ferme dans la fourrure de Paul, car je savais comment un loup pouvait courir vite, je n'avais pas très envie de me casser la gueule parce que je me tenais pas bien. Un instant plus tard, u loup brun apparut sur mon côté gauche. Jared.

_**« Allons-y alors… »**_ Murmurais-je en m'accrochant mieux à Paul ainsi qu'en observant devant moi les arbres et feuillages.

La minute suivante, je criais de surprise et de joie parce que Paul avait démarré une course effrénée et folle à travers les arbres sans que je m'en rende compte, je souriais en sentant le vent sur mes cheveux et mon visage. Depuis le départ des Cullen après mon anniversaire, j'avais réalisé que j'aimais la vitesse, j'avais l'impression d'être libre quand j'étais sur ma moto, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus l'utiliser pour l'instant à cause de ma jambe légèrement handicapée, j'espérais que ça allait s'améliorer et guérir. Être sur ma moto me manquait terriblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je regardai sur mes côtés pour m'apercevoir que Jared n'était pas là. En fronçant les sourcils, je tournai légèrement ma tête pour chercher derrière nous, Jared courrait juste à quelques mètres de nous d'un pas rapide. Parfois, j'oubliais que Paul était l'un des loups les plus rapides du pack avec Leah.

Après je ne sais combien de temps de course à travers la forêt en passant devant les arbres tout en évitant pour ma part de me prendre les branches en pleine face, Paul commença à ralentir sa vitesse pour devenir une marche lente dans une allure plus humaine. Bientôt, nous sortîmes de l'orée des arbres et je pus réaliser que nous arrivions quelque part près de la maison de Sam. Je pouvais lentement la voir apparaitre petit à petit après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche.

À une centaine de mètres de la maison, Paul s'immobilisa et se baissa sur le sol pour que je puisse me glisser de lui sans trop de problèmes afin de me tenir debout convenablement. Une fois stable sur mes jambes, mais avec une légère grimace sur mon visage dû à la douleur que je ressentais avec ma hanche, je regardai devant moi pour remarquer la forme de Sam en loup couché en boule sur le perron de sa maison. Jared fit un pas en avant toujours dans sa forme de loup pour être accueilli par un grognement féroce de Sam. Là, il n'était plus Sam, mais Ombre, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, ils étaient totalement jaunes, son loup en lui avait complètement pris le contrôle de son esprit. Afin d'éviter une altercation, voir un combat, je mis une main dans le pelage de Jared lui indiquant ainsi se stopper tous mouvements, ce qu'il fit tout de suite sans aucune hésitation. Il savait comme moi qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat s'il y en avait un face à Sam. Sam était bien trop fort pour lui, surtout s'il écoutait ses instincts animaux.

Inspirant profondément et avec un dernier regard sur les deux loups à mes côtés, je m'avançai prudemment pas par pas d'une démarche très lente afin de préparer Sam à mon arrivée. Celui-ci ne grognait pas, mais il me regarda avec des yeux méfiants et attentifs. Étrangement, plus je gagnais de la distance, plus il se détendit. Quand je fus seulement à une dizaine de mètres de la maison, Sam releva la tête encore plus et se redressa un peu plus. Quand je fus assez proche, il commença à gémir, je pouvais entendre de la douleur et de la tristesse. Rapidement, je me précipitai vers lui, me laissa tomber sur mes genoux devant lui me provoquant une grimace de douleur et je mis sa grosse tête sur mes genoux en commençant à passer mes doigts à travers sa douce fourrure. Il ronronna de plus en plus fort à cela, mais je pouvais déceler qu'il était encore très tendu tout de même. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le calmer et le détendre.

_**« Paul… Va chercher ma guitare qui se trouve dans ma chambre. Elle est contre le mur de mon lit. Oh et ne fouille pas dans mes tiroirs… »**_ Demandais-je sans quitter des yeux la grosse bête qui avait besoin de mon aide plus que quiconque en ce moment.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ demanda-t-il à son tour quand il fut dans sa forme humaine en restant là où il était avec Jared qui se tenait toujours dans sa forme de loup.

_**« Quand mon père avait un coup de blues ou bien qu'il était tout simplement triste ou encore s'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, il me demandait de jouer et de chanter pour lui. Selon lui, ça le calmait, l'apaisait et le relaxait. Peut-être que ça fonctionnera aussi avec Sam… Qui sait ? Si je n'essaie pas, je ne le saurais jamais et il restera encore plus longtemps dans cet état. Je veux tout tenter… N'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux… » **_Expliquais-je en ayant les yeux fixés sur la forme de Sam qui s'était enroulée autour de moi avec sa tête à présent sur mon côté, malgré cela, je continuais toujours à le caresser.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Paul se retourner et faire du jogging dans sa forme humaine vers les bois et dans la direction d'où nous venions avec Jared. Ce dernier se coucha dans l'herbe et mit sa grosse tête velue de loup entre ses deux pattes de devant tout en gardant son attention sur Sam et moi. Je l'ignorai et continuai mes caresses dans un geste répétitif et mécanique, mais aussi apaisant et lent pour tenter de le calmer comme je le pouvais.

_**« Que t'est-il arrivé, Sam ? Est-ce à cause du fait que tu as enfin réussi à briser cette imprégnation et que ça t'as demandé trop d'effort ? J'en doute fortement, tu es plus fort que ça… Quelque chose a dû mal se passer ou provoquer ton état… Je me demande si ce n'est pas quelque chose à voir avec Emily, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était étrange et je suis sûr qu'elle cache quelque chose d'important. Malheureusement pour elle, je suis très têtue et je vais trouver ce qu'elle cache… » **_Murmurais-je pour lui en ne sachant pas si j'avais affaire à Sam ou bien à Ombre, son loup, son instinct animal. Ma supposition était que le loup m'enroulant d'une façon protectrice et m'empêchant par la même occasion d'avoir froid était Ombre. Je pensais même qu'il avait pris le contrôle de Sam afin de le protéger. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'était réellement passé quand il avait brisé ce lien, mais j'allais le découvrir.

Un moment passa quand j'entendis des traces de pattes trottant sur le sol et venir dans notre direction, ce n'était surement pas Paul. Je levai de quelque peu ma tête afin de pouvoir observer les nouveaux arrivants. Je fus soulagé de remarquer qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un loup gris (plus clair que celui de Paul), un loup de couleur sable et un loup brun chocolat. Eh bien… Je pouvais deviner facilement que le pack était complet à présent à l'exception de Paul bien sur qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver. Les loups venant de s'installer aux côtés de Jared étaient Leah, Seth et Quil. Ils me regardèrent tous les trois avec surprise et inquiétude. Au fil du temps, que j'avais trainé avec le pack quand les Cullen étaient partis, j'étais devenu proche d'eux, mais aussi de Paul et Jared. Les autres, c'était une autre histoire. Certes, ils m'avaient fait très mal lors de ma confrontation avec Jacob, mais maintenant, je comprenais qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui s'était passé. Jacob avait encore trop profité de son grade d'alpha en mettant des ordres sur eux, les empêchant ainsi de me parler ou d'intervenir de quelques manières que ce soit. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Seth s' était débrouillé pour casser l'ordre quand il était venu me soutenir à la mort de mon père. Peut-être à cause de Billy étant donné qu'il avait du sang d'alpha. Je ne savais pas vraiment.

Seth fit un mouvement pour venir vers moi, mais Ombre grogna de façon menaçante en relevant sa tête et en se mettant sur ses pattes tout en s'assurant d'être devant moi pour me bloquer de la vue dans une sorte de posture de protection. En voyant cela, Leah se mit devant Seth et le fit se reculer tout en baissant la tête dans un geste de soumission en gardant ses yeux vers le bas. Je savais que Seth voulait venir près de moi. Lui et moi, nous étions devenus très proches encore plus après la mort de mon père, il était comme mon petit frère. Même s'il était un loup de la taille d'un cheval, j'étais très protectrice de lui. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé à la mort de mon père avec Billy, même après, il avait été mon rocher, mon épaule sur laquelle pleurer quand ça n'allait pas. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ou ce que je serais devenu. Finalement quand Seth se recula, Ombre se relaissa retomber sur le plancher du perron près de moi. Je me réinstallai pour que je sois plus confortable avec mon dos contre le mur et je mis sa tête sur mes cuisses tout en recommençant à jouer avec sa fourrure dans un tendre geste apaisant.

Enfin, Paul immergea de la forêt avec ma guitare dans sa main, guitare qui avait appartenue à mon père et qu'il m'avait offerte lors de mon 18e anniversaire. Je la gardais précieusement parce qu'elle était un lien émotionnel avec mon père, un tendre souvenir. En effet, je jouais de la musique sur elle quand je le devais, par exemple un moment comme celui-ci. Sinon, dans d'autres circonstances, j'utilisais mon autre guitare, la première guitare que mon père m'avait achetée quand j'étais arrivé à Forks, c'était un peu un cadeau de bienvenue avec la voiture qu'il avait acheté pour que je ne débourse pas un dollar. Personne ne le savait à part pour quelques exceptions, mais j'étais musicienne dans l'âme depuis toute petite, mais ma préférence restait tout de même le piano et la guitare. Mon père était également un musicien, c'était dans mon sang et je l'avais aimé immédiatement quand j'avais entendu mon père jouer d'un instrument. Je ne savais pas si cela avait à voir avec mon père et que c'était lui qui m'avait appris à en jouer, mais la guitare restait l'un de mes instruments préférés. Finalement, Paul arriva près des autres et il s'arrêta ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je lui souris de façon encourageante avant de tourner mon attention sur Ombre qui gardait des yeux méfiants sur le groupe de loups à quelques mètres de nous.

_**« Hé… Paul va venir jusqu'ici m'apporter ma guitare. Il ne va rien tenter contre toi ou moi… Donc, pas de grognements ou d'attaques… »**_ Dis-je doucement, mais dans un ton qui restait ferme et aussi autoritaire.

Ombre releva la tête un instant puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté m'examinant attentivement pour enfin hocher la tête sèchement dans la compréhension et en montrant son acceptation. Lui faisant un grand sourie éblouissant, je tournai ma tête vers Paul et lui fis un clin d'œil complice lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la voie était libre et qu'il pouvait venir sans aucun problème de la part de Sam. Avec un hochement de tête, Paul s'avança lentement et prudemment puis, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant les marches du perron et se pencha légèrement pour ensuite me tendre ma guitare tout en évitant de me toucher avec sa peau en présence d'Ombre. Nous ne savions pas comment celui-ci allait réagir dans le cas contraire et nous ne voulions pas vraiment tester la chose pour le voir. Avec un petit sourire de remerciement, je lui pris la guitare et l'installai sur mes genoux en dégageant légèrement la tête d'Ombre pour que je puisse avoir plus de place. Paul retourna alors d'où il venait et se laissa tomber près de Jared sur son cul en croisant ses longues jambes sous lui. Leah et Quil se relevèrent tous les deux et avec un dernier clin d'œil wolfy de chacun tout avec des yeux inquiets de Leah, ils partirent vers la forêt à galop sans plus de regard en arrière.

Prenant ma guitare, je grattai quelques accords sur les cordes sans trop penser tout en réfléchissant à une chanson qui me parlait et que je pourrais chanter pour Sam afin de l'aider à se calmer parce qu'il s'agitait nerveusement. Puis, il me vint à l'esprit une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement et qui avait le don de m'apaiser ainsi que de me calmer quand j'en avais besoin. C'était la même chanson que j'avais chantée à mon père quand il était en train de mourir dans mes bras ce jour-là. En quelque sorte, je l'avais aidé à partir plus sereinement et avec un sourire sur son visage malgré la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là.

Avec une profonde inspiration et un dernier regard sur Ombre ainsi que les autres encore présents, je commençai à gratter les premiers accords de la chanson sur ma guitare et commençai également à chanter d'une voix douce et remplie de tristesse.

**Talking to the moon. (Bruno Mars)**

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewehere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbours think i'm crazy

But they don' t understand

You're all i have

You're all i have

At night when the stars light on my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Tryn' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Oh am i a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon ?

I' m feeling like i' m famous

The talk of the town

They say i've gone mad

Yeah, they're talking gone mad

But they don't know what i know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars light on my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Tryn' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to the me too

Oh am i a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon ?

Do you ever hear me calling ?

'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Still tryn' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Oh am i a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon ?

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

Quand je finis de chanter, je déposai délicatement ma guitare sur le plancher à côté de moi pour ensuite, tourner ma tête vers Ombre et je pus voir qu'il s'était endormi. Je fis un doux sourire à cela, il avait l'air si paisible et si calme. Ainsi, tous ses soucis et problèmes avaient disparu momentanément, il était dans un monde de confort et de sécurité…

Un instant plus tard, je tournai ma tête pour me rendre compte que les autres avaient quitté les lieux à part pour Seth qui était également endormi dans sa forme de loup sur l'herbe occupée probablement à ronfler. Je remarquai aussi que la nuit était tombée et qu'une brise fraiche s'était levée sans que je le réalise, ce qui me fit légèrement frissonner de froid. Tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller la grosse bête endormie, je me relevai aussi doucement et avec le plus de précautions que possible puis, sur la pointe des pieds, j'ouvris lentement la porte-moustiquaire pour faire la même action avec la porte d'entrée et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison à la recherche d'une couverture et d'un oreiller parce qu'à la vue des évènements, je savais avec certitude que j'allais passé la nuit dehors à la belle étoile blottis contre Ombre.

Montant à l'étage par l'escalier, je commençai à parcourir l'étroit couloir et partis à la recherche dans les différentes pièces en ouvrant toutes les portes. Enfin, après quelques minutes d'exploration, je tombai dans une chambre qui, je devais deviner appartenait à Sam. Sans plus m'attarder que le temps nécessaire que je devais dans la pièce et parce que je ne voulais pas non plus empiéter dans sa vie privée, je tirai la couette de son lit et pris également un de ses oreillers puis, aussi rapidement, je sortis de la chambre avec mon trésor dans les bras et descendis l'escalier pour ensuite ressortir de la maison tout aussi vite et me réinstaller aussi confortablement que je le pouvais dans le giron de la forme de loup de Sam. Une fois bien installé, je fermai les yeux, me blottis tout contre la chaleur d'Ombre en me recouvrant jusqu'au menton de la couette et me laissai prendre dans l'obscurité du monde des rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Libre**

Peu à peu, je repris doucement conscience et me réveillai. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt à cause de la lueur du soleil frappant mes yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je les ré ouvris et me redressai en glissant une main dans mes cheveux en désordre confus pendant un petit moment de l'endroit où je me trouvais. En fronçant légèrement mes sourcils, j'observai mes alentours avec curiosité pour voir un paysage qui m'était vaguement très familier. Ce fut quand je remarquai la forme de loup de Seth couchée sur la pelouse devant moi à une distance assez éloignée que je me rappelai ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir après que Paul et Jared étaient venus me chercher pour que je puisse aider Sam.

Un grognement d'irritation me sortis de mes pensées et de ma contemplation, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois couché sur le sol avec la grosse tête de Sam reposant sur mon ventre. Je le regardai un instant avec un sourcil relevé pour le voir en refermant ses yeux et en se réinstallant plus confortablement. Je laissai retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller en secouant la tête à la réaction typique et matinale de Sam. Depuis que je le connaissais plus intimement, depuis le jour où il m'avait trouvé dans la forêt, lui et moi nous nous étions rapprochés et j'avais appris à mieux le connaitre. En faisant cela, j'avais découvert que Sam n'était nullement une personne du matin. Il fallait le laisser tranquille et à peine lui parler, car sinon, il serait d'une humeur massacrante pendant toute la journée, mais surtout il ne fallait pas l'emmerder tant qu'il n'avait pas un bon déjeuner dans son estomac accompagné d'une tasse de café frais et chaud.

Le laissant se réveiller doucement et sans le brusquer, je me mis à fixer le plafond du toit du perron en contemplant ma vie jusqu'à présent, mais surtout, je me remémorai ce qui s'était déroulé depuis mon arrivée à Forks pour vivre avec mon père.

Au début, ma relation avec mon père n'était pas celle que j'avais eu avec lui à la fin jusqu'à sa mort. En effet, quand j'étais arrivé, nous ne savions pas trop quoi nous dire ou la façon de se comporter avec l'autre, c'était très tendu entre nous deux. Surement que la cause était du fait que je ne l'avais plus vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Petit à petit, notre relation s'était améliorée pour le mieux de plus en plus au fil du temps que nous passions ensemble. Bien entendu, nous avions nos moments où nous nous mettions en désaccord, mais finalement nous parvenions à nous réconcilier par la suite comme des adultes. En général, cela se passait avec un bon petit repas que j'avais moi-même concocté et une soirée ensemble consacrée devant la télévision ou bien en jouant tous les deux de la guitare tout en chantant ensemble. Même si mon père n'était pas heureux avec le fait que j'avais entamé une relation avec Edward, il le respectait parce que c'était mon choix. Bien sûr, c'était à contrecœur et de mauvaise grâce, mais il le faisait quand même parce qu'il m'aimait.

Ce fut probablement lors du départ d'Edward et de sa famille que tout avait changé, que ma relation avec mon père s'était renforcée pour le mieux, nous étions devenus encore plus complices. En effet, nous étions devenus très proches et nous n'avions plus aucun secret pour l'autre. Mon père, perspicace comme il l'était avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec les Cullen et ma relation avec Edward. Donc, sans regret, je m'étais mis à lui raconter toute l'histoire sur les Cullen, je lui avais dit toute la vérité, il savait sur les vampires. En faisant cela, je savais que je le mettais en danger à cause des Volturi, mais je ne voulais pas garder ce genre d'informations de lui, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur de lui cacher tout cela, il avait droit de savoir. Mon père m'avait étonné en me confiant que s'il arrivait qu'un jour je doive être transformé en vampire pour une raison ou pour une autre qu'il le ferait aussi afin de rester à mes côtés.

J'essuyai plusieurs larmes qui s'étaient écoulées de mes yeux quand j'avais pensé à ces derniers souvenirs. Si j'avais eu de l'aide, si les Cullen étaient restés à Forks après que j'avais refusé d'épouser Edward, mon père serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle ou il aurait eu une chance de vivre en devenant un vampire. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'Edward me quitte une nouvelle fois après que j'avais tout risqué pour lui, j'avais risqué ma vie en allant en Italie pour le sauver des Volturi. Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner de m'avoir laissé comme ils l'avaient tous fait sans aucun regard en arrière.

Quand les Cullen ont quitté Forks pour de bon, ils m'ont aussi non seulement laissé à la merci de Victoria et sans protection d'elle, mais ils ont laissés aussi mon père comme cible pour elle. Dès que j'avais réalisé que les Cullen avaient disparu et étaient partis une nouvelle fois je ne sais où, j'avais fait mon chemin vers la Push afin de leur demander de l'aide. Pas pour me protéger moi, mais pour mon père. À ma grande surprise et consternation, aucun d'entre eux n'avait levé le petit doigt pour m'aider dans cette tâche. Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'avais appris que Sam n'était plus l'alpha, mais que c'était Jacob qui l'était à sa place, il avait pris son rôle légitime. Ce dernier avait été très clair quand il m'avait annoncé que je n'étais plus la bienvenue sur les terres de la Push et que je devais donc me débrouiller toute seule.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était l'obtention du diplôme et le dernier jour où j'avais vu mon père vivant. Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier, je me souviendrais de jour fatidique très longtemps voire même jusqu'à la fin de mon existence… Le jour où j'avais passé mes derniers moments heureux avec mon père…

**Flash-back :**

_**« Papa… Je suis obligé de porter cette horreur ? Je ressemble à un canari ! »**_ M'exclamais-je en regardant dans le miroir la robe jaune que je devais porter pour la cérémonie de diplôme.

_**« Oui, t'as pas d'autres choix… »**_ Me dit-il en passant sa tête par la porte de ma chambre, mais je pouvais voir que même s'il avait un visage calme, il se retenait de rire à mes dépens en me voyant dans cette tenue ridicule.

_**« Où est ton appareil photo ? »**_ demanda-t-il en affichant difficilement un air sérieux.

_**« Tu n'oserais pas ! »**_ m'exclamais-je en me retournant vivement vers lui tout en rétrécissant mes yeux.

_**« Oh allez Bell, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il y a pire. Je ne sais pas moi, tu aurais pu en avoir une de couleur orange vif ou rose bonbon… »**_ essaya-t-il de me réconforter en entrant dans ma chambre et en se laissant tombé sur le bord de mon lit en me regardant avec un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Je le fixai un instant comme s'il avait deux têtes à la place d'une puis à contrecœur, j'hochai la tête dans l'accord. Il avait raison, ça aurait pu être pire que ce jaune horrible.

_**« Des nouvelles de ta mère ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec un visage plus grave ne montrant plus d'amusement du tout.

_**« Non. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, c'était pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait quitté Phil et qu'elle était enceinte puis plus rien après ça… »**_ Murmurais-je de façon contrariée. _**« De toute façon, je ne devrais même pas être étonné de cela, elle a toujours eu un côté salope. Je ne me souviens pas le nombre de fois qu'elle a ramené à la maison des hommes différents… » **_Ajoutais-je sans aucun remord, ni gêne. C'était la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait se faire appeler ma mère puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais été réellement.

Mon père ne répondit rien, car il savait que j'avais raison. En plus, il m'avait confié il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça qu'elle l'avait trompé pendant leur mariage. Bien sûr, il l'avait découvert qu'après leurs différends et divorce. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait que je ressemblais à une copie carbone de mon père, il aurait pu avoir des doutes au sujet de sa paternité. J'étais le portrait craché de mon père trait pour trait, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »**_ demandais-je en le rejoignant sur mon lit et en me blottissant dans son côté en remarquant plusieurs paquets posés un peu derrière lui sur mon lit.

_**« Plusieurs cadeaux pour ton diplôme. »**_ Répondit-il en mettant son bras sur mon épaule et en me rapprochant de lui. Je mis ma tête sur l'emplacement où son cœur battait, ça m'aidait toujours à me calmer et à m'apaiser. Dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et protégé.

_**« Il ne fallait pas, papa… »**_ Murmurais-je en levant les yeux vers lui pour croiser les mêmes yeux chocolat que les miens.

_**« Il n'y a pas que de moi. Il y a aussi de Billy et de Phil. Le dernier paquet… Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment… »**_ Commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire se jouant sur son visage tout en retirant son bras de moi et en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte

Je me reculai et le regardai avec confusion avant qu'il place les différentes boites devant moi. J'ouvris la première pour découvrir un bracelet en cuir avec un cygne en bois accompagné d'un journal vide avec une couverture en cuir et un symbole quilleute gravé dessus.

_**« Billy… »**_ Murmura mon père avec un sourire affectueux.

Je souris doucement en voyant les objets avec des larmes aux yeux parce que j'étais très touché que Billy pensait à moi, même quand j'avais de sérieux démêlés et problèmes avec son fils.

Le deuxième cadeau était une petite boite de couleur noire avec un ruban argenté, je l'ouvris pour découvrir deux trousseaux de clés. Je les pris, les regardai avec confusion puis je jetai un coup d'œil sceptique à mon père afin qu'il m'explique.

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**_ demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre la signification de cela.

_**« C'est de Phil… Il t'a fait envoyer une voiture et une moto… »**_ Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit quand il mentionna la moto. Ce n'était pas un secret pour moi que mon père n'aimait pas beaucoup ces engins parce qu'il les trouvait beaucoup trop dangereux.

_**« T'es sérieux ? »**_ demandais-je incrédule avec de grands yeux.

_**« Oui. Elles sont arrivées quand tu étais au magasin des Newton. Elles sont toutes les deux dans le garage. En plus, il y a une carte de crédit avec un accès illimité pour tout ce que tu veux… Regarde dans le fond du boitier… »**_ Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

J'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis cela et la mit précieusement sur le côté avec les clés. Il allait falloir que je donne un coup de téléphone à Phil pour le remercier…

Mon troisième paquet était une très grande boite blanche entourée d'un ruban de soie noire. Avec prudence, je la déballai pour remarquer plusieurs petites boites à l'intérieur.

_**« Je ne sais pas de qui c'est par contre… »**_ M'informa mon père en désignant la boite de sa tête puis en haussant les épaules avec des yeux curieux.

_**« Il n'y a pas de nom ou d'adresse sur les boites… »**_ Commentais-je interloqué me demandant de qui cela pouvait provenir.

_**« Ouvre… Peut-être que tu le sauras en regardant à l'intérieur, il doit surement y avoir des renseignements sur l'expéditeur… »**_ Murmura mon père avec ses yeux sur les diverses boites dans la grande qui était posée devant moi.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison… »**_ Acceptais-je avec un hochement de tête et un sourire en coin avec mes yeux fixés sur l'intérieur de la grande boite.

Avec délicatesse, je pris la plus petite boite. Dedans, il y avait une bague avec un anneau en or blanc ainsi qu'une rose en ce qui me semblait un diamant faisant les pétales extérieurs et le cœur de la rose était fait avec un beau rubis. Je regardai quelques minutes la bague avec crainte puis à l'intérieur de la petite boite où se trouvait un morceau de papier élégant. Prudemment, je l'enlevai de la boite et le dépliai afin que je puisse le lire. Sous le regard choqué et curieux de mon père, je lus la note à voix haute.

_Chère Bella,_

_Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner qui je suis parmi les Cullen, le motif du bijou parle pour lui-même. Je suis parfois appelée une garce, une chienne, une salope ou encore une reine des glaces. Je suis sûr que toi-même dans ton esprit, tu as dus certainement utiliser ce genre de surnom pour me décrire. En toute honnêteté, si tu l'as fait, je ne t'en voudrais aucunement parce que depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans ce lycée, j'ai été que méchante avec toi, je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance pour te prouver ou montrer qui tu étais vraiment, pour prouver qu'en fait tu étais une personne d'une extrême gentillesse. Si je t'ai traité de la sorte, c'était parce que j'avais mes propres raisons. Certaines, je dois dire étaient purement égoïstes, car je voulais le meilleur pour toi, je n'ai pas pris en considération ce que toi tu voulais ou ce que tu souhaitais vraiment, mais dans l'une de ces raisons, il y en avait une très importante, peut-être la plus importante dans la liste._

_Devines-tu pourquoi je me comportais aussi garce avec Edward ? La réponse est parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Crois-moi, je le connais depuis des années et je l'ai vu à son pire. Il est manipulateur, vindicatif, égocentrique, arrogant et il se croit supérieur à tout le monde parce qu'il est un lecteur d'esprits de merde._

_Bella… Tu mérites une personne qui t'aime pour qui tu es vraiment. Pour le bon comme pour le mauvais. Je souhaite que tu rencontres un jour cet homme-là, un homme qui te respecte et te protège avec tout ce qu'il a, avec sa vie. Tu le mérites, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Je veux que du bonheur, de la joie et de l'amour pour ma petite sœur. Tu es ma petite sœur…_

_Je sais que tu ne connais pas toute mon histoire et mon passé, mais saches qu'avant que nous partions tous, j'ai pénétré dans ta maison et dans ta chambre, j'y ai caché un journal dans ta garde de robe, dans ta boite à souvenirs pour être plus exact. Ce journal personnel raconte ma vie humaine, mais aussi mes pensées jusqu'à maintenant. Je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas une belle histoire de conte de fées, mais je veux que tu connaisses mon histoire, je veux que tu découvres ma rencontre avec Emmett mais aussi mon plus grand souhait dans ma vie humaine, un souhait qui m'a été privé par Carlisle quand il m'a transformé. Dedans, j'y ai également noté quelques conseils pour toi afin de t'aider à te protéger contre les gens qui t'ont fait du mal, mais aussi contre ceux qui pourraient à l'avenir te faire du mal. Je m'excuse pour le mal que ma famille t'a causé, j'en suis profondément désolé. Saches que Jasper, Em et moi seront toujours là pour toi. Si tu veux nous contacter, il te suffit de te rendre à Seattle dans le bureau de Jenks et de lui donner les lettres ou ce que tu veux d'autres, mais adresse-les à nos noms humains, je pense que tu les connais suffisamment._

_Sois heureuse et reste en sécurité. Profite de la vie comme tu le peux, Bella. La vie est trop précieuse et trop courte pour être gaspillé. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella, ma petite sœur. Reste en sécurité et je souhaite qu'un jour prochain tu rencontres à ton tour l'amour, ton compagnon comme je l'ai fait. L'amour est digne d'être vécu._

_Je t'aime tendrement._

_Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarthy._

_PS Cette bague est un cadeau en souvenir de moi…_

_Sois heureuse._

_Rose._

En terminant de lire, un torrent de larmes silencieuses s'écoulait sur mes joues tellement la lettre de Rosalie m'avait touché en profondeur. Personne ne m'avait dit de si belles choses, des choses vraiment sincères.

_**« C'est beau et touchant… »**_ S'exprima mon père en essuyant quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

_**« En effet. »**_ Approuvais-je en essuyant moi-même mes propres larmes avec le bord de mon pull.

_**« La deuxième ? »**_ suggéra mon père en désignant l'intérieur de la grande boite avec sa main.

_**« Tu peux t'en charger ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… »**_ Lui demandais-je avec une voix émue.

_**« Bien sûr. »**_ Répondit-il en piochant une autre boite dans la grande.

Celle-ci était rouge avec un ruban de couleur or. Mon père l'ouvrit pour révéler une carte de crédit. Je la fixai avec des yeux en fentes avec l'unique envie qu'elle prenne feu et qu'elle brule d'elle-même. Aussitôt que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, mon père lâcha la carte comme si elle l'avait brulé. En regardant plus attentivement la carte je pus constater une légère fumée s'en dégager.

_**« Elle devenait de plus en plus chaude. »**_ Murmura mon père en guise d'explication à son geste tout en secouant ses mains et en fixant la carte avec inquiétude.

_**« Étrange… J'ai pensé que j'avais envie qu'elle brule d'elle-même… »**_ Commentais-je en réfléchissant à voix haute tout en fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion.

_**« Peut-être que tu as un pouvoir que tu ignores… »**_ Proposa-t-il en ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même quoi en penser.

Ensuite, il déplia la note qui était accompagnée et commença à lire à voix haute pour moi.

_Chère Isabella, _

_Nous avons toujours pensé à toi comme une fille, un membre de notre famille, mais à la vue des évènements récents, toi apparemment tu ne ressens pas de la même façon. En refusant la proposition d'Edward et en refusant de passer ta vie à ses côtés, tu nous as clairement démontrer que tu ne voulais pas faire partie de notre famille, une famille respectable et j'en suis désolé. C'est pourquoi nous sommes partis, nous avons pensé que c'était le mieux pour nous, mais aussi pour Edward. Pour compenser des dommages que notre famille t'a causés, nous t'envoyons une carte de crédit avec un budget illimité. Fais-en bon usage._

_Carlisle Cullen, Esmé Cullen, Alice Cullen et Edward Cullen._

Mon père finit la lettre avec une voix remplie de colère pour ce qui avait été dit dedans.

_**« Comment osent-ils te traiter de la sorte ? Ils ont de la chance d'avoir une peau comme de la pierre, car j'aurais bien voulu leur mettre à chacun une balle entre les deux yeux ! »**_ Grogna-t-il furieusement et en fulminant.

_**« Ils n'en sont pas la peine… »**_ Dis-je avec indifférence et un sourire narquois en scrutant la carte de crédit sur mon lit.

_**« Que vas-tu faire ? »**_ demanda mon père soupçonneux en m'observant avec beaucoup d'attention.

_**« Tu te souviens qu'Alice peut voir l'avenir ? » **_demandais-je diaboliquement avec un sourcil relevé.

Mon père hocha la tête avec un sourcil relevé de ses propres en se demandant probablement où j'allais avec ça.

_**« Eh bien… Il se trouve que je sais comment l'utiliser à mon avantage… »**_ Dis-je d'une voix sombre en me levant et en allant vers mon bureau.

_**« Et… »**_ Poussa-t-il de façon intéressée et intriguée.

Je me retournai vers lui avec une paire de ciseaux dans mes mains et un grand sourire d'anticipation ainsi que d'excitation peint sur mon visage tout en marchant vers mon lit pour ensuite me réinstaller dessus puis je pris la carte dans ma main et la paire de ciseaux dans l'autre.

_**« Regarde… »**_ Dis-je en me concentrant sur une décision. _**« Alice… Un petit message pour ta famille de merde à l'exception de Rose, Em et Jazz… Allez-vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre fric répugnant. On ne m'achète pas et surtout pas avec de l'argent. Je ne veux plus jamais que tes parents ou ton frère stupide me contacte par n'importe quelle manière. Si je vous vois encore une fois, je trouverais une façon de vous déchirer en morceaux et de vous mettre en cendres… » **_Finis-je en coupant la carte avec les ciseaux en plusieurs petits morceaux minuscules.

_**« Ça, c'est une vraie Swan… C'est ma petite fille… »**_ Me félicita mon père avec fierté en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris affectueusement à mon père après m'être écarté de lui puis je piochai l'un des deux cadeaux restant dans la grande boite.

La boite cartonnée se trouvait être de taille moyenne et d'une forme rectangulaire d'une couleur brun chocolat avec un ruban blanc en soie l'entourant. Je défis le nœud et pris délicatement le lys séché qui y était attaché puis je retirai doucement le couvercle. Un magnifique cadre fait en osier était couché dans le fond de la boite avec un petit ourson en peluche l'accompagnant. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire la carte qui était présente pour deviner qui était l'expéditeur. Je souris en sachant que mon frère des ours avait pensé à moi et qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je mis l'ours près de mes oreillers, il allait être mon compagnon pendant mes nuits puis je sortis le cadre avec précaution de sa protection de papier. Dans le cadre se trouvait un dessin fait au crayon, un dessin réalisé par la main d'Emmett. C'était une représentation de lui avec moi dans une pose fraternelle avec la forêt en arrière-plan. Le posant sur ma table de nuit, je sortis la petite carte et la lut.

_Un petit quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de ton grand frère protecteur et que tu penses à moi. Petit Em te consolera quand tu en as besoin. Je t'aime ma Bell' s. _

_Emmy ours._

Quelques instants plus tard, je pris la dernière des boites. Une minuscule petite boite bleue en velours. Je l'ouvris pour constater qu'à l'intérieur était un pendentif avec une crête et un bracelet avec la même crête. Ce dernier était assez large comme le bracelet d'une montre et il était fait avec un ruban noir en velours qui s'attachait dans le milieu avec l'emblème de la crête et une agrafe dorée. Sur l'emblème était un simple chapeau de cow-boy avec la lettre « W », la lettre représentant le coven Wihtlock. Un rouleau de papier était posé à côté des deux bijoux.

_Chérie,_

_Depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Quand je t'ai rencontré, mes instincts de vampire me criaient de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive et je me suis promis de le faire quoiqu'il en coute. Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai fait. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas t'approcher comme je le voulais à cause de ma soi-disant soif de sang, je t'ai protégé et j'ai veillé sur toi de loin, dans l'ombre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. _

_Comme tu l'auras deviné, ces bijoux que j'ai fais personnaliser pour toi sont le symbole de mon coven, le coven Withlock. En le portant, tu seras protégé, ça sera une puissante protection. En la voyant, personne n'osera te faire quoi que ce soit, ils sauront que tu es hors limite…_

_Je te souhaite le meilleur dans l'avenir…_

_À bientôt, car je sais que nous allons nous revoir très prochainement. Prends soin de toi et de ton père. Félicitation pour ton diplôme, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Je suis fier de toi._

_JW._

Tout de suite, après avoir lu la note de Jasper, je passai le bracelet et le pendentif. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'enlever de sitôt.

_**« Alors ? »**_ s'impatienta mon père.

_**« La crête du coven de Jasper… »**_ Répondis-je en regardant fièrement et avec émerveillement la crête.

Un silence confortable s'ensuivit. Enfin, après quelques minutes, mon père me tendit deux paquets. Je les pris et les ouvris avec impatience. Dans le premier était un peigne avec des pierres précieuses. Il était magnifique.

_**« Il appartenait à ta grand-mère, je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que ça soit toi qui l'ai maintenant… »**_ Dis mon père en me souriant.

Mélancoliquement, je traçai chaque perle avec le bout de mes doigts. Un véritable trésor, un objet familial. Bien vite, je le reposai dans son écrin et le plaçai sur mon côté. Ensuite, j'ouvris l'autre boite. Dedans se trouvait un pendentif représentant un cygne en ce qui me semblait des pierres précieuses, un peu comme du diamant, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas parce que ce n'était pas dans les moyens de mon père.

_**« Papa… C'est trop… Tu n'aurais pas dû… »**_ Dis-je en contemplant le bijou avec des larmes aux yeux puis en me jetant dans les bras de mon père.

_**« Tu en vaux la peine. Tu es mon trésor. Quand les Cullen sont partis la première fois, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais vraiment besoin de moi. Dans toutes ces épreuves, j'ai été présent et je t'ai aidé à guérir. Mais sache une chose, ta présence m'a également guéri et tu m'as fait réaliser quel genre de personne était vraiment ta mère, une manipulatrice. Toutefois, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans ce mariage avec elle, c'est toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Sache que si un jour, il m'arrive quelque chose, je serais toujours là avec toi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, si fier de la jeune femme que tu es devenue… Je t'aime, Bella. Ne l'oublie jamais… »**_ Déclara-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras un peu plus fermement.

Ensuite, après que nous fumes dégager de l'autre, mon père souleva mes cheveux et glissa le pendentif autour de mon cou. Une fois en place, il plaça un baiser sur mon front avant de me prendre dans les bras une nouvelle fois.

_**« Je t'aime papa… Tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie… Je t'aime tant si tu savais… »**_ Dis-je avec émotion et d'une voix se fissurant un peu.

Cela dit, je déposai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon père tout en fermant les yeux dans la satisfaction et dans la délectation du moment.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ce souvenir-là était le dernier dans lequel mon père était totalement heureux et le dernier que je l'avais rien que pour moi. Il y avait eu tellement d'émotions… Il me manquait tellement. Sans lui, ce n'était plus la même chose mais je devais continuer à vivre ma vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Libre**

Voyant que Sam n'était toujours pas décidé à se réveiller et de me laisser libre de mes mouvements pour que je puisse me lever, je me décidai de me reperdre dans mes souvenirs, souvenirs assez douloureux puisque c'était ceux du moment où Victoria avait frappé et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. J'aurais dus mieux le savoir que de baisser ma garde comme je l'avais fait.

Après que mon père et moi, nous nous étions séparés pour de bon des bras de l'autre, j'avais rangé les quelques affaires bien à l'abri que j'avais reçu. Ensuite, tous deux, nous avions fait notre chemin vers le bas pour sortir de la maison, monter dans la voiture de mon père puis nous nous étions dirigés vers le lycée de Forks où avait lieu la remise des diplômes. À ma grande surprise, j'avais été promue major de mon année à la plus grande fierté de mon père et celle de Billy, mais il fallait quand même dire que j'avais bossé assez dur pour obtenir mon diplôme même si j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire comme études par la suite, je n'étais toujours pas décidé à ce moment-là. Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous nous étions séparés et j'étais allé rejoindre mes camarades de classe en restant plus particulièrement avec Ben et Ange.

Après mon petit discours pour l'avenir et les félicitations des différents professeurs parce que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme avec mention, la cérémonie se poursuivit sans aucun problème. Quand elle fut enfin terminée, mon père et moi nous étions allés manger un petit morceau dans un restaurant de Seattle pour célébrer cette étape importante de ma vie comme l'avait mentionné mon père et il avait insisté pour la fêter ailleurs que dans Forks parce que je méritais mieux que ça. Je n'avais pas objecté parce que j'avais vu que ça lui faisait plaisir et que ça servait à rien que je le fasse têtu comme il était.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard quand nous étions rentrés dans notre maison que le cauchemar commença, ce fut mes derniers moments que j'avais eus avec mon père, ce fut la dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père en vie et en souriant de bonheur.

**Flash-back :**

Mon père venait de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière nous quand soudain, elle se ré ouvrit violement avec fracas pour faire apparaitre un jeune homme de plus ou moins mon âge. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprises, mais aussi de crainte quand je vis l'extrême pâleur de sa peau qui était sans défaut visible à l'œil humain, mais surtout quand je croisai ses yeux rouges écarlates. À cela, je fermai les yeux quelques instants priant silencieusement que mon père puisse s'en sortir indemne, je réalisai aussi ce qui se passait réellement et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux pour faire leur chemin le long de mes joues. Je ré ouvris mes yeux un moment plus tard et reculai vers mon père en me mettant devant mon père autant que je le pouvais comme une sorte de bouclier. Ce vampire n'aura pas mon père sans combat de ma part. Je savais pour sûr que c'était surement un des laquais de Victoria, un petit messager comme l'avait été Laurent.

_**« Qui es-tu ? »**_ demandais-je d'une voix plutôt froide en essayant d'utiliser les conseils de Rose afin de ne pas montrer ma peur et mes craintes à sa présence et à ce qu'il représentait comme danger pour moi, mais aussi pour mon père.

Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une humaine faible et fragile par rapport à lui qui était un vampire avec des réflexes et des mouvements très rapides. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant que je n'allais pas mourir sans combattre. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir si cela signifiait que mon père avait une chance de s'échapper.

_**« C'est Riley Biers… Il a disparu il y a quelques mois de cela. Ses parents l'ont cherché depuis, ils le cherchent depuis très longtemps. »**_ Répondit mon père à la place de l'intrus.

Je déglutis nerveusement. C'était bien ma chance ça, j'étais face à un nouveau-né. Je savais instantanément que je n'allais pas sortir vivante de là, mais j'allais tenter tout en mon pouvoir pour faire sortir mon père d'ici même si cela signifiait faire un truc stupide ou me sacrifier. J'espérais seulement qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant et sans trop de gravité. Je savais que c'était un espoir inutile, mais je devais y croire, je ne pouvais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

_**« C'est Victoria qui t'a envoyé ici pour faire son sale boulot à sa place ? » **_demandais-je en crachant avec venin le nom de mon enfer personnel.

_**« Bien, bien, bien… Ah Riley… Tu as apporté nos invités en place… La fête va enfin pouvoir commencer… »**_ Entendis-je chantonner une voix sordide de quelque part dernière moi appartenant à un vampire que j'avais déjà croisé.

En l'entendant, je pris la main de mon père dans la mienne en la serrant pour la vie chère, je la serrai aussi fortement que je le pouvais. Si Victoria était présente, c'était fini pour nous deux. J'avais juste un souhait qu'elle allait faire vite. Putain ! Pourquoi il fallait que Jacob soit aussi con. Si mon père mourait et que je m'en sortais vivante, il allait sacrément regretter de m'avoir rencontré et de m'avoir refusé son aide pour protéger mon père.

_**« Riley… »**_ Commanda-t-elle d'une voix vicieuse et sadique.

Au ton de sa voix, je savais immédiatement qu'elle allait s'amuser et que ce serait très très douloureux pour nous. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvai plaqué contre un mur assez difficilement, maintenu par la gorge avec mes jambes pendantes dans le vide. Comme je le pouvais, j'essayais de me débattre avec mes jambes de toutes mes forces, mais mes efforts ne servaient à rien du tout, ils étaient inutiles face à la force d'un vampire. J'essayais également de desserrer l'emprise que Riley avait sur ma gorge en essayant de dégager ses mains avec les miennes ainsi que mes ongles en le griffant et en les plongeant aussi dans sa peau de granit. Bien entendu, rien ne marchait comme il se le devait, il fallait que je trouve un moyen. Je devais empêcher cette chienne de s'attaquer à mon père.

_**« Laisse mon père tranquille espèce de folle psychopathe ! »**_ déclarais-je péniblement en me débattant tout en gardant mes yeux sur mon père qui me regardait avec peur et inquiétude.

_**« Oooh… Mais c'est là que tu as tort, ma chère Bella. Je vais m'amuser avec lui… En plus, je ne vais même pas me salir les mains… »**_ Se moqua-t-elle en tournant autour de mon père comme une lionne affamée.

Mon père ne la regardait pas ne se souciant pas d'elle. Je compris alors que la peur qu'il ressentait n'était pas à cause des vampires présents dans notre maison, mais pour moi, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Ses yeux étaient uniquement axés sur moi avec une expression inquiète et craintive. Pourtant, je ne pus voir aucune peur sur le reste de son visage ou visible dans son corps. Il savait comme moi que nous allions tous les deux mourir quel que soit comment, il allait arriver. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent de long de mes joues. J'avais envie de crier, de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j'étais trop paralysé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_**« Je t'aime, ma chérie… »**_ Articula-t-il silencieusement avec sa bouche et des yeux brillants de larmes.

_**« Je t'aime… »**_ Lui répondis-je de la même façon en ravalant un sanglot.

Victoria s'arrêta finalement devant mon père pour qu'elle se retrouve face à face avec lui. Elle mit son nez contre la jugulaire de mon père et renifla l'odeur de son sang, mon père ne broncha pas préférant ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Mon père était un homme fort et il n'allait surement pas montrer la moindre faiblesse même face à sa mort prochaine. L'instant suivant, mon père tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre avec une grimace sur son visage. J'étais confuse à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il retira alors sa main de son ventre et ce fut à cet instant que je vis les dégâts et du sang recouvrant sa main. Je compris alors. Cette salope utilisait une arme humaine pour le faire perdre autant de sang que possible tout en s'assurant qu'il éprouvait le plus de douleur possible. En voyant mon père dans cet état, je me débattis encore plus difficilement et encore plus vilement comme une bête sauvage.

_**« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE SALE PUTE ! »**_ hurlais-je énergiquement tout en fulminant et en la regardant avec haine.

Victoria ricana simplement à ma réaction et à mon déchainement puis elle poignarda mon père encore plusieurs fois dans des coups assez brusques et sans pitié. En faisant cela, elle provoqua plusieurs coupures assez profondes qui firent perdre à mon père une quantité de sang qui devenait de plus en plus importante. Si elle continuait comme cela, elle allait le vider complètement de son sang. Finalement, après longtemps et je ne sus combien de temps, Victoria commença à se lasser et elle frappa mon père quelques fois avant de le laisser tranquille tout en le laissant tomber au sol sans ménagement. Il était à peine vivant et il respirait à peine. Je savais qu'en le voyant ainsi que c'était la fin pour lui, c'était ses derniers instants. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter, j'étais déchirée. Victoria regarda mon père une dernière fois avec un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage avant de faire son chemin vers moi. Mes yeux se durcirent en la voyant approchée. Mon père respirait difficilement mes ses yeux étaient concentrés sur moi.

_**« Maintiens là tranquille Riley pendant que je m'occupe personnellement d'elle… »**_ Ordonna-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Riley resserra encore plus sa prise sur moi et il piégea mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec sa main libre tout en stoppant mes jambes qui se débattaient en se collant plus contre moi. Malgré cela, j'essayai toujours de me tortiller comme je le pouvais. Victoria s'arrêta sur le côté de Riley puis elle approcha la lame du couteau qu'elle tenait à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Ensuite, avec la pointe de la lame, elle traça un chemin à travers ma joue droite. Je la regardai froidement sans ciller et avec aucune peur ou crainte. D'un geste vif, elle passa rapidement la lame du couteau le long de ma joue. Je sentis aussitôt le sang couler le long de la coupure qu'elle avait faite et ça faisait un mal de chien, mais j'essayai de retenir mes gémissements de douleur. Avec la douleur que je ressentais, je pouvais largement deviner qu'elle avait créé une plaie très profonde.

_**« Dommage… Tu avais un si beau visage… Un visage d'ange. Maintenant, les hommes ne te regarderont plus de la même façon, avec des yeux remplis d'adoration et de désir, ils seront remplis de dégout et de mépris à la place. Aucun homme ne pourra t'aimer avec un visage hideux… Tu passeras le reste de ta vie seule et sans amour… »**_ Se moqua-t-elle avec un rire froid dénué d'humour.

_**« Tu vas regretter cela Vicky, mon frère ne va pas laisser passer ça. Il va te faire endurer les pires souffrances. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à moi. Il va se venger sur toi et crois-moi, quand il le fera… ça ne sera pas avec miséricorde. Je serais toi, je courrais aussi loin que je le peux parce qu'il va te chasser et il ne va pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur toi…»**_ Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

_**« Qui est ton frère ? »**_ demanda Riley curieusement tout comme Victoria se moquait de mes dires.

_**« Regarde le bracelet sur mon poignet et Vicky va te dire à quel clan appartient la crête ainsi qu'à quel point mon frère est dangereux… Crois-moi, il peut être très sadique surtout avec les personnes qui s'en ont pris aux personnes à qui il tient »**_ L'informais-je avec mes yeux haineux fixés sur Victoria.

Riley fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce que je lui avais dit. Il regarda les symboles avec confusion, mais Victoria eut les yeux écarquillés avec terreur. Cependant, elle reprit très vite un masque impassible. Je souris satisfaite.

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**_ demanda-t-il vers Victoria, mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas.

_**« Le coven Whitlock… Mon frère est le major ou le dieu de la guerre si tu préfères… »**_ Répondis-je avec un sourire béat en voyant sa peur, mais aussi celle de Victoria.

Victoria déglutit difficilement, mais se recomposa très vite. Avant de partir comme elle avait l'intention de faire, elle me poignarda sur le côté et je grimaçai de douleur ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de me voir hurler d'agonie tellement elle avait plongé le couteau profondément à plusieurs reprises. Elle retira avec une lenteur exagérer le poignard et me regarda avec mépris. C'était sûr maintenant… Jasper et Em allaient se faire un plaisir avec elle.

_**« Tu peux la relâcher Riley… »**_ Déclara-t-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

Aussitôt dit, Riley me relâcha sans ménagement et je retombai au sol en serrant les dents à l'impact de mon corps sur le sol. Espèce d'enfoiré ! Rapidement, Riley disparut dans un flou pour laisser Victoria avec moi. Elle me sourit de façon sadique avant de s'accroupir et de me poignarder à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois dans le ventre. Des larmes que je ne pus retenir coulèrent d'elles-mêmes à la douleur que je ressentais et à ses coups violents. Une fois qu'elle se releva, elle lança le poignard à travers la pièce pour qu'il aille se loger dans le mur du fond avec un bruit sourd. Elle me donna un dernier sourire de prédateur et écrasa son pied au même endroit que James l'avait fait sur ma jambe. Je ne pus retenir mon cri d'agonie. Ensuite, elle disparut tout comme Riley plus tôt.

Respirant profondément pendant quelques instants, je restai ainsi immobile, mais bien vite je pensai à mon père et j'ouvris les yeux. Je devais absolument vérifier son état. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il était encore en vie. Avec douleur, je rampai difficilement vers mon père, car cette putain m'avait brisé la jambe tout en laissant un chemin de sang sur mon passage et je me plaçai à côté de lui tout en le prenant dans mes bras comme je le pouvais ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile avec la douleur que je ressentais à cause de mes blessures plutôt profondes. Mon père était encore vivant, mais il ne l'était pas pour encore très longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux et gémit montrant sa souffrance. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider et atténuer sa douleur…

_**« Oh papa… Ne me quitte pas… Je t'en supplie… »**_ Pleurais-je en le serrant contre ma poitrine tout en essayant d'ignorer ma propre douleur et en caressant d'une main ses cheveux avec tendresse.

_**« Chut petite fille… ça va aller… Je serais toujours avec toi, je l'ai promis… Chante… Chante pour moi comme tu as l'habitude de le faire… »**_ Murmura-t-il en toussant et en grimaçant de douleur tout en me regardant avec des yeux doux, mais tristes remplis de larmes contenues.

_**« Mais… »**_ Tentais-je d'une voix tremblante toujours en pleurant.

_**« S'il te plait… C'est tout ce que je veux. Je désire plus que tout entendre une dernière fois ta belle voix pour m'accompagner dans cet autre monde. J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi, mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible et que c'est la fin pour moi. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée… Je suis fier de toi et cela pour tout ce que tu fais peu importe quoi ou ce qui se passe dans l'avenir, ne te préoccupe pas des autres mais de toi-même. Sois toi et si les gens ne l'aiment pas… eh bien, tant pis pour eux, c'est leur problème pas le tiens tant que tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte… Je t'aime ma petite fille. Mon corps te quitte peut-être, mais mon cœur et mon âme seront toujours avec toi à tes côtés à chaque jour qui passe… »**_ Chuchota-t-il péniblement dans une respiration difficile en laissant enfin ses larmes tomber.

_**« Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais le faire… »**_ Consentis-je avec une voix étouffée de chagrin et des larmes coulantes comme une tempête de pluie. Je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter.

D'une voix tremblante, je commençai alors à chanter les paroles de _« Talking to the moon » _de Bruno Mars, mais tout en berçant mon père dans mes bras et en sanglotant. Finalement, la chanson prit fin.

_**« Je t'aime ma petite fille… »**_ Murmura mon père avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

_**« Papa… »**_ Appelais-je. _**« Papa… »**_ Répétais-je plus fort en devenant de plus en plus hystérique et en le secouant, mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, je mis mon index sur son pouls pour constater que malheureusement, je ne sentis aucun battement, ni aucune impulsion.

_**« Non… »**_ Murmurais-je quand je réalisai cela. _**« NON ! »**_ hurlais-je en pleurant.

Mes sanglots doublèrent d'intensité quand je réalisai que mon père était mort et je laissai tomber ma tête contre l'endroit où battait normalement son cœur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je relevai la tête et cherchai désespérément ainsi que frénétiquement avec une main tremblante mon téléphone portable dans une de mes poches. Une fois en main, je composai le numéro de Billy tout en essayant de me calmer et de faire cesser mes sanglots.

_**« Résidence Black… »**_ Répondit la voix de Jacob quelques instants plus tard. Manquait plus que lui tiens !

_**« Bi-Billy… »**_ Demandais-je d'un ton pressé et urgent en continuant à sangloter.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? »**_ demanda Jacob d'une voix dure et brute quand il me reconnut.

_**« J'AI BESOIN DE PARLER À BILLY, CONNARD. C'EST URGENT ! »**_ M'exclamais-je en hurlant d'une voix désemparée et désespérée me souciant que très peu si je criais ou pas.

_**« Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? »**_ Demanda Billy d'une voix préoccupée un instant plus tard après un moment de silence et qu'il ait pris l'appel.

_**« Vic-Victoria… El-Elle est venue ici. Papa… Papa… Il… »**_ Sanglotais-je hystériquement en commençant à avoir du mal à respirer, je commençais également à ressentir les effets de la perte importante de mon sang.

_**« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer… Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour prendre soin de tout cela et de vous deux. Tu restes en ligne… »**_ Essaya-t-il de m'apaiser comme il le pouvait d'une voix calme et douce. _**« Comment va Charlie ? Est-il gravement blessé ? » **_Demanda-t-il avec anxiété et inquiétude.

_**« Il-Il est mort… »**_ Répondis-je d'une voix brisée.

_**« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que toi tu es blessé ? »**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

_**« Oui… Elle m'a poignardé et m'a brisé la jambe. Je perds beaucoup de sang. Je-Je ne sais pas si-si je vais tenir encore longtemps, je suis si épuisé… »**_ Murmurais-je à bout de souffle et d'une respiration difficile tout en essayant de rester consciente et éveillée.

_**« NE FERME SURTOUT PAS LES YEUX ! N'OSE PAS LE FAIRE… TU M'ENTENDS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! »**_ Cria Billy en paniquant tout d'un coup en réalisant la gravité de la situation.

_**« J'ai plus la force… »**_ Chuchotais-je en sentant les paupières de mes yeux de plus en plus lourdes avant que je me sente tombé sur le corps inerte de mon père et que l'obscurité me prenne, mais pas avant que j'entende la voix de Billy au téléphone hurler et une autre plus distincte, mais plus proche de moi.

_**« BELLA ! »**_ entendis-je une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le néant complètement.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Je me sortis de mes pensées et souvenirs quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide me poussant sur le côté. Je revins à moi et remarquai qu'Ombre s'était réveillé et s'était relevé aussi. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi avec sa tête à quelques centimètres de mon visage et il avait l'air inquiet ainsi que préoccupé. Sans doute à cause des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues silencieusement et abondamment. Pour le rassurer que j'allais bien et que ce n'était rien de grave, je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant même si je savais qu'il n'atteignait pas mes yeux. Dans le confort, Ombre lécha mon visage.

_**« Beurk ! »**_ m'exclamais-je aussitôt en frottant la trace où il m'avait léché avec un morceau de mon t-shirt usé.

En faisant cela, je vis qu'Ombre remarqua ma cicatrice sur ma hanche ainsi que celles laissées sur mon ventre mais aussi celle prouvant mon opération. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en question.

_**« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas trop… juste quelques mauvais souvenirs indésirables… »**_ Reniflais-je en touchant la longue marque sur mon visage laissé par Victoria sur cette soirée fatidique.

Il me regarda encore un instant avec sa tête penchée sur le côté dans la confusion. Il était vrai que personne ne savait avec exactitude ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là parce que j'en avais parlé à personne. C'était trop douloureux pour moi de le faire ainsi que beaucoup trop difficile à en parler sans que j'éclate en sanglots, mais je ne voulais surtout pas voir les regards remplis de pitié et de désolation des autres ou encore recevoir de faux mots de réconfort ou de fausses compassions et compréhensions quand les gens ne savaient pas ce que c'était de voir ton père mourir dans tes bras. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient la vérité sur le tout étaient Billy, Seth et Leah. Pour les deux derniers, je leur avais fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à quiconque et surtout pas à Jacob Black, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils en parlent en présence d'autres personnes. Comme leur loup détestait plus que tout Jacob, il était simple pour eux de le cacher de lui.

Finalement, je me redressai sur mes coudes avec ma tête penchée un peu vers l'arrière et vers le haut en adressant un regard significatif au loup qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. Aussitôt, il se dégagea de moi et me laissai libre de mes mouvements. Je me redressai alors complètement pour me retrouver dans une position assise puis je m'étirai afin de détendre mes muscles endoloris d'avoir passé ma nuit sur le plancher en bois et non sur un bon matelas douillet et confortable. Une fois fait, avec une petite grimace sur mon visage et un peu douloureuse à cause des mouvements pour ma hanche ainsi que ma jambe, je rassemblai la couette ainsi que l'oreiller dans un tas et me levai en les prenant dans mes bras.

_**« Bon, monsieur le loup… Je vais remettre tout cela dans ta chambre puis toi comme moi nous allons faire notre chemin vers ma maison et une fois là-bas, je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner, tu dois mourir de faim. Te connaissant comme je le fais, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu un repas correct depuis quelques jours, voir des siècles… »**_ lui dis-je tout en m'avançant en boitant sur le perron en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en pénétrant à l'intérieur pour ensuite me rendre à l'étage, déposer les articles dans mes bras à leur place initiale et enfin je refis mon chemin vers le bas pour sortir finalement de la maison.

Une fois que je passai la porte-moustiquaire et que je fus sur le perron, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan quand je vis Ombre sur la pelouse. Ce n'était pas sa petite amélioration et le fait qu'il avait changé de position qui me choquai et qui m'inquiétai aussi, mais ce fut le fait qu'il se tenait dans une position dominante en grondant vers Seth. Aussi vite, je courus les quelques mètres me séparant de lui comme je le pouvais sans me déclencher ou tomber et je me stoppai devant lui, faisant ainsi un barrage entre lui et Seth.

_**« Hé là grand garçon… Seth ne veut aucun mal. Il est là pour s'assurer que tu vas bien parce qu'il est préoccupé pour toi. N'oublie pas, c'est un des membres de ton pack, il ne fera jamais rien contre toi. En plus, c'est mon petit frère… »**_ L'informais-je dans un ton rassurant même si j'étais tout sauf cela en ce moment. J'étais extrêmement inquiète et terrifier pour mon petit frère.

Si Sam l'avait vraiment voulu, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Ombre était un loup très puissant et bestial, c'était un combattant, un guerrier dans l'âme, il était né pour ça, le rôle d'alpha lui convenait parfaitement. Enfin, Ombre cessa de grogner et il se calma doucement quand il vit que je n'allais pas bouger d'où je me trouvais. Tout en restant dans la même posture, je tournai ma tête légèrement vers Seth pour réaliser qu'il s'était transformé dans sa forme humaine.

_**« Retourne chez toi pour un peu te reposer et mets les autres au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, tu viens chez moi et je te ferais à manger. Tant que tu y es… Dis au reste du pack de Sam bien sûr de se joindre à nous également même si je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation pour Paul. Le connaissant il va s'imposer de lui-même maintenant qu'il sait où je vis. Informe aussi Quil de prendre Claire avec lui, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus vu la petite puce… »**_ Déclarais-je d'une voix douce et un clin d'œil avant de retourner une nouvelle fois mon attention vers Ombre qui avait ses babines retroussées de façon menaçante et dangereuse vers Seth avec des yeux meurtriers et féroces.

_**« OK. Avant de faire tout cela, je vais aller en patrouille un peu… Fais attention à toi Bell' s… »**_ Dis Seth avant que j'entende les traces de ses pattes frapper le sol herbeux de l'été.

_**« Allons-y… Je vais te faire quelque chose pour remplir ton estomac. »**_ Dis-je en me redressant et en frottant mes genoux pour faire partir les traces de terre et les quelques brins d'herbe sur mon jeans déchiré.

Eh bien… Heureusement que c'était un vieux. Il allait sans doute falloir que je le coupe afin de le transformer dans un short, car le jeans en question était bien trop usé maintenant pour tenir encore debout et de rester un simple pantalon.

Après que ma tâche fut accomplie, je commençai mon chemin vers la forêt, mais Ombre m'arrêta très vite dans mon élan en se plaçant devant moi afin de me stopper. Je le regardai un instant dans la confusion, mais très vite il se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en me regardant de façon significative. Pas moyen putain…

_**« Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux là ! Tu es beaucoup plus grand et plus haut que les autres ! Tu es complètement fou ! »**_ M'exclamais-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux dans un signe de nervosité.

Toutes les tentatives que je pouvais faire pour le dissuader étaient inutiles et je le savais. Sam était un homme très borné et têtu quand il le voulait, mais Ombre l'était encore plus. Je l'étais moi-même, mais contre la forme de loup de Sam, je ne pouvais pas gagner cette bataille. Après un moment et à la vue qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se décider à changer d'avis sur la question, je soupirai de défaite et résignation, mais aussi d'agacement de ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à Ombre. Quand il faisait ses yeux de chien battu, c'était ma faiblesse. Enfin, je m'avançai lentement avec hésitation vers lui.

_**« Bon… Très bien… Tu as gagné cette fois… Mais la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas aussi facile que ça pour me berner dans tes plans à la noix. »**_ Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. J'avais l'impression d'agir comme un gosse qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. En fait… J'agissais un peu comme Quil et Paul quoi…

Avec vraiment aucune envie, mais alors là aucune, j'enjambai Ombre et me laissai tombé sur lui puis je mis mes mains autour de son cou. Quand il constata que j'avais une bonne prise sur lui et que j'étais correctement installé en toute sécurité, Ombre se releva prudemment et avec douceur ainsi qu'avec attention pour ne pas m'effrayer et me faire tomber. Une fois rassuré que j'étais encore accroché à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, il commença une marche lente que je remerciais silencieusement et il s'avança vers l'orée de la forêt pour enfin s'y engouffrer. Une fois qu'il eut fait quelques mètres dans les bois, il accéléra le pas pour que ça devienne une marche de plus en plus rapide et pour finalement devenir une course.

Contrairement à Paul, Ombre faisait attention quand il y avait des branches gênantes afin d'essayer que je ne les prenne pas en plein visage. Être sur le dos d'un loup était totalement différent que d'être sur celui d'un vampire quand il courrait à toute vitesse. Les deux espèces étaient bien différentes par de nombreuses manières.

Avec Edward, je n'aimais pas cela parce que non seulement il courait bien trop vite à mon gout, mais en plus de cela, il ne se souciait pas de moi ou de mon bien-être. Edward pensait que j'avais été qu'avec lui, mais il se trompait grandement.

En effet, quand Edward était en général à la chasse, Emmett trouvait toujours un moyen de venir et nous passions nos journées ensemble, il était vraiment le frère que je n'avais jamais eu et que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. Il m'avait à plusieurs reprises installé dans ses bras puissants avec délicatesse comme si j'étais le trésor le plus précieux du monde pour lui à l'inverse d'Edward qui me jetait sans douceur à chaque fois sur son dos comme si j'étais une vulgaire chose sans importance. À plusieurs reprises quand il faisait cela, je m'étais retrouvé avec des ecchymoses tellement il avait utilisé de forces. Peut-être que c'était ce que je représentais réellement pour lui après tout, une chose sans plus d'importance que ça. Sinon pourquoi m'avoir laissé la première fois comme il l'avait fait ainsi que la deuxième fois sans m'avertir qu'ils partaient tous ou peut être la façon qu'il m'avait traité pendant toute notre pseudo relation ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réalisé comment il était vraiment avant tout cela ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas, mais je savais une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre dans tout cela, quelque chose de non naturel.

Emmett et moi, nous nous étions vraiment rapprochés après le désastre de l'Italie quand ils étaient tous revenus dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait eu que Em et Jasper qui s'étaient réellement excusé et avaient tout fait pour se faire pardonner de leur abandon parce que oui ce n'était pas le fait qu'Edward m'avait quitté après mon 18e anniversaire qui m'avait le plus blessé et me faire sentir trahie, mais l'abandon de la famille complète. Avant que tout cela se passe, avec Emmett nous étions déjà très proches, mais notre lien fraternel s'est vraiment renforcé et finalisé quand ils étaient tous revenus. Jasper plaisantait toujours en disant que nous étions des jumeaux perdus ou que nous avions été des jumeaux dans une autre vie.

J'aimais aussi le fait que j'avais eu la possibilité de vraiment connaitre Jasper et de voir la personne qu'il était vraiment sans le contrôle et les manipulations d'Alice sur lui. J'avais été triste quand il avait décidé de quitter la famille Cullen, mais si cela le rendait plus heureux et que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher ? Je voulais son bonheur. Il le méritait plus que tout, plus que quiconque.

Finalement, au bout d'un très long moment, Ombre et moi, nous franchîmes la limite des arbres donnant sur ma propriété. Je souris avec nostalgie en la voyant apparaitre souhaitant que mon père fût là pour voir ce que j'avais fait du terrain où il venait pécher le week-end, c'était vraiment un petit coin de paradis, c'était parfait pour moi. Il me fallait ce genre d'endroit, un lieu isolé de tous et de tout, mais entouré de la nature. Depuis petite, je m'étais toujours sentie reposée, en paix et en harmonie quand j'étais en contact avec la nature en général. Je me sentais bien. Ombre s'arrêta et je contemplai la maison que j'avais construite.

Après ma sortie de l'hôpital un peu de temps après la mort tragique de mon père, j'étais retourné dans la maison que j'avais partagée avec lui, mais vivre dedans m'étais vraiment pénible e difficile. À chaque fois que j'entrais dans le hall d'entrée ou dans le salon, je me souvenais de ce qui s'était produit et à chaque fois, je finissais en pleurant ainsi qu'en me balançant d'avant et d'en arrière ou tout simplement en me retrouvant dans une position fœtale en sanglotant hystériquement. Le plus souvent, c'était mon adorable Seth qui me trouvait dans un état lamentable et qui me calmait. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il avait été le seul à m'aider et à me soutenir dans mes moments de besoins et difficiles. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Leah mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas aussi proche d'elle que son frère et donc, ça n'avait pas été la même chose. Nous nous étions vraiment rapprochés par la suite mais je n'avais pas la même relation que celle que j'entretenais avec Seth. Elle était plus une grande sœur voir une mère comme je voyais à présent Rosalie. Billy avait également essayé d'être là mais avec Jacob dans le chemin, il n'avait pas pu le faire tout le temps. Concernant Renée… Eh bien disons qu'elle avait complètement disparu de la surface. Phil avait également été présent et m'avait aussi beaucoup aidé mais avec sa carrière en pleine croissance, ce n'était pas évident pour lui de se libérer comme il le voulait, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Au contraire, j'avais gardé le contact avec lui par téléphone et par e-mail. Je le voyais comme un grand frère et un meilleur ami. Je l'appréciais vraiment…

Heureusement que quand j'étais sorti de l'hôpital près d'une bonne semaine plus tard après le drame, Billy s'était chargé de faire nettoyer la maison afin que je ne voie pas le gâchis qui avait eu lieu dans le salon, je n'avais eu plus qu'à me soucier des arrangements funéraires parce que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à autre chose avec mon rétablissement et ma convalescence, mais aussi la très mauvaise nouvelle que j'avais reçue à l'hôpital. Mais même avec ce que Billy avait fait de la maison en attentant ma sortie de l'hôpital, je n'avais pas eu la force de rester très longtemps dans la maison, ce fut pourquoi Phil m'avait apporté dans le motel à la sortie de Forks en attendant que je me rétablisse comme je le devais et que toutes les affaires de mon père étaient réglés pour que je puisse habiter ailleurs. Bien entendu, il avait fait en sorte que Sue, la mère de Leah et de Seth, qui était une infirmière prenne soin de moi.

En effet quand Victoria m'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises dans mon ventre provoquant des plaies très profondes, elle avait gravement endommagé mon utérus. Les médecins avaient tout essayé pour réparer les dégâts comme ils l'avaient pu, mais il y avait eu certaines complications pendant l'intervention chirurgicale et j'avais eu une hémorragie interne. Ils avaient failli me perdre à plusieurs reprises, mais ils avaient réussi à me sauver par je ne savais toujours pas quel miracle, mais pas avant qu'ils furent forcés de me faire une hystérectomie et donc quand je m'étais réveillé, ils m'avaient annoncé que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants. J'avais eu un moment avant d'accepter ce fait, mais Billy et Seth avaient réussi à me calmer. À mon avis, c'était à ce moment-là que je m'étais rapproché de Leah car elle et moi avions maintenant ce point commun même si elle, elle avait encore une chance d'avoir des enfants un jour quand elle arrêtera de se transformer en louve. Pour moi, c'était permanent malheureusement. Il était certain que quand j'allais revoir Victoria la prochaine fois, j'allais lui faire payer pour ça.

Quelques jours après l'enterrement de mon père avaient passé quand j'avais reçu l'appel d'un avocat de Seattle me demandant de passer à son bureau pour la lecture du testament de mon père ainsi que de ses dernières volontés. Quand je m'étais rendu à son bureau j'avais été choqué qu'en fait l'avocat de mon père fût aussi celui de Jasper, mais également celui des Cullen. C'était vraiment ironique comment le monde était petit mais je savais qu'il travaillait plus pour Jasper que pour les Cullen. Jasper avait un moyen naturel pour intimider les gens sans faire grand-chose, il portait un air dangereux et menaçant. Je me souvenais encore de la première que je l'avais vu et je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait faire chier.

Dire que j'avais été surprise quand j'avais appris de ce que j'avais hérité était un euphémisme. Apparemment, depuis ma naissance, mon père avait mis une très grande somme d'argent et de biens de côté pour moi. J'avais également hérité de tous les biens et de l'argent de la famille Swan. Qui aurait pensé qu'en réalité la famille Swan était l'une des familles les plus fortunées et cela depuis des générations dans le monde entier. La famille Swan dépassait même les Cullen. Quand il m'avait révélé ce petit détail j'avais éclaté de rire et ensuite lui avait fait un sourire béat et de merde tellement j'aurais voulu voir la tête d'Eddy et les trois autres Cullen que je méprisais à présent. J'avais même envoyé une petite vision à Alice rien que pour la narguer, j'aurais tant voulu être une petite souris pour voir la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait reçu ma vision. Elle avait certainement dû pleurnicher comme une petite fille à l'injustice de sa vie…

Au départ, ce terrain n'était qu'à moitié à mon père, je ne savais même pas que c'était à lui jusqu'à ce que Jason Jenks m'en ait parlé. L'autre moitié avait été partagée entre Billy et Harry Clearwater, le père de Leah et de Seth. Quand j'étais sorti du bureau de Jenks, j'avais regardé Seth avec de grands yeux choqués, ce dernier m'avait accompagné pour le soutien. Je lui avais aussi demandé de me conduire à son père parce que j'avais une idée brillante et fantastique. Quand j'étais arrivé là-bas, j'avais proposé à Harry d'acheter sa part du terrain parce que je voulais vivre dans un endroit proche de mon père et quoi de mieux que l'endroit où il allait pécher quotidiennement. Avec la condition qu'Harry pouvait continuer à venir pécher, il accepta avec un grand sourire tout comme Billy d'ailleurs. Pour lui, j'avais fait également améliorer sa maison pour son état physique afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller par lui-même sans l'aide de personne parce que je savais que c'était quelque chose qui le gênait et qui l'irritait fortement. Bien sûr… il y avait eu quelques protestations de sa part, mais finalement il avait accepté pour mon plus grand plaisir et en échange je lui avais promis de lui cuisiner ses repas le plus souvent possibles. J'avais effectivement apporté quelques améliorations, mais elles étaient seulement pour le bien de Billy. Jacob pouvait allait se faire foutre…

Depuis la mort de mon père, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, mais j'avais surtout changé moi-même dans mon comportement et dans ma personne plus particulièrement, je n'étais plus la même fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Je m'étais endurci et j'étais aussi devenu une vraie garce, voire une chienne à certains moments. J'en avais ras le bol que les gens me marchent dessus, me mentent ou me manipule comme bon leur semblait. Donc, j'avais commencé à dire ce que je pensais aux gens en ignorant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser. J'étais une personne très froide à présent surtout avec certaines personnes avec qui je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ou en confiance. Même quand j'allais faire de simples courses, Lauren faisait demi-tour quand elle me voyait entrer dans le magasin, car la dernière fois que je l'avais croisé, je lui avais clairement fait comprendre de ne pas me faire chier où elle en payerait gravement le prix, mais aussi d'arrêter d'emmerder Ben et Ange comme elle faisait. Tout comme Rose, on me nommait la reine des glaces.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me sortis de mes pensées et Ombre s'abaissa sur le sol afin de me laisser aller. Je descendis de lui avec un sourire et je marchai vers la grande maison. Certes, ce n'était pas une villa comme celle des Cullen ou même un manoir, mais c'était ma maison, mon bébé, ma fierté. C'était un long travail difficile que j'avais réalisé avec mes propres mains et mes efforts. Il avait fallu un très long moment, mais finalement j'avais réussi à accomplir mon rêve même si ce n'avait pas été facile tous les jours avec mon handicap mais Seth et Leah avaient été là, pour m'aider.

Avec un regard sur Ombre pour vérifier s'il me suivait, je montai les quelques marches en bois du perron, ouvris la porte-moustiquaire et enfin la porte d'entrée en bois peint en blanc avec le dessin d'un signe sculpté dedans, un travail de Seth. Le symbole de la famille Swan.

_**« Tu comptes rester sur le perron toute la journée ou tu vas entrer à l'intérieur ? Tu sais… C'est assez grand pour toi et je peux faire de la place si tu ne tiens pas à reprendre une forme humaine tout de suite. »**_ L'invitais-je en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Ombre me fixa un instant semblant réfléchir à la question puis il se décida à entrer. À l'intérieur, je poussai contre le mur l'un des canapés et repoussai sur le côté la table basse du salon pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur le tapis duveteux. Ce tapis était un cadeau du vieux Quil, l'un des ainés et le grand-père de Quil. Lui et moi, nous nous entendions plutôt bien malgré son caractère grognon. Une fois l'espace libre, je me reculai afin de laisser la place à Ombre qui se coucha en boule et qui m'observa attentivement. Je soupirai tristement en secouant la tête dans un geste incrédule.

_**« Tu ne veux pas faire revenir Sam pour moi ? Il me manque, j'ai envie de sentir ses bras chauds autour de moi et d'avoir de longues conversations comme j'avais l'habitude d'avoir avec lui avant que toute cette histoire avec Jacob commence... »**_ Murmurais-je en le fixant dans les yeux cherchant le moindre signe que Sam allait revenir.

Ombre se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux puis il déposa sa grosse tête entre ses deux pattes de devant la posant sur le tapis en peau d'animal tout en m'ignorant par la suite. Je savais parfaitement qu'Ombre avait besoin d'être en contrôle, mais qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait me manquer terriblement. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ma confrontation avec Jacob. Donc ça faisait un bail…

_**« Très bien comme tu le voudras c'est toi qui décides après tout, je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire pour le moment… »**_ Soupirais-je. _**« Mais je te garantis une chose, c'est que je vais aller parler au vieux fou pour trouver une solution à ce méga problème. Crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour le régler ! »**_Dis-je fermement avec un visage sérieux et grave montrant à quel point j'étais sincère avant que je me retourne et que j'aille vers la cuisine préparer un petit quelque chose pour ce loup borné.

La cuisine était plutôt une grande pièce, car j'aimais cuisiner et passer mon temps dedans, mais il me fallait aussi de la place surtout depuis que je boitais à cause des blessures que m'avait infligées Victoria. Non seulement, elle m'avait poignardé et avait touché ma hanche par la même occasion, mais elle avait aussi fait de gros dégâts quand elle avait frappé son pied où James l'avait fait. J'avais déjà eu une fracture assez importante qui n'était pas entièrement guérie et donc en faisant cela, elle avait aggravé encore plus les choses pour ma jambe, ce qui en résultait pour moi de boiter et d'avoir encore mal certaines fois quand je faisais des mouvements inappropriés. Je ne pouvais plus faire certaines choses que j'avais aimées faire avant, comme la moto ou la course par exemple. Il me fallait aussi de l'espace pour ma sœur et mon frère quand ils venaient me rendre visite, mais je devais aussi en avoir pour que Billy puisse circuler avec sa chaise roulante librement. J'aurais aimé qu'il me rende plus souvent visite, mais il était un peu limité pour conduire une voiture, il devait absolument avoir un chauffeur.

Les murs étaient peints d'un gris souris et les meubles de la cuisine équipée étaient d'un bleu turquoise foncé allant plus vers le bleu que vers le vert, c'était en fait le juste milieu. Les poignées des portes étaient en aluminium. Dans le centre de la pièce se trouvait un ilot central qui servait de bar et de table en même temps à certains moments surtout quand j'étais seul pour manger, il était aussi assez grand et de couleur grise pour l'épaisse tablette en bois sur le dessus et les portes des armoires de l'ilot étaient d'un bleu turquoise. La cuisine en général était très éclairée et illuminée grâce aux grandes doubles portes vitrées dans le fond de la pièce prenant tout un mur à elles seules, mais il y avait d'autres fenêtres également dans la pièce. C'était un choix personnel parce que j'aimais voir le paysage forestier le matin, mais j'aimais aussi cuisiner en profitant de la vue merveilleuse des arbres et de la forêt environnante. Devant ces grandes portes vitrées était installée une grande table en bois noire que je pouvais rallongée à volonté.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce que je pourrais préparer pour le groupe de loups qui allaient certainement être affamés et qu'en plus Ombre n'avait pas encore manger un bon repas de la journée, je décidai d'abord de lui concocter un petit quelque chose puis j'allais m'occuper du repas de midi pour plus tard quand les autres seront là.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à cuisiner, je me dirigeai vers le salon et déposai une assiette avec une omelette aux poivrons, oignons, pommes de terre et lardons devant Ombre. Celui-ci renifla quelques instants avant de commencer à manger avec appétit et délice. Le laissant seul et tranquille, je retournai dans ma cuisine à mes fourneaux et commençai à cuisiner deux plats différents. Mes lasagnes Swan et mes spaghettis à la bolognaise faite maison. Bien entendu, je me chargeai en premier lieu des lasagnes étant donné qu'elles étaient plus longues à préparer et à cuire. Pendant qu'elles cuisaient dans le four, j'en profitai pour préparer à mon aise la sauce bolognaise. Je commençai donc à hacher les oignons puis à les faire dorer. Ensuite, je fis colorer la viande et ajouta des poivrons ainsi que des champignons pour enfin terminer par y mettre la purée de tomates ainsi que les épices nécessaires. Satisfait que tous les ingrédients furent ajoutés comme il se le devait, je laissai la sauce mijoter un peu. Une heure plus tard, mes lasagnes étaient cuites et ma sauce était prête.

Présentement, j'étais occupé à découper les légumes pour la salade quand j'entendis un boucan pas possible venant du salon. Eh bien, on dirait que les garçons et Leah étaient arrivés en fin de compte… Secouant la tête, je les ignorai et continuai ce que j'étais en train de faire comme si de rien n'était.

_**« Tante Bella… »**_ Murmura une toute petite voix enfantine de derrière moi.

Je posai mon couteau sur le comptoir, essayai mes mains avec un essuie puis je me tournai pour apercevoir la petite Claire qui avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, cette petite princesse était en fait l'imprégnée de Quil et elle le faisait tourner bourrique depuis le tout début. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine en se tordant les mains dans la timidité et la nervosité. Je lui souris joyeusement afin de la rassurer puis je m'accroupis comme je le pouvais à cause de ma hanche et j'ouvris grand mes bras pour qu'elle vienne à moi. Quand elle vit cela, elle se précipita à toute hâte et à toute vitesse pour ensuite se loger dans mon étreinte tout en me serrant de toutes ses forces. Un instant plus tard, je me relevai avec elle accroché autour de ma taille comme un petit singe.

_**« Tu m'as manqué énormément, ma petite puce… »**_ Dis-je avec des larmes aux yeux en caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux noirs.

_**« Moi aussi… Méchant Jacob et méchante Emily ne voulaient pas que je vienne te voir, mais maman est venue et a dit que je pouvais si je le voulais. Maman t'aime beaucoup… »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant tout en jouant avec l'une des mèches de mes cheveux en la tournant autour de ses doigts.

La dernière fois que j'avais vue Claire, elle allait avoir quatre ans, c'était un peu avant l'obtention de mon diplôme il y a deux ans de cela. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était lors de ma confrontation avec Jacob. Maintenant, Claire avait bien grandie dans une magnifique petite fille, elle avait à présent six ans. Tant de temps avait passé depuis et tant de temps avait été perdu à cause de Jacob.

_**« Tu as faim, princesse ? »**_ demandais-je avec un doux sourire.

_**« Oui ! »**_ cria-t-elle avec bonheur en frappant énergiquement des mains dans l'excitation et l'enthousiasme.

_**« Hé Bell' s qu'est- ce qu'on mange ? »**_ demanda Quil en entrant dans la pièce tout en se frottant le ventre avec sa main sans aucune salutation. Non mais quel impoli celui-là !

_**« Si tu n'utilises pas un autre ton avec moi, tu n'auras rien du tout… Je ne suis pas ta bonne… Compris ? »**_ Répliquais-je aussitôt avec un sourcil relevé.

Il ne répondit pas, mais déglutit parce qu'il savait que j'étais très sérieuse à ce sujet. Sans un autre mot, il se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres. Je secouai la tête amusée. En souriant sincèrement pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, je reposai Claire sur ses deux pieds puis allai vers la table en bois et commençai à mettre la table pendant le temps que les pâtes cuisaient dans l'eau salée.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, j'installai la salade et le parmesan sur la table. Je fis reculer Claire avec moi en nous mettant contre le comptoir de la cuisine afin de ne pas être bousculé ou dans le chemin quand la bande de goinfres arriveront dans la pièce comme un troupeau d'éléphants.

_**« À TABLE ! »**_ criais-je d'une voix forte et élevée avec un sourire narquois en sachant comment il allait réagir.

Immédiatement, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth et Leah se ruèrent dans la cuisine suivie de la forme en loup de Sam et ils coururent tous vers la table en s'installant rapidement avec impatience.

_**« Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse là, beauté ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire manger de la salade ! On est des loups pour ton info pas des lapins bouffeurs d'herbe ! »**_ S'exclama Paul avec incrédulité.

_**« Si tu me permets, espèce de grand crétin… Je vais d'abord servir Claire puis mettre une part de côté pour Billy ainsi que pour vieux Quil puis je vais moi-même me servir une assiette si vous voulez bien me le permettre et seulement après, je mettrais les plats sur la table pour que vous puissiez tous les dévorer à votre faim, mais n'oubliez pas Sam aussi non ça ira très mal pour chacun de vous. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ou dois-je me répéter ? »**_ Dis-je d'une voix ferme avec un sourcil relevé afin de voir s'ils étaient assez intelligents pour me laisser faire ce que bon me semblait.

_**« Mais… »**_ Protesta Quil avec une moue d'un enfant qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

_**« Pas de mais Quily ou je le dis à grand-père Quily ! »**_ le gronda Claire avec des yeux innocents.

En voyant les yeux de Quil s'écarquiller de peur puis se ramollir en regardant Claire, j'éclatai de rire, car son visage était si drôle à voir. Je préparai donc les quelques assiettes avant de mettre les plats sur la table et de servir une part pour Ombre. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir du chemin quand ils se ruèrent tous sur la nourriture. Je secouai la tête en roulant des yeux. On dirait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eut à manger de leur vie… Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé à ce sujet. Ensuite, je posai l'assiette plutôt généreuse devant Ombre avec une caresse sur sa tête et je fis enfin mon chemin vers Claire. Je l'installai sur l'un des hauts tabourets de l'ilot central, mis son assiette devant elle et m'asseyais enfin à côté d'elle tout en commençant moi-même à manger ma propre assiette de nourriture tout en discutant avec Claire sur ce qui s'était déroulé chez elle depuis la dernière fois. En milieu de repas, Ombre vint s'installer à mes pieds et ferma les yeux pour dormir. Je souris avec affection en voyant cela, mais bien vite je reconcentrai mon attention sur Claire. Elle avait un débit de parole incroyable…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Libre**

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance confortable, chaleureuse et remplie de bonne humeur. Quand il fut terminé, la plupart des garçons du pack me remercièrent puis Seth, Quil et Claire partirent de la maison. Quil allait reconduire Claire chez elle avant de rejoindre Seth pour patrouiller autour de la Push.

_**« Quelqu'un peut-il me conduire chez Vieux Quil ? »**_ demandais-je à personne en particulier pour ceux qui restaient c'est-à-dire Leah, Jared et Paul.

_**« On va le faire ! »**_ dirent à l'unisson Paul et Jared.

_**« OK. Tu fais quoi toi, Lee-Lee ? »**_ Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle pour la voir dévisager Ombre avec colère et agacement.

_**« Je vais rentrer pour un peu me reposer. J'ai fortement besoin de mon lit douillet… »**_ Répondit-elle en bâillant tout en se levant de la table.

En réponse, j'hochai la tête et je tournai ma tête vers Ombre tout en l'observant curieusement.

_**« Et toi, Sammy… Tu fais quoi ? Je suppose que tu viens avec moi… »**_ Déclarais-je simplement.

Ombre se contenta juste de se lever et d'aller vers la porte. Eh bien… Ce qui répondait à ma question alors. Je débarrassai vite fait la table avec l'aide de Jared pendant le temps que Paul observait la forêt par la porte vitrée de la cuisine avec ses bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Leah, quant à elle me fit une petite vague avec sa main puis elle disparut de ma vue. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, je lui fis un clin d'œil en réponse et continuai à ranger tranquillement la cuisine. Une fois que tout fut correctement à sa place, je me retournai pour apercevoir Jared penché en avant sur le comptoir de l'ilot central avec sa tête dans une main, il était occupé à m'observer avec émerveillement et un petit sourire sur son visage.

_**« C'est dingue comme tu sembles dans ton élément, comme tous tes faits et gestes semblent si naturel quand tu es occupé dans cette cuisine. C'était comme si tu étais né pour ça… L'homme qui aura la chance de t'épouser ou partager sa vie avec toi sera un batard chanceux… »**_ Murmura-t-il.

Paul, lui était toujours à sa place initiale près de la baie vitrée.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, le jour de ton diplôme ? Je veux dire… Tu sais avec la sangsue… »**_ Demanda soudainement Paul avec intérêt tout en se retournant pour me regarder et me scruter avec prudence à la recherche de ma réaction possible.

Je le fixai avec de grands yeux craintifs et je déglutis difficilement tant bien que mal avant de fermer mes yeux en laissant tomber mes mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine et en m'appuyant sur le bord de celui-ci pour me soutenir. Je pris quelques inspirations afin de me calmer. Je redoutais que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête pour révéler tous les détails sordides de cette nuit-là, tout ce que j'avais vu et ressentis en voyant mon père être torturer pour ensuite mourir dans mes bras. C'était une expérience horrible et j'en faisais encore des cauchemars. Une nuit dont j'allais me souvenir pour toujours. Non seulement j'avais perdu l'un des hommes les plus importants de ma vie, mais j'avais failli également aussi mourir. Peut-être que je n'étais pas morte comme mon père l'était, mais une partie de moi était partie avec mon père cette fois-là. Ça ne sera plus jamais le même dans ma vie sans lui… J'avais beaucoup perdu, mais surtout j'avais perdu la possibilité de porter un enfant un jour, dans l'avenir et ça, ce fut très dur pour moi à avaler la pilule de ce fait.

_**« PAUL ! »**_ hurla Jared consterner et dans l'indignation que Paul ose poser une telle question surtout en sachant que je leur dirais quand j'étais prête à le faire. J'entendis même le grognement d'Ombre se trouvant à l'extérieur.

_**« Je suis désolé, beauté, je ne voulais te faire aucun mal, mais tu ne nous as jamais parlé de cela et de ce qui s'est vraiment passé… »**_ s'excusa Paul en venant près de moi, en me retournant et en me prenant dans ses bras forts et musclés dans le confort.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le fixer avec un sourire triste et des yeux remplis de larmes contenues tout en inspirant profondément afin de m'aider à me calmer. En sentant son odeur virile, cela eut l'effet désiré.

_**« Beaucoup de choses se sont produites cette nuit-là… Tu sais si je suis resté à l'hôpital si longtemps ce n'est pas pour rien. Victoria a réussi à faire en sorte que plus jamais -… Que jamais, je puisse porter un enfant. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants parce qu'avec Renée, j'ai toujours été la mère au lieu de l'enfant, mais quand les médecins qui m'avaient soigné m'ont annoncé cette terrible nouvelle… Je -… ça a été difficile pour moi d'envisager que je ne pourrais jamais sentir une vie, un petit être se développer et grandir à l'intérieur de moi. Je -… Plus tard… Pas maintenant… Je ne peux pas, je ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore prête pour en parler… » **_Murmurais-je d'une voix brisée et dans un ton suppliant afin qu'il comprenne que c'était trop difficile pour moi, que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête pour cette étape.

Paul hocha la tête dans la compréhension et me serra plus fortement dans ses bras dans le soutien et dans le confort. L'instant suivant, Jared rejoignit notre étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi tous les trois dans cette position pendant un très long moment. Finalement, nous nous dégageâmes et j'allai prendre le plat que j'avais mis de côté plus tôt pour Vieux Quil dans le frigo. Une fois fait, tous les trois, nous sortîmes de la maison et nous rejoignîmes Ombre dehors qui était couché sur le perron. Paul et Jared allèrent eux derrière un arbre afin de se transformer en leurs loups pendant le temps que je grimpai avec attention et précaution sur le dos d'Ombre avec mon plat dans une main.

Très rapidement et une fois que je fus convenablement installé, il commença à marcher et à faire son chemin vers les arbres dans la forêt plus profonde suivit par Paul et Jared puis lentement, nous commençâmes une course plus rapide, mais pas trop, à travers les bois afin de nous rendre en territoire quilleute.

Il était environ une heure ou deux plus tard quand nous arrivâmes sur la propriété du Vieux Quil. C'était un endroit assez agréable… C'était une petite maison modeste sans superflus et artifices inutiles, quelque chose de chaleureux et confortable tout comme chez moi. C'était un lieu très isolé et tranquille ainsi que paisible. Une maison faite de bois avec une petite terrasse se tenait debout dans un coin de la petite clairière, la maisonnette se trouvait près de quelques arbres. À côté de la bâtisse était un petit potager contenant plusieurs légumes différents, quelques herbes aromatiques, mais aussi des herbes spéciales pour l'utilisation médicale. Devant la maison se tenait un vaste jardin de fleurs et en son milieu y était dessiné un chemin fait de pierre aidant ainsi plus facilement l'accès vers la maison.

Quand les gars s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la maison toujours à l'orée des arbres, je descendis avec prudence du dos d'Ombre puis je marchai vers la maison de Vieux Quil avec Ombre sur mon côté. Un instant plus tard, Paul et Jared immergèrent des arbres et nous rejoignirent, mais dans une forme humaine contrairement à Sam qui était toujours dans sa forme de loup. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous montâmes les marches de la terrasse et j'allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison pour ensuite y frapper plusieurs coups.

Au bout d'un bon moment d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et le visage ridé de Vieux Quil apparut dans l'ouverture.

_**« Bella ? »**_ s'étonna-t-il avec une expression stupéfaite et choquée. _**« Que fais-tu ici, mon enfant ? »**_ se reprit-il en ouvrant la porte plus largement afin de me laisser entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, mais bien vite, il aperçut Sam et donc, il se décida à sortir à la place en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour l'aider à se soutenir. _**« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ce chemin surtout pas avec l'état que tu es pour marcher avec la blessure que te cause ta hanche sur ta jambe. »**_ Me gronda-t-il avec reproche et désapprobation comme toute figure parentale le ferait.

_**« Avez-vous entendu parler de qui s'est récemment produit avec Sam ? » **_demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le fond de la balancelle qui se tenait sur le côté gauche de la porte d'entrée.

_**« Oui, en effet. Billy m'en a parlé… Toute une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a réussi à briser cette imprégnation… Il doit bien y avoir une cause pour que cela se produise, mais laquelle ? Je ne sais toujours pas, je n'ai aucune explication pour ce phénomène qui ne s'est jamais produit jusqu'aujourd'hui… »**_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix pensive et sereine en s'asseyant à son tour sur la balancelle à côté de moi.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Paul et Jared se laissèrent tomber sur l'une des marches de la terrasse tandis qu'Ombre s'installa confortablement à mes pieds avec sa tête entre ses deux pattes de devant tout en gardant ses yeux sur moi.

_**« Si je peux me le permettre… J'ai peut-être une idée de la façon dont ça s'est produit et pourquoi… » **_Ajouta Paul en se relevant après un long silence et en allant s'asseoir sur la rambarde de la terrasse se trouvant près de Vieux Quil et de moi-même.

_**« Qu'est-ce ce que ça serait ? »**_ demanda Vieux Quil d'une voix intriguée et curieuse.

_**« Eh bien… Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais je vais essayer avec ce que j'ai comme informations en ma possession. Tout le monde sait que quand un loup s'imprègne, il devient automatiquement tout ce que désire cette personne en n'ayant aucun choix en la matière… »**_ Commença-t-il calmement en croisant ses bras. _**« Avant l'imprégnation sur Emily, Sam était fou amoureux de Leah et ça, c'était un secret pour personne sur la Push. Du jour au lendemain, il s'est imprégné d'une personne pour qui il ne portait aucune affection ou sentiment de ce genre. » **_Poursuivit-il sur le même ton. _**« Je me demande juste si Sam s'est réellement pris d'affection pour elle comme elle le prétend ou pas. Peut-être que si Emily avait choisi que Sam devienne seulement un ami ou un protecteur que tout ce drame avec Leah ne se serait pas produit et il y aurait moins de douleurs ainsi que moins de souffrances. Du moins pour Sam et Leah. Je pense même qu'Emily ne lui a pas vraiment donné de choix en la question sur quel genre de relation ils allaient avoir tous les deux et qu'elle l'a aussi obligé à être avec elle dans tous les sens du terme quoi qu'il en coute pour lui et pour Leah. Elle se foutait de leur bonheur, tout ce qui comptait pour elle… C'était elle et elle seule. Depuis que je suis devenu un loup et même un peu avant depuis que cette histoire a commencé, j'ai souvent vu et observé que Sam était en colère pour une raison ou pour une autre quand Emily était à proximité. Je ne pense pas que c'est une coïncidence qu'Ombre ait attaqué Emily ce jour-là, je pense même que le loup de Sam la déteste voir la hait pour l'avoir obligé d'être avec elle. En observant Sam de plus près, je l'ai toujours vu avec des yeux vides d'émotions, ternes presque morts pour ainsi dire… » **_Déclara Paul d'une voix très réfléchie et grave en s'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son train de pensées.

_**« Continue… »**_ L'invita Vieux Quil d'un geste de la tête.

_**« Eh bien… Cela a brusquement changé quand il a découvert Bella dans les bois de Forks après que la sangsue l'ait quitté là à se débrouiller par elle-même. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais pour le peu de souvenirs que j'ai vus dans son esprit sous sa forme de loup, il a ressenti un lien avec elle quand il a croisé ses yeux. C'était quelque chose encore plus fort que l'imprégnation et je me demande si ce lien qu'il a avec Bella ne l'a peut-être pas aidé et lui a permis de briser l'imprégnation avec Emily quand le temps était venu. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella, Sam a commencé à se battre avec l'imprégnation, mais avec l'obligation qu'Emily mettait sur lui ce n'était pas facile pour lui de le faire. Malheureusement, lors de la confrontation de Bella et Jacob, il était sous les ordres de celui-ci et ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet non sans que ce soit les instincts à l'état pur de Sam qui sortent complètement. Pour qu'il le fasse, qu'il se laisse à ses instincts animaux, il a fallu que quelque chose le provoque, provoque surtout ses instincts de protection qu'il a avec Bella. »**_ Continua-t-il pensivement en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Pourquoi selon toi, il a fallu si longtemps pour l'imprégnation se brise ? » **_demandais-je avec curiosité en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec intérêt.

_**« Je pense qu'il y a eu plusieurs causes. Premièrement, il n'était plus l'alpha jusqu'à ce que certaines personnes le reconnaissent comme tel et donc il avait moins de pouvoir à ce moment-là. Deuxièmement, tu n'étais plus là. C'était avec ta présence que tu lui donnais la volonté, la force et le courage de se battre avec l'imprégnation donc une fois que tu as disparu, il a un peu abandonné, car il avait besoin de ton soutien. »**_ Répondit-il simplement.

_**« Le jour avant que Sam se retrouve dans cet état et qu'il brise complètement le lien d'imprégnation entre lui et Emily, j'ai entendu une dispute entre eux deux. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires même si je dois être honnête, j'étais curieux du sujet de dispute. Pour le peu que j'ai entendu, j'ai compris les principaux points et l'un d'eux était l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Bella. Selon Emily, Sam lui appartenait et à elle seule, elle ne voulait voir aucune femme surtout pas Bella tourner autour de Sam ou être en sa présence. Je l'ai entendu clairement ordonner à Sam de ne plus voir Bella ou la contacter de n'importe qu'elle manière. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, Bella, mais Sam gardait un œil sur toi et patrouillait près de ta maison afin de s'assurer que tu étais bien et sans danger, cela même après ta confrontation avec Black. Apparemment, Emily a appris, je ne sais pas comment ce fait. Si Sam n'arrêtait pas ce qu'il faisait pour garder Bella en sécurité, Emily a déclaré qu'il y aurait de très graves conséquences… En clair, elle a menacé Bella et c'est ça qui a fait sortir les instincts de protection de Sam »**_ Fini Paul.

_**« Quelle salope ! Attends un peu que je mette mes mains sur elle… Comment ose-t-elle ordonner des choses à Sam… Pas étonnant qu'il n'a pas réussi à briser le lien avec cette chienne jusqu'à présent… Il était obligé… »**_ M'exclamais-je fortement avec des yeux dans des fentes remplis de colère. _**« Donc… Tu crois que c'est la menace d'Emily qui a fait en sorte que l'imprégnation se brise totalement ? »**_ Devinais-je en sachant très bien la réponse.

_**« Exact… Par contre, je ne sais pas comment il l'a fait… »**_ Répondit-il en croisant ses chevilles.

_**« Je pense que c'est parce que son loup a repris le dessus et il lui faut le temps de se calmer, mais aussi de faire face à la douleur de la perte de l'imprégnation. » **_Fis-je comme hypothèse tout en réfléchissant._** « Y a-t-il une solution pour qu'il revienne à son état normal plus rapidement que d'attendre que tout cela se passe ? Ça pourrait prendre longtemps voir une éternité et on ne sait pas dans quel état de santé pourrait se retrouver Sam. Il mange à peine et quand il le fait, c'est par obligation quand je ne lui laisse pas le choix en la matière. J'ai peur pour lui… »**_ Demandais-je à Vieux Quil avec inquiétude et angoisse dans ma voix.

_**« Laisse-moi y réfléchir pendant un petit moment… »**_ Répondit-il calmement. _**« Tiens… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas réchauffer ce bon petit plat que tu as cuisiné pendant le temps que je pense à ce sujet ? »**_ Réfléchis Vieux Quil avec un sourire entendu et des yeux gourmands fixés sur la boite posée sur mes genoux.

À cette dernière remarque, je roulai des yeux. Il était exactement comme son petit-fils, de vrais estomacs sans fond. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux d'où venait l'appétit gigantesque de Quil. Avec un sourire, je me levai et entrai dans la maison en allant directement dans la petite cuisine. Je me mis rapidement au travail puis mit le plat dans le four à microonde et j'attendis qu'il se réchauffe. En attendant que ça soit à une température adéquate, je préparai une assiette ainsi que des couverts sur un plateau accompagné d'un verre de vin.

Je connaissais les préférences de Vieux Quil sur le bout des doigts. Il était l'une des seules personnes que j'avais rarement vues depuis la mort de mon père. En temps normal, j'étais sur ma propriété à mettre en place ma maison. Maintenant que tout était en place comme je le voulais, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'excuses pour rester éloigner. De toute façon, avant que Paul et Jared viennent me chercher pour aider Sam, je ne voulais voir aucun d'entre eux surtout pas les membres du pack, j'étais trop en colère contre chacun d'eux pour ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant que ces deux-là m'avaient expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas pu m'aider à cause des ordres de Jacob, c'était une histoire toute différente. Par contre, il n'allait pas falloir pour le propre bien et sécurité de Jacob que je le croise, car sinon cela allait très certainement se terminer très mal pour lui, j'allais le tuer.

Plateau en main avec une assiette fumante ainsi que dégageant une délicieuse et savoureuse odeur posée sur le plateau, je sortis sur la terrasse puis déposai le plateau sur les genoux de Vieux Quil. Il me sourit aimablement en remerciement, il prit ses couverts en main et commença à manger tout en se délectant de ma lasagne. Une recette familiale que ma grand-mère paternelle faisait elle-même, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses que mon père savait cuisiner sans bruler la préparation et qui étaient comestibles à manger.

_**« Alors ? »**_ demandais-je en me rasseyant dans la balancelle où j'étais plus tôt.

_**« C'est toujours excellent avec toi en préparent ces plats délicieux, mais ce n'est pas ça que tu demandes… Il y a bien une chose que j'ai à l'esprit, mais c'est très risqué et dangereux. »**_ Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

_**« Dites-moi…. »**_ Poussais-je avec un petit sourire.

_**« Comme tu es le canalisateur… Tu devrais faire un voyage spirituel et parler aux esprits pour leur demander ce qu'il faut faire… »**_ M'informa-t-il dans une note inquiète.

_**« HORS DE QUESTION ! »**_ cria Paul en se redressant dans une position tendue.

_**« C'est trop dangereux ! »**_ ajouta vivement Jared en se levant et en regardant Vieux Quil comme s'il voulait le tuer pour sa suggestion.

Quant à Ombre, il grogna de façon menaçante et dangereuse en redressant sa tête pour fixer Vieux Quil avec des yeux remplis de fureur. Doucement, je mis ma main sur la tête d'Ombre et il se calma aussitôt en une fraction de seconde.

_**« Fascinant… »**_ Contempla Vieux Quil avec admiration et émerveillement en voyant à quelle vitesse et rapidité Ombre s'était calmé simplement à mon touché.

_**« C'est ce que je disais plus tôt ! Hier soir, il a suffi pour Bella de chanter une chanson pour que Sam se calme et qu'il arrête de grogner contre nous. Sa voix est comme un baume calmant et tranquillisant… »**_ Déclara Paul avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

_**« Ce matin, il a fait la même chose en grognant contre Seth quand celui-ci a voulu venir près de moi, mais il l'a fait aussi hier soir quand tout le monde est parti… »**_ Intervins-je en murmurant.

_**« Ça change les choses alors dans ce cas… »**_ S'exprima aussitôt Vieux Quil dans la contemplation et dans la réflexion avec des yeux perdus dans le vide.

_**« Comment ça ? »**_ demanda Jared curieusement en fronçant les sourcils de façon approfondie.

_**« Bella devra toujours faire un voyage spirituel pour entrer en contact avec vos ancêtres, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour se prouver à leurs yeux surtout parce qu'elle est un visage pâle et un étranger à notre tribu. En faisant cela, elle montrera qu'elle est digne d'entrer officiellement dans la tribu. » **_Expliqua-t-il avec un regard d'excuse vers moi pour les termes qu'il avait employés.

_**« Digne ? Mais elle s'est déjà prouvée et cela à plusieurs reprises ! »**_ Rétorqua Paul d'une voix forte et en colère.

_**« Ensuite… »**_ Demandais-je intrigué tout en ignorant la réaction violente de Paul. Après tout, j'y étais habitué.

_**« Tu dois faire une préparation pour le voyage spirituel. Comme l'a mentionné Jared, ça peut être très dangereux surtout depuis que tu es humaine en n'ayant aucun gêne de loup dans ton sang. Tu dois vraiment être sûr de ce choix, de cette décision, c'est très important surtout vu le nombre de risques qu'il pourrait y avoir. »**_ Murmura Vieux Quil en me regardant très sérieusement dans les yeux essayant de me faire changer d'avis sur la chose.

_**« Continuez… »**_ L'invitais-je d'un signe de la main en le poussant pour plus d'explications.

_**« Comme je l'ai dit, il y a une certaine préparation. Elle est très complexe en soit, voir pénible. Si tu décides de le faire… à partir de maintenant, tu dois arrêter de manger et de boire afin que ton corps puisse se préparer. Il faut qu'il soit au plus faible niveau pour qu'ainsi ton esprit puisse travailler tranquillement et librement sans être attaché à ton corps, sans être retenu par ton corps. Ton corps doit être le plus vulnérable possible pour que son esprit puisse prendre le contrôle complet. Bien sûr, chaque voyage spirituel est différent d'une personne à une autre. Quand tu reviendras de ce voyage et comme tu es lié d'une certaine manière à Sam, tu devras aussi accomplir un rituel, un rituel de liaison. C'est quelque chose de très rare, mais dans les années, il y a eu un ou deux cas où un loup avait un lien avec une personne qui n'était pas son imprégné. Ce lien est un lien d'âme sœur, mais pas au niveau romantique obligatoirement, il peut faire en sorte que ces deux personnes ont un lien comme des frères ou protecteurs. »**_ Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire que je ne pus identifier clairement.

_**« OK… Jusqu'ici, je comprends plus ou moins les points importants… »**_ Déclarais-je avec un hochement de tête.

_**« Apparemment, tu es la seule pouvant entrer en contact avec Sam d'une manière ou d'une autre et son loup, mais pour l'instant c'est son loup qui est en contrôle des choses et qui domine Sam. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, son loup ne te voit pas comme une menace, au contraire, il te voit comme quelqu'un à protéger, comme un des siens. Avec ce rituel, tu pourras entrer dans son esprit, mais surtout cela va renforcer votre lien qui est déjà unique en son genre, vos âmes vont se relier entre elles, elles vont se compléter. C'est un peu le même principe qu'une imprégnation en fait, mais en plus fort. »**_ Dit-il calmement et d'une voix patience me permettant d'assimiler toutes les informations que je recevais.

_**« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Est-ce que Sam sera comme une sorte de compagnon ou un truc pareil ? »**_ M'inquiétais-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur Ombre qui s'était endormi sous mes caresses.

_**« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si après le voyage spirituel ou le rituel de liaison vous serez frère et sœur, amis ou autre chose, mais je ne pense pas que vous serez des compagnons surtout étant donné que ce lien s'est créé quand Sam t'as troué dans ces bois. Dès ce jour-là, il t'a réclamé comme la sienne, mais même s'il était imprégné d'Emily parce que votre lien à tous le deux est beaucoup plus fort qu'une imprégnation ordinaire. Donc, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, Sam ne sera certainement pas comme un compagnon pour toi. Il sera comme un gardien, un protecteur, un frère, mais pas autre chose romantiquement parlant. » **_Termina-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

À ces révélations, je soupirai de soulagement parce qu'honnêtement, je ne voyais pas Sam de cette façon. Certes, il était un homme très beau, voir magnifique et agréable à regarder, mais je le voyais comme un frère, un meilleur ami rien d'autre en plus.

_**« En quoi consiste ce rituel ? »**_ demandais-je de façon attentive et réfléchie après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

_**« Tu devras faire un sacrifice, un sacrifice ultime… »**_ Commença-t-il.

_**« Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir lui donner ma virginité ? »**_ m'exclamais-je avec de gros yeux remplis de gêne et d'embarras.

_**« Tu es vierge ! »**_ s'exclama à son tour Paul avec incrédulité tout en me regardant de bas en haut avec envie et faim.

_**« Oui. »**_ Me contentais-je de répondre comme si ce n'était pas la plus grande des nouvelles et cela, je le fis sans rougir. Ça, c'était l'ancienne Bella, maintenant j'étais une toute autre personne, une personne différente et plus confiante.

_**« Même pas avec -… »**_ Commença Jared d'une voix trainante.

_**« Prudiward ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Et même… Il refusait tout simplement de me toucher. Soi-disant parce qu'l voulait être marié avant de faire un tel acte important. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais certainement pas laissé me toucher… »**_ Répondis-je farouchement en utilisant une voix indifférente en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ demanda Paul avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil relevé curieusement après s'être remis de son choc à mon annonce de plus tôt.

_**« Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions sur les positions que tu utilises quand tu baises tes petites salopes en chaleur ? »**_ rétorquais-je vivement avec un sourire narquois aux yeux de Vieux Quil qui devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes volantes à mon langage coloré.

Bon, il était vrai qu'en général, devant lui j'étais toujours respectueuse même s'il savait que quand je n'étais pas en sa présence, je jurais comme un marin et que je ne me laissais plus faire comme avant, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher c'était trop tentant et je me faisais toujours un plaisir de remettre les gens à leur place surtout lui, je l'avais toujours fait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Une rencontre inoubliable je devais le dire. Ce jour-là, il m'avait tellement énervé et j'étais déjà très en colère alors quand il avait franchi la ligne, je l'avais tout simplement frappé pour lui remettre les idées en place. Après cela, une amitié étrange entre lui et moi était née.

_**« Mais pour te répondre… Je veux rencontrer un homme, un homme unique et spécial qui sera mon compagnon pour longtemps, un homme avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie avec. Je peux avoir une réputation de salope ou de chienne, mais point de vue sexuel, tout est toujours fermé et verrouillé. Si tu veux un examen gynécologique comme preuve, ça peut se faire et je peux te le fournir. Je ne suis pas un gigolo ou un coureur de jupons comme toi, Lahote ! »**_ Terminais-je avec un ricanement sur mes lèvres en le voyant déglutir.

_**« Putain ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas imprégné de toi ? T'es la femme parfaite et la femme de mes rêves ! » **_S'émerveilla-t-il en gémissant tout en étant dans un état second.

_**« Et ça restera des fantasmes, Lahote… »**_ Souris-je béatement en voyant son visage déconfit.

_**« Pas juste… »**_ Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, mais assez fort pour que Vieux Quil et moi puissions l'entendre correctement.

_**« Ouais… Paul a franchement raison pour une fois… »**_ Affirma Jared à son tour avec un sourire amusé.

_**« Hé ! »**_ s'exclama Paul avec un regard de reproche à Jared pour son commentaire.

_**« De toute façon, mon cher Paul… Nous sommes bien trop semblables et finalement nous aurions fini par nous entretuer à la fin… »**_ M'amusais-je à sa moue déçue.

_**« Là, elle n'a pas du tout tort ! »**_ concéda Jared amusé en imaginant probablement les choses à ce sujet dans sa tête puis il éclata de rire de façon hystérique.

_**« Pas faute d'avoir essayé… »**_ Grommela Paul toujours d'une voix boudeuse.

_**« C'est très noble de ta part de vouloir quelque chose comme ça… »**_ Murmura Vieux Quil avec approbation en intervenant afin de changer de sujet.

_**« Il faut en remercier mon père. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, mais surtout, il m'a fait découvrir et comprendre la pureté de l'amour et comment il était rare. Pour moi, ce genre de choses est un peu comme une preuve d'amour… »**_ déclarais-je d'une voix mélancolique avec un doux sourire en me souvenant de toutes les conversations que j'avais eues avec mon père sur un sujet ou un autre.

Mon père et moi avions tous les deux la faculté de nous comprendre sans que beaucoup de mots soient dits ou prononcés à voix haute. Ces conversations et nos chamailleries pour taquiner l'autre me manquaient énormément.

Un long silence s'installa à mes paroles en souvenir à mon père, à son sourire chaleureux et à l'homme merveilleux qu'il était…

_**« Alors… C'est quoi exactement le sacrifice que je dois faire pour aider Sammy ? »**_ Demandais-je au bout d'un moment pour attirer leur attention sur le sujet principal de ma venue ici

_**« Ton sang. »**_ Répondit Vieux Quil d'une voix posée.

_**« Mon sang ? »**_ répétais-je sceptique et avec méfiance. _**« Excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais -… Sam n'est pas un vampire à ce que je sache…**_ _**»**_ Ironisais-je en le regardant de façon dubitative en me demandant mentalement s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou et que toutes ces légendes ne lui montaient pas soudainement à la tête.

_**« Pour que ton lien se finalise sans aucun problème, il doit y avoir un échange de l'essence de vie entre les deux parties. »**_ Expliqua-t-il avec un regard significatif tout en veillant à ignorer ma remarque de plus tôt.

_**« Ce qui veut dire en clair que si je reçois le sang de Sam, je pourrais me transformer en louve comme Leah le fait et que donc, j'aurais les gênes d'un protecteur… Qui veut aussi dire une guérison ultra rapide et des sens plus développés ainsi que la force et la vitesse… »**_ Devinais-je pensivement avec un petit sourire de contentement.

_Peut-être que finalement Jacob allait entendre parler de moi plus tôt que prévu en fin de compte…_

_**« En effet, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu vas te transformer en une louve cependant. Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Bien sûr, il y a une chance sur je ne sais combien que cela se produise, il faut que tu te prépares et envisage que ça pourrait quand même arriver. Ce qui est sûr en tout cas… C'est que tu auras surement les sens plus accentués ainsi que la vitesse et la force ainsi que l'auto guérison. Tout cela parait bien, mais il y a tout de même un grand risque… tu dois prendre en considération tous les risques et difficultés possibles... une fois fait, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, c'est irréversible. Es-tu prête à risquer ta vie pour celle d'un autre, pour celle de Sam ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en me regardant dans les yeux.

_**« Oui… Je vais le faire… Je suis prête à tout pour faire revenir Sam de son état… »**_ Déclarais-je d'une voix ferme et confiante sans aucune hésitation ou crainte après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

_**« TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE MA PAROLE ! TU PEUX Y RESTER ! »**_ Cria Paul furieux en commençant à trembler violemment.

_**« Si tu étais dans ma position et qu'il y avait une chance pour que tu fasses revenir Sam parmi nous, tu ferais la même chose et n'oses même pas le nier ! »**_ répliquais-je aussi vite d'une voix dure en le fixant avec des yeux noirs de colère.

_**« Paul… Calme-toi bon sang ! »**_ Lui dit fermement Jared en le poussant vers l'arrière de la terrasse pour le distancer le plus possible de Vieux Quil et moi au cas où Paul perdait le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il phasait dans son loup.

Avec un dernier regard inquiet sur moi, Paul se retourna, sauta par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse en se transformant en même temps dans son loup et couru vers les arbres pour aller certainement se défouler et se calmer.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir quand il sera plus ou moins calmé. Il est juste inquiet pour toi et il a peur que tu y restes. Tu sais bien comment Paul s'est toujours senti envers toi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas imprégné sur toi… »**_ Essaya de me réconforter Jared en venant s'accroupir devant moi en me regardant dans les yeux en essayant de me rassurer comme il le pouvait.

_**« La fille qui sera un jour ton imprégnation aura de la chance de t'avoir, Jared. Tu es un grand ami… »**_ Souris-je doucement en pressant la main qu'il avait sur mon genou.

Après avoir dit cela à Jared, je regardai avec des yeux inquiets vers la ligne des arbres par lesquels Paul avait disparu. J'avais toujours été proche de lui, nous étions si semblables et nous étions également très protecteurs de l'autre. Il était vrai que j'aurais aussi voulu qu'il s'imprègne sur moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas et je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. Ce fut pourquoi je n'avais jamais rien tenté avec lui. Je ne voulais pas souffrir et être déchiré quand il rencontrerait la bonne personne et qu'il me quitte. Ça serait bien trop douloureux et ce fut pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de rester amis avec lui et rien de plus. Bien sûr, la tâche n'avait pas toujours été facile surtout quand Paul essayait de me séduire pour me mettre dans son lit, mais à force je m'étais habitué à ses tentatives.

Je soupirai de lassitude et de cette vie compliquée et indésirable qu'était le surnaturel puis je fermai mes yeux et posai ma tête contre le dossier de la balancelle en faisant un mouvement de vas et viens et restai installé sur mon siège confortable pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans manger, ni boire quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose qui n'était pas facile, mais je devais le faire pour Sam. Pour me distraire de l'envie de manger ou boire, Jared et Vieux Quil me parlèrent de tout et de rien tout comme Ombre essaya de me câliner avec sa grosse tête posée sur mes genoux après que Jared s'installa ailleurs. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures, Paul revint et me fit un petit sourire puis il se laisse tomber sur le sol de la terrasse à côté de la balancelle près de la porte contre le mur en bois de la maison.

_**« Tu en es sur ? »**_ demanda Vieux Quil plusieurs heures plus tard.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis un moment. Jared avait déposé une couverture sur mes épaules ainsi que sur mes genoux afin que je n'attrape pas froid, car même si nous étions au début de l'été, il faisait légèrement froid la nuit pour les humains.

_**« Oui ! »**_ affirmais-je avec confiance et finalité dans ma voix. _**« Je préfère mourir en sachant que j'ai fais quelque chose pour aider Sam ou pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre que de n'avoir rien fait ou prendre tous les risques qu'il fallait. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste emprisonner dans cet état, ce n'est pas bien et pas sain pour lui. Sam est très important pour moi et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est grâce surtout à lui et à mon père que je m'en suis sorti la première fois quand les Cullen sont partis. Presque tous les jours, il venait me rendre visite afin de vérifier si j'allais bien ou si je mangeais, même si je ne lui prêtais pas attention ou que je ne lui parlais pas, il restait là en ma présence jusqu'à mon père rentre du boulot. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant à part mon père. Sam est vraiment comme mon grand frère, un frère que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir tout comme Seth est mon petit frère et que Emmett ainsi que Jasper sont mes autres frères. Je dois l'aider m'importe la manière que je dois le faire. Si je dois donner ma vie pour le faire et bien ainsi soit-il… » **_Poursuivais-je avec une voix émue d'émotions et les larmes aux yeux en pensant à cette période, à ces premiers quelques mois quand les Cullen avaient tous quitté la ville. _**« Bien sûr… Il y a aussi les autres du pack qui m'ont aidé après cela, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'étais pas aussi proche que de Sam ou de Jared et de Paul. Jared est comme un bon ami, un meilleur ami. Paul… Eh bien, je ne peux pas le considérer comme un frère parce qu'alors ça serait comme de l'inceste. Entre Paul et moi, il y a toujours eu un sous-jacent de convoitise et de luxure. Cela n'a jamais été un secret pour personne. S'il n'y avait jamais eu tous ces trucs surnaturels, je pense que lui et moi, nous aurions peut-être pu être ensemble et vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais à cause de tout cela, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre le risque d'être une nouvelle fois blessé et brisé. Je l'ai vécue une fois et ça m'a suffi… » **_Terminais-je avec une note amère et plus froide.

_**« Je comprends ton raisonnement tout à fait… »**_ Déclara Vieux Quil avec tristesse et regret dans sa voix en observant ma main dans celle de Paul, je suivis son regard et je fis un sourire triste tout en ayant plusieurs larmes s'écoulant de mes yeux.

_**« Dans ce cas… »**_ Murmura-t-il en soupirant et en se levant puis il descendit de la terrasse. _**« Paul… Va donc chercher du bois… ça te calmera ! » **_Ordonna-t-il quand il remarqua la position tendue de Paul et qu'il tremblait légèrement ainsi que la façon qu'il arpentait le sol de terrasse vigoureusement une fois qu'il se fut relevé quelques instants plus tôt.

_**« Jared… Toi, tu vas chercher le nécessaire qui se trouve dans ma chambre pour le voyage spirituel ! »**_ Commanda Vieux Quil quand Paul fut disparu. _**« Quant à toi, mon enfant… Viens avec moi… »**_ Dit-il dans ma direction.

Avec un dernier regard sur Ombre qui dormait maintenant, je me levai en grimaçant quand je sentis un élan de douleur traverser ma hanche et ma jambe puis je m'avançai en boitant légèrement vers Vieux Quil, celui-ci me sourit avec sympathie et compréhension. Quand j'arrivai près de lui, il me prit ma main la plus proche de lui et me mena vers le milieu de la clairière à un endroit assez éloigné de sa maison. Jared arriva avec une vieille boite usée quelques instants plus tard et quand il fut près de nous, il l'ouvrit pour Vieux Quil. Le vieil homme prit une bourse en ce qui me semblait de la peau d'animal remplie de je ne savais quoi et il la tendit à Jared. Avec un hochement de tête, il la prit et déposa la boite sur le sol à nos pieds. Puis Jared s'éloigna en allant à quelques mètres, ouvrit le sac et commença à déverser une poudre rougeâtre en faisant un cercle autour de nous avec elle. Une fois fait, Jared revint près de Vieux Quil et de moi et reprit la boite dans ses mains. Vieux Quil en sortit alors un flacon avec une drôle de substance à l'intérieur de couleur brunâtre et il me le tendit. Je le regardai avec méfiance ainsi qu'une grimace sur mon visage, mais je pris le flacon à contrecœur.

_**« Bois ça… C'est la première étape de la cérémonie et cela va permettre que ton corps devienne engourdi. »**_ Déclara Vieux Quil.

Avec les sourcils froncés, j'approchai la fiole de mes lèvres et but le contenu d'une seule traite avec une grimace de dégout au gout du liquide entrant dans ma bouche.

_**« C'est dégueulasse ! »**_ lui reprochait-je, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur le sujet parce que je sentis ma vue commencé à s'estomper et à devenir flou.

J'étais complètement désorienté. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait et qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc que m'avait donné Vieux Quil ?

_**« Jared ! »**_ appela-t-il fermement.

Un instant plus tard, je sentis un bras chaud aller dans mon dos et un autre en dessous de mes cuisses puis je me sentis être baissé vers le sol pour me retrouver un instant plus tard couché contre celui-ci. J'étais plus que confus sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Vieux Quil chanter dans la langue maternelle des Quilleutes et la chaleur d'un feu à proximité. Un autre moment plus tard, je ressentis une espèce de pâte être disposer sur mon front en une ligne, sur mes joues et sur mon menton.

_**« Ferme les yeux, mon enfant… Il est temps pour ton voyage… Garde bien un esprit ouvert… Avec les esprits, tout est possible… »**_ Murmura Vieux Quil dans mon oreille tout comme il caressait mes cheveux avec affection.

L'écoutant, je fermai les yeux et me détendis afin que mon corps se laisse aller. À peine eus-je fermé les yeux que je sentis ma conscience s'éloigner pour que sombre dans une obscurité totale. Dès lors, je ne sentis plus mon corps, ce fut comme si mon esprit était enfermé dans une prison, j'étais quelque part dans le néant, je ne voyais rien à part l'obscurité et il n'y avait aucune lumière pour me guider. Soudainement, je me sentis aspiré dans une espèce de brouillard et la seconde suivante, je me retrouvai dans un endroit plutôt familier, ma maison… Je me tenais devant elle en regardant autour de moi dans la confusion avant que mes yeux fixent un endroit devant moi.

Là, au bout du ponton, je pouvais remarquer une présence, une personne qui était assise sur le ponton et dos à moi. Sans contrôler mon corps, je me mis lentement à marcher dans cette direction sans pouvoir m'en empêcher puis une fois que j'atteins cette personne et l'extrémité du pont, je m'assis avec mes yeux fixés sur l'eau du lac et de l'horizon qui faisait de cet endroit paisible. Enfin, après quelques instants à observer le paysage calme et mes alentours, je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour être accueilli par des yeux chaleureux de couleur chocolat, la même couleur que la mienne et des yeux si familiers.

_**« Papa… »**_ M'étranglais-je avec un début de larmes sur mes joues quand je réalisai qui était le propriétaire de ces yeux familiers tout en me jetant dans ses bras sans ménagement et sans aucune douceur.

_**« Tu as été si courageuse de faire cela pour Sam, cela demande beaucoup de volonté. Je suis si fier de toi. Normalement, cette étape est pour te prouver aux esprits, pour prouver ta dignité, mais ils ont décidés que tu l'avais déjà assez prouvé pour leur peuple. Donc, ils m'ont envoyé à la place, nous permettant ainsi d'être pour un moment d'être une nouvelle fois ensemble… »**_ Dit-il avec des yeux lumineux ainsi qu'un grand sourire heureux quand je me fus dégagé de ses bras.

_**« J'ai eu la sensation que je t'ai senti dans la maison, que j'ai senti ta présence… Est-ce que je rêvais ou était-ce vraiment réel ? »**_ Demandais-je intrigué avec une note d'espoir dans ma voix.

_**« Non, tu ne l'as pas rêvé… Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours avec toi, importe dans quelle circonstance ou la forme, je t'ai aussi dit que je ne te quitterais jamais et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Depuis ma mort physique, je suis devenu un esprit, un fantôme, mais j'ai encore du travail à faire pour cette dernière partie. Toi seul pourras me voir et me parler sauf si j'en décide autrement. Personne d'autre ne pourra me voir… »**_ Répondit-il simplement.

_**« Pourquoi ça ? Si tu es un fantôme… Pourquoi puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? »**_ Demandais-je après un moment de réflexion en regardant l'eau faisant de légères ondulations.

_**« La raison pour laquelle tu as la capacité de me prendre dans tes bras c'est parce que je me suis concentré pour avoir un corps plus solide pour toi… Cela n'est pas simple à faire… ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie à le réaliser, c'est sur cette partie que je dois encore travailler… Quand tu m'as révélé sur les vampires, j'ai décidé de toujours rester avec toi quoiqu'il arrive… C'est ce que je fais. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré et voulu avoir un corps afin de te prendre plus souvent dans mes bras, mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que nous désirons et voulons le plus dans la vie. Je travaille très dur avec les ancêtres Quilleutes pour avoir plus facile à le faire, mais c'est un petit sacrifice que je fais volontiers pour te voir encore et être en ta présence. Si je dois rester un esprit pour être à tes côtés et bien ainsi soit-il… »**_ Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire sur le bout de ses lèvres tout en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

_**« Je t'aime, papa. Tu es le meilleur père qu'une fille pourrait avoir… Je suis si désolé de t'avoir emmêlé dans toute cette histoire, je suis si désolé de m'être impliqué avec les Cullen. Si j'avais su... Tout cela ne serait jamais arriver et tu serais toujours en vie… »**_ Sanglotais-je à grosses larmes coulant sur mes joues avec mes épaules secouant violemment.

_**« N'ose même pas te reprocher toute cette histoire ! Tu n'as rien fait, mais essayé de m'avertir et tu as également essayé de sauver ma vie, cela à plusieurs reprises. N'oublions pas un fait important dans toute cette histoire… Si tu ne t'étais jamais impliqué avec ces vampires notre relation ne serait pas la même et tu n'aurais certainement pas eu la même relation avec Sam, Jared, Leah, Seth, mais aussi Paul. Depuis que je suis mort, j'ai observé tout ce qui se passait dans ta vie, mais je l'ai fait également quand j'étais encore en vie. J'ai vu la façon dont tu interagissais avec Paul, c'était comme deux pièces d'un puzzle assemblées. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas imprégné de toi. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai constaté un changement incroyable et mémorable en toi. Tu es plus forte, plus confiante et tu ne prends plus la merde de personne comme tu le faisais avant. Tu es devenue indépendante et libre. J'aime la nouvelle Bella… Tu étais beaucoup trop gentille et bonne avant ce changement… » **_Dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

_**« Le truc… C'était que j'étais déjà un peu de cette façon avant que je n'arrive à Forks pour habiter avec toi. Je pense que ç' a à voir avec Edward. Carlisle et Jasper ont toujours eu une théorie sur le fait qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, mais je pense qu'Edward avait un autre pouvoir autre que la lecture des esprits, je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse contrôler les esprits des personnes à un certain niveau. Mon esprit étant bloqué à lui, il aurait très bien pu utiliser ce pouvoir pour me changer, changer la personne que j'étais vraiment. J'ai bien réfléchi à ça quand il est parti et je me suis rendu compte que quand je ne le voyais pas ou qu'il était à la chasse, mon esprit était libre comme à son habitude, mais que mon corps aussi agissait comme il le voulait. Quand j'étais avec lui, c'était comme si j'étais une marionnette. Ce fut pour cette raison que quand il est parti la première fois j'ai essayé de visualiser une sorte de bouclier, une bulle dans ma tête afin de me protéger contre lui au cas où il revenait. Je dois être honnête que quand nous sommes revenus d'Italie, j'ai senti une sensation bizarre contre mon bouclier que j'avais mis en place et cela à plusieurs reprises. Je pense qu'il a essayé encore de me manipuler et de me contrôler comme il l'avait fait en me faisant croire que j'étais sa vraie compagne. Quand il a vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il a abandonné, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre il va revenir pour retenter l'expérience. Il va essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut… »**_ Réfléchis-je en retournant mon attention sur lui.

_**« Tu as peut-être raison… Mais reste quand même prudente… »**_ Fit-il remarquer avec inquiétude dans ses yeux.

_**« Y a-t-il un moyen de te faire revenir parmi les vivants ? »**_ demandais-je avec espoir.

_**« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… »**_ Répondit-il sagement en tripotant sa moustache signe qu'il était en train de réfléchir profondément et en envisageant la chose.

Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole en regardant devant lui.

_**« Je ne suis pas là pour te parler que de ça, mais aussi pour t'avertir que ton compagnon va très bientôt apparaitre dans ta vie et tu dois le laisser entrer dans ta vie, mais aussi dans ton cœur, cela sans murs, ni barrière comme tu l'as protégé jusqu'à présent depuis le départ la première fois des Cullen et de ma mort. Tu dois en parler à Paul… Prépare-le. Ton compagnon n'est pas un homme qui prend la merde des autres, au contraire en fait… Il a plutôt le même tempérament que Paul, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils s'affrontent sinon ça sera un carnage et un véritable massacre. Il faut que tu laisses te montrer ce qu'est l'amour entre deux véritables compagnons d'âmes, deux âmes sœurs. Il est un vampire comme tu l'as toujours su… Pour un vampire de trouver son autre moitié, c'est extrêmement rare et il y en a que très peu qui l'ont trouvé. Ton compagnon ne pourra jamais te blesser que ce soit intentionnel ou pas, il va te traiter comme son égal et de protégé avec sa vie s'il le faut, il ne pourra jamais te quitter. Ton compagnon est un homme du sud et un combattant. Pour te prévenir, il s'agit d'un vampire puissant, comme je te l'ai dit il prendra la merde de personne. Bref, ton genre d'hommes. En ce moment même que nous parlons, il est à ta recherche et cela depuis quelque temps maintenant. C'est aussi un buveur d'humains, mais seulement les criminels, il se consacre à chasser les violeurs, les tueurs, les toxicomanes… Bref tous les criminels ainsi que les personnes en fin de vie… »**_ M'informa mon père avec un grand sourire.

_**« Mais -… Mais -… Quand il va me voir, il va être rebuté, repoussé et dégouté par moi… »**_ Murmurais-je avec désolation.

Mon père était la seule personne avec qui je ne portais pas de masque, je le laissais voir ma vulnérabilité ou ma douleur quand c'était mon été d'esprit.

_**« Pourquoi dis-tu donc de telles âneries ? Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement là et pourtant c'est quelque chose de plutôt rare. »**_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse et un visage soucieux.

_**« N'est-il pas évident ? Regarde-moi un peu, papa… Je suis marqué... Je suis défiguré… »**_ Dis-je en le regardant avec des larmes contenues dans les yeux et en utilisant une voix misérable.

_**« Oh, ma petite fille… Non, ce n'est pas le cas, tu es belle comme tu es… ça montre que tu as survécu à une terrible épreuve, ça montre comment forte et courageuse que tu es vraiment. Mais ça montre aussi que tu es une combattante qui n'abandonne pas, et ça pour rien, même pas quand ta vie était en danger, menacé ou sur la ligne comme cela a été le cas ce jour-là. Tu as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu es prête à sacrifier ta propre vie pour celle des autres, mais aussi ta liberté. Ça, tout le monde ne sait pas le faire ou n'en est pas capable comme tu l'as fait sans arrière-pensée. Tu es un être exceptionnel, rare et unique en ton genre. Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial. Ton amour est si pur et ton courage est indéniable. Tu me rends si fier… Maintenant, il est temps pour toi que tu te réveilles pour finaliser le lien avec Sam. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a fait aussi ce voyage, il va bien… »**_ Murmura-t-il en faisant un geste pour fermer me yeux. _**« En plus de cela, ton compagnon est encore plus marqué que toi, il est couvert de traces de morsures… »**_ Ajouta mon père avec compassion et compréhension d'une voix douce.

L'instant suivant, je fermai mes yeux et je sentis mon père déposer un baiser paternel sur mon front avant que je me sentis une nouvelle fois sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Peu à peu, je me sentis reprendre conscience ainsi que le contrôle de mon corps. Lentement et avec douceur, je bougeai mes doigts, mes mains, mes jambes et ma tête. Ensuite, j'ouvris les yeux et essayai de me relever et me redresser, mais je n'y parvins pas et je retombai aussitôt dans une position couchée. Je n'avais pas d'énergie, je n'avais plus de force dans mon corps, je me sentais épuisé et fatigué… Je me sentais si faible et vulnérable.

_**« Sam… »**_ Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

_**« Il est à côté de toi, dans le même état que toi et dans une forme humaine. Tu as réussi à le refaire revenir à son état normal. Il était si inquiet pour toi qu'il a repris le contrôle de son corps et sur son loup. Il a fait aussi le voyage tout comme toi. Dieu… Beauté, j'étais si inquiet pour toi, tu m'as fichu la trouille… J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu pour de bon. Ça fait une semaine entière que tu es resté dans cet état d'inconscience. Sam vient de se réveiller à peine quelques minutes avant toi. Regarde… Il est juste à côté de toi… »**_ Me dit Paul tout en étant agenouillé près de moi et en caressant mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

Je tournai la tête sur mon côté pour croiser les yeux marron de Sam. Il me fit un petit sourire épuisé et de soulagement. Ensuite, il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement avec le peu de force qu'il semblait avoir en lui.

_**« Le rituel est prêt à être terminé et finalisé ! »**_ Annonça la voix de Vieux Quil avec force. _**« Tu es prête, Bella ? »**_ demanda-t-il en apparaissant dans ma vision avec deux poches de sang dans ses mains. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je me sentais à bout de force. _**« Je les ai prélevés quand vous étiez tous les deux inconscients, je sais comme tu détestes les aiguilles alors j'en ai profité. C'est Sue qui a fait la tache étant donné qu'elle est infirmière, elle s'y connait mieux que moi. Je dois dire qu'elle était très inquiète. »**_ Murmura-t-il en guise d'explications.

J'hochai la tête en réponse, trop épuisé et faible pour répondre correctement. Vieux Quil donna un sac à Paul et un autre à Jared s'approchant de Sam. Paul prit le sien et il le connecta à mon bras avant de mettre ma tête sur ses genoux. Jared fit la même chose que Paul avait faite avec la poche de sang. En attendant que le transfert de sang se termine, je fermai les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis avec un sourire soulagé et satisfait sur mes lèvres, satisfaite que le problème de Sam fût résolu et qu'il n'était plus d'actualité. Je me demandais maintenant ce que l'avenir avait en réserve pour moi…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Libre**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand je me réveillai dans un état second en entendant le bruit de chuchotements se trouvant à proximité et près de moi.

_**« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire un truc pareil ? Elle aurait très bien pu y rester et pour de bon ! »**_ Déclara une voix en colère qui m'étais plutôt familière.

_**« Tu crois que nous le savons pas ça ? Je sais ce que tu penses, Sam, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu l'as connait mieux que personne. Elle est si têtue et quand elle a une idée en tête, il est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis… »**_ Répliqua Paul d'une voix faible.

_**« OK. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? Comment a-t-elle eu cette cicatrice sur son visage ? Vous a-t-elle parlé de cela ? »**_ Demanda la voix que je reconnus maintenant comme celle appartenant à Sam.

_**« Nous n'avons rien découvert à ce sujet et qui pourrait nous indiquer ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là ainsi de comment le chef a été tué. J'ai essayé de lui en parler afin qu'elle se confie à nous, mais quand j'ai abordé le sujet, elle a commencé à paniquer et à faire une crise d'angoisse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant et ça m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Donc, j'ai finalement décidé de laisser tomber le sujet, elle était si terrifiée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre… »**_ Murmura Paul d'une voix troublée.

_**« Ce que Paul oublie de te dire, Sam, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de sensibilité avec elle en le lui demandant non plus. Il est allé droit au but comme il le fait toujours, il a ignoré comment elle pourrait réagir… Merde quoi Paul ! Tu parlais quand même du jour de la mort de son père en sachant très bien qu'elle et le chef s'étaient rapprochés et étaient pratiquement inséparables depuis le premier départ des sangsues ! »**_ Murmura Jared avec une voix remplie de reproches.

_**« Parfois, je me demande ce que tu as vraiment dans la tête… »**_ Murmura Sam dans un soupir et dans la désapprobation.

En ayant marre qu'ils parlent dans mon dos comme ça et comme si je n'étais pas là, j'ouvris subitement les yeux pour remarquer et réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre où je me trouvais. Je me redressai brusquement confus de ce fait. Pourquoi avais-je entendu la conversation à mon sujet de Jared, Paul et Sam s'ils n'étaient même pas dans la même pièce que moi ? Je regardai ensuite autour de moi pour vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment personne, mais rien. Pourtant, malgré le manque de Jared, Paul ou Sam, j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient là et près de moi, mais apparemment je me trompais. C'était vraiment très étrange… Soudain, venant de nulle part, ce que le Vieux Quil m'avait dit au sujet des effets que le sang de Sam pourrait me faire me revint à l'esprit.

_« Je ne suis pas certain que tu vas te transformer en louve, mais ce qui est sur… c'est que tu auras surement les sens plus accentués… »_

Donc, si je comprenais convenablement les choses sur ce qui était en train de se passer pour moi, j'avais reçu une quantité du sang de Sam, une quantité assez suffisante pour terminer le lien qui nous unissait déjà et lui avait reçu le mien. Avec son sang, certaines choses avaient certainement changé à l'intérieur de moi, mais aussi probablement de façon extérieure et physique. À grande vitesse, je sortis du lit et me levai tout aussi soudainement. Quelque chose d'encore plus étrange était le fait que j'étais devenue plus gracieuse qu'avant. Si j'aurais fait un tel mouvement et dans une telle rapidité dans le passé ou il y a encore quelques jours, je serais certainement tombé à cause de ma maladresse et ma jambe handicapée. J'étais à présent plus gracieuse et plus agile, c'était un véritable changement, un bon changement.

Une fois debout, je soulevai la blouse qui était en fait une chemise de Sam et je vérifiai ma peau au niveau de ma hanche droite à la recherche de ma cicatrice qui je savais devrais être là et bien visible. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien… Plus de cicatrice… Et quand je bougeais, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucune gêne ou aucun inconfort. Je laissai un soupir de soulagement sortir de mes lèvres et souris largement dans la joie et dans le bonheur. Après avoir laissé retomber la chemise de Sam à sa place initiale, je me précipitai par la porte pour sortir de la chambre puis aussi vite et dans un flou, je descendis les escaliers en sautillant joyeusement. À mon entrée, les têtes des trois hommes présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers moi.

_**« Vous savez… »**_ Commençais-je d'une voix trainante en m'appuyant sur le mur à la fin de la cage d'escaliers aves mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et mes chevilles également croisées dans une posture désinvolte et décontractée. _**« C'est plutôt impoli de parler des gens quand ils ne sont pas présents dans la même pièce. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire ou qui vous dérange à mon sujet… Dites-le-moi en face au lieu de chuchoter entre vous comme des vieilles mamies ayant besoin de commérages sur ce qui se passe dans le voisinage ou non encore pire… Jessica Stanley la reine des rumeurs dans Forks… »**_ Déclarais-je avec des yeux plissés.

Après avoir dit ce que je pensais, je ne me préoccupai pas de leur réaction et je me dirigeai vers un miroir situé à l'autre bout de la pièce qui était accroché près de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sam parce que oui, apparemment, c'était là que je me trouvais.

_**« Merde beauté ! Leah et Seth nous avaient dit que tu étais devenue une chienne, mais là c'est encore pire de ce que je pensais. Tu étais déjà comme ça avant, mais là, tu ne te laisses vraiment plus faire et tu ne prends plus la merde de personne. J'aime encore plus ce que coté de toi, c'est très fougueux… »**_ Déclara Paul en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

_**« Si tu étais à ma place, Paul et que tu aurais vécu la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks, tu serais vite devenu une garce et une chienne comme tu me décris si bien. Mais pour être tout à fait franche… C'est surtout la mort de mon père qui a causé ce changement. Je commençais à changer après le deuxième départ des Cullen grâce à quelques conseils d'une personne qui est devenue en peu de temps comme une grande sœur et une autre qui était déjà ma sœur à part pour le sang. Toutes les trois, nous avons un énorme point de commun… Nous avons chacune été blessés au moins une fois par un homme, importe la manière que ça a été… »**_ Dis-je sans le regarder et en regardant dans le miroir.

_**« Je ne comprends pas… »**_ Murmurais-je à moi-même après quelques minutes à observer mon reflet dans le miroir tout en touchant doucement la longue cicatrice traversant ma joue droite du bout des doigts.

En le faisant, j'avais les sourcils froncés dans la confusion parce que je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ce rappelle constant de Victoria et de ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait pas disparue. Pourquoi avais-je gardé cette marque quand l'autre cicatrice sur ma hanche avait elle disparut ?

_**« Bella ? »**_ demanda la voix préoccupée de Sam en arrivant juste derrière moi.

Je me tournai vivement et lui souris largement tout en me jetant dans ses bras puissants et musclés, heureuse qu'il fût à nouveau dans sa forme humaine et qu'il fût à nouveau le Sam que je connaissais et que j'aimais tant comme un frère.

_**« Wow beauté ! Tu es encore plus chaude ! »**_ S'exclama Paul avec admiration et envie.

_**« Je serais toi, Paul, je ferais attention à ce que je dis… Mon compagnon ne va pas tarder à se montrer et d'après ce que je sais… il doit certainement être très possessif. »**_ Répliquais-je vivement en l'informant tout en tournant vers lui en portant un sourire narquois.

_**« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »**_ demanda Jared d'où il était assis sur le canapé en me regardant avec un sourcil relevé dans l'intérêt tout en ayant ses bras croiser sur sa large poitrine musclée et dépourvue de vêtement.

Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc avec ces gars-là à ne porter aucun vêtement à part pour un short ou bermuda en jeans ?

_**« Pendant mon voyage spirituel… »**_ Commençais-je en allant m'asseoir moi-même sur le canapé en trainant Sam avec moi. _**« Je n'ai pas eu affaire aux esprits, à vos ancêtres comme il l'était prévu. Ils ont décidé à la place de me faire profiter d'un moment avec une personne qui m'était chère et qui était spéciale à mes yeux. Cette personne était en fait mon père… »**_ Dis-je d'une voix rauque et étouffée._** « Il m'a dit que mon compagnon me cherchait depuis un bon moment maintenant et qu'il était même en chemin. Je dois vous avertir cependant d'une chose très importante son sujet… heu... Voilà la chose… Vous savez comment Paul m'a toujours appelé amant à sangsue quand nous nous sommes rencontrés… Eh bien, il se peut qu'après tout ce soit vrai parce qu'apparemment et d'après mon père… Mon compagnon est un vampire… » **_Lâchais-je avec précaution et dans un souffle tout en essayant d'éviter leurs yeux quand je prononçai les derniers mots tant redouter.

Je vis Paul serrer les poings puis il se retourna et frappa le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui avec force, ce qui créer une fissure assez visible de se créer dans celui-ci. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et je ne pus décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même tellement d'émotions traversaient ses yeux et son visage, mais toutefois il y en avait deux que je pus avec certitude déceler très facilement parce que je les connaissais que trop bien pour moi-même les ressentir. La tristesse mais aussi la douleur. Elles étaient dominantes. Je savais ce qu'il devait ressentir, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'un jour ou l'autre cela allait arriver. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble comme nous le voulions tant, le destin avait d'autres plans pour nous, le destin avait des plans différents pour chacun de nous, le destin voulait juste nous baiser et compliquer encore plus notre vie. Je le regardai en connaissance de cause et avec des yeux significatifs lui montrant ainsi que nous parlerions de tout cela plus tard et en privé.

Un silence inconfortable et rempli de tension s'installa dès que cette dernière information sortit de mes lèvres. Les connaissant comme je le faisais ainsi que leurs préjugés sur les vampires, ils n'allaient certainement pas prendre les nouvelles avec joie ou bonne humeur surtout avec le fait que l'un de leurs ennemis jurés était mon compagnon réel. Je ne fus vraiment pas surprise avec la réaction de Paul, il était en colère voir furieux. S'il y en avait bien un qui avait des problèmes avec les vampires c'était lui, mais dans cette situation c'était encore pire parce que j'étais concerné. Paul avait les poings serrés hermétiquement sur ses côtés et sa mâchoire était crispé en montrant ainsi qu'il serrait les dents, il contrôlait aussi à peine ses tremblements. Paul vibrait de rage et de fureur. En le voyant ainsi me fis réaliser qu'il était sur le point de se transformer en une grosse bête poilue au milieu de la maison de Sam. Aussitôt, ce dernier se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant moi dans une position tendue et semi-accroupie me bloquant ainsi de la vue de Paul qui avait ses yeux concentrés sur moi. Je secouai la tête à cela, je savais que Paul ou son loup ne me ferait jamais rien de mal pour me blesser intentionnellement, mais les accidents pouvaient toujours arrivés même si je savais au fond de moi que Paul préférerait se tuer que de me causer du mal.

J'avais envie de crier, de hurler à l'injustice, mais aussi à cause de ces putains d'esprit et de ce putain de monde surnaturel. Je devais me retenir difficilement de ne pas pleurer tellement toute cette histoire, tellement tout ce que m'avait révélé mon père m'était atrocement douloureux. J'avais l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur, j'avais l'impression en quelque sorte de trahir Paul, mais je n'avais pas le choix… C'était ainsi qu'était faite la vie, c'était ainsi qu'était faite ma vie…

_**« Paul, ça suffit maintenant ! Dehors ! »**_ Ordonna Sam d'une voix puissante ainsi que de sa voix d'alpha.

Aussi rapidement, le corps de Paul s'affaissa et sa tête retomba vers le bas dans un geste de soumission. Sans plus tarder, il se retourna, marcha vers la porte et il sortit de la maison une bonne fois pour toutes afin d'aller se calmer. Tout cela, je l'observai d'un œil très attentif et je remarquai que Paul agissait comme un robot, une marionnette, comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres de Sam, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas son corps ou ses mouvements et qu'il était en pilote automatique.

En voyant cela, me rappelai brièvement ma période de dépression lors du premier départ des Cullen, j'avais agis comme un rabot, un zombie en marche. Pendant un certain temps, je n'avais plus eu le gout de vivre, j'avais eu l'impression que ma vie était terminée avec leur départ ainsi que cette impression que mon cœur avait été arraché de ma poitrine et qu'il était douloureusement vide. En pensant vraiment à cette époque, je me rendis compte que j'en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon père pendant cette triste période de ma vie et que ce fut grâce à lui ainsi que Sam que je m'en étais sortis. Heureusement qu'il avait mis son pied à terre.

Je me souviens encore du jour où mon père en avait eu ras le bol de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise et il me l'avait clairement dit ainsi que fait savoir à sa propre manière.

**Flash-back :**

_J'étais recroquevillé sur ma chaise berçante en regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre le paysage hivernal de Forks en ce mois de janvier. Une de mes jambes était étendue sur la tablette du rebord de la fenêtre tandis que l'autre était repliée contre ma poitrine. La forêt semblait si calme, si paisible, mais elle semblait également si triste. Ou peut-être était-ce juste moi qui étais triste et déprimé ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus quoi penser ou ressentir. Que devais-je ressentir réellement suite au départ d'une famille que je pensais comme la mienne ? Que devais-je ressentir suite à sa trahison et à ses manipulations ? Que devais-je faire pour aller mieux et pour me sortir de cet état de semi-vie ? Ce n'était pas moi ça… Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? À l'extérieur de cette chambre, je plantais un faux sourire joyeux et je répondais quand je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas que mon père voit le mal dans lequel j'étais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, lui qui avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Alors c'était pourquoi je faisais semblant d'aller bien, mais à l'intérieur j'allais mal. Je me sentais vide et terne, c'était comme si quelque chose était mort à l'intérieur de mon corps et de mon esprit. Pourtant, je sentais une bataille faire rage au plus profond de moi… J'étais si confus et si perdu…_

_La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua violemment sur le mur dans un bruit sonore et fracassant, cela eut le don d'attirer mon attention et de regarder la source de ce bruit. Mon père se tenait dans une position raide et tendue avec chaque poing fermé à ses côtés et en ayant une respiration difficile, laborieuse et haletante. Je pouvais le voir au fait que son torse se soulevait très rapidement et se rabaissait à la même vitesse._

_**« Ça suffit Bella ! J'en ai plus que marre de voir te morfondre pour un petit con arrogant qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui ne vaut même pas que tu gaspilles ton temps sur lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine et il ne te mérite pas, Bell' s. Je t'en supplie… Il y en a d'autres que lui et beaucoup mieux qui pourront te rendre vraiment heureuse. Dans cette ville ou même à la Push, il y a des personnes qui se soucient vraiment et profondément pour toi et que tu inquiètes en agissant de la sorte. Moi, y compris… Je veux revoir ma petite fille et pas la coquille d'elle-même. Il est temps que tu t'exprimes bon sang même si c'est pour crier ou me hurler dessus, je m'en fou. Tout ce qui compte c'est que ma Bella me revienne… Où est passée ma belle petite fille qui a une joie naturelle de vivre ? Où est passé la personne qui se fou royalement de ce que le monde pense d'elle ? Où est passée la personne qui défend ses proches et ceux qu'elle aime avec hargne ? Je ne veux pas te perdre et surtout pas à cause d'un connard merdique… Tu m'es trop précieuse pour que je te perde… Alors maintenant je vais te dire une chose… Assez, c'est assez ! »**__ S'exclama-t-il avec fougue et une note en colère dans sa voix._

_En le voyant ainsi, j'écarquillai les yeux parce que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie mon père se mettre dans un état pareil, dans une telle colère et dans une telle rage._

_**« Que t'a-t-il dit dans ces bois quand il t'a quitté avant que Sam Uley te retrouve à moitié congeler et inconsciente ? Et ne me dis surtout pas qu'il ne t'a rien dit parce que je ne te croirais pas du tout… »**__ demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence tout en refermant la porte et en s'adossant contre celle-ci avec ses bras croisés sur son large torse musclé me montrant clairement de cette façon qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter cette chambre de sitôt et surtout pas sans réponse de ma part._

_**« Il m'a dit… » **__Commençais-je d'une voix plate.__** « … qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé et que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Apparemment, sa famille parfaite était dans le coup. Pour lui, depuis le début, j'étais le nouveau jouet et le nouveau centre d'attention de la ville, je l'intriguais et il s'ennuyait alors c'est pourquoi il a décidé de se divertir comme il le pouvait et avec les moyens du bord. Qui de mieux que la personne qui vient d'arriver en ville et qui en plus est la fille du chef de police ? Il a donc décidé de se divertir en m'utilisant et en me manipulant comme il l'a si bien fait sans que je m'en rende compte, il était vraiment un maitre en la matière… ça, je dois l'avouer… selon lui, dans un premier temps c'était divertissant, mais ensuite, il est devenu vite ennuyé et las de tout cela… »**__ Répondis-je dans un murmure monotone, je ne reconnaissais même pas ma propre voix, elle me semblait si étrangère… Ce n'était pas moi, il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse._

_**« Espèce de petit avorton et de salopard ! »**__ s'exclama mon père en devenant de plus en plus rouge._

_À cette vue, je savais qu'il aurait bien voulu frapper droit dans le visage du responsable de ma douleur. Après cela, mon père prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et il commença à se calmer petit à petit. Une fois fait, il vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour que nous nous regardions fixement dans les yeux. Avec un doux et un sourire en coin, mais où je pouvais tout de même y déceler une note de tristesse, il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille dans un geste affectueux puis il caressa tendrement ma joue avec la même main pour enfin poser sa grosse main sur mon genou plié._

_**« Ce garçon ne te mérite vraiment pas et surtout pas tes larmes, tu es trop bien pour lui. Il ne pourra jamais complètement te comprendre et t'aimer pour qui tu es, vous êtes beaucoup trop différent l'un et l'autre. Sur le peu de temps que vous avez été ensemble et que j'ai pu vous observer, j'ai remarqué quelques petites choses et si je dois tout à fait être honnête avec toi… Ce ne sont pas des choses qui m'ont plus et que j'ai aimé particulièrement. Il t'a fait changer ton style vestimentaire et les manières de te comporter, mais aussi, il est allé jusqu'à choisir avec qui tu pouvais et ne pouvais pas être amis, ce qui voulait dire en clair personne à part les membres de sa précieuse famille. Bon Dieu Bell's ! Il avait aussi le pouvoir sur ton alimentation ! Tu peux un peu me dire qui fait ça. Pas quelqu'un sain d'esprit en tout cas… C'est un psychopathe ayant une obsession pour le contrôle… »**__ Déclara-t-il avec des larmes aux yeux et ceux-ci remplis d'inquiétude, de peur et de tristesse._

_**« Je suis tellement désolé, papa… »**__ Sanglotais-je en me jetant dans ses bras tout en comprenant à quel point je lui avais fait du mal sans m'en apercevoir._

_**« Je sais ma chérie, mais je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu as besoin de parler, et cela pour n'importe quoi. Je serais toujours là pour toi et prêt à t'écouter. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment et je sais aussi comment ça peut être difficile d'avancer ainsi que de passer à autre chose, mais avec le temps, tu le feras. Tu le feras aussi avec l'aide de tes amis et des personnes sur qui tu peux vraiment compter. Je serais toujours là pour toi et il en va de même pour Billy. Je suis passé comme toi par là quand ta mère est partie et t'a pris avec elle, mais maintenant, je vais mieux. Si ce n'était pas pour l'appui de Billy ainsi que d'Harry et certaines autres personnes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé. Le plus dur pour moi ça a été parce que ta mère m'a enlevé la chose qui était la plus importante dans ma vie, la chose la plus précieuse dans mon cœur. Toi. Fort heureusement, j'ai mis tout cela derrière moi et je vais mieux. »**__ Me réconforta mon père en resserrant mon genou pour me montrer qu'il était là quand je me fus dégagé de lui._

_**« Je vais faire des efforts pour aller mieux, papa… Je te le promets… ça ira mieux à partir de maintenant. »**__ Répondis-je fermement et avec assurance._

_**« Je sais cela… »**__ Répondit-il à son tour en me prenant dans ses bras pour une étreinte serrée et paternelle. __**« Sam Uley est en bas, il est venu voir comment tu te sentais. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé dans les bois. Allez… Viens, tu dois manger quelque chose de consistant et de nourrissant, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de poids à mon gout… »**__ Me dit-il dans une note de désapprobation et de reproche en me tirant dans une position debout._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Sam regarda un petit instant la porte par laquelle Paul venait de disparaitre avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi et qu'il m'observe intensément avec beaucoup d'attention cherchant sans aucun doute une mauvaise réaction de ma part. Il y a avait seulement des larmes contenues dans mes yeux et elles menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Voir Paul dans un état pareil me chagrinait et me peinait comme jamais. Je l'aimais profondément, mais hélas cela n'était pas écrit pour nous. Avec ce monde surnaturel, notre amour était impossible de grandir. Sam posa ensuite ses deux mains sur chaque épaule et m'examina attentivement avec inquiétude dans les yeux afin de déceler la moindre émotion négative, mais il n'en trouva aucune à l'exception de ma tristesse. Puis il me scruta de haut en bas et de bas en haut à la recherche de blessures graves ou mineurs. Je le laissai faire sans aucune retenue ou problème parce qu'au fond de moi, j'avais ce sentiment que Sam avait besoin de faire cela pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et que j'étais protégé.

_**« Incroyable… »**_ Murmura avec émerveillement Jared d'où il se tenait appuyer sur le mur entre la porte d'entrée et une des fenêtres de la maison.

Endroit où il était allé quand Paul était sorti de la maison afin de s'assurer que ce dernier avait tout sous contrôle.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? »**_ demandais-je toujours les yeux fixés sur Sam qui était en train de me vérifier méticuleusement.

_**« Votre lien bien sûr ! »**_ répondit-il avec fascination et enthousiasme.

Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers lui et le regarda avec un sourcil relevé afin qu'il développe son train de pensées.

_**« C'est un genre d'imprégnation, mais sans en être une pour autant et sans le côté romantique. Vous avez une relation platonique, mais c'est encore toutefois en plus puissant que la relation normale entre un loup et son imprégnée. Regarde Quil et Claire par exemple, si Claire se blesse, Quil va agir comme Sam le fait en ce moment sauf que Quil va le faire seulement pendant quelques secondes tandis que Sam le fait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Contrairement à Claire et Quil, toi, tu auras besoin de le rassurer pour le faire comprendre que tu es vraiment bien… »**_ Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire communicatif que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

_**« Sam… »**_ Dis-je en me retournant vers le dénommé et en mettant une de mes mains sur sa joue tout en commençant à la caresser tendrement et avec affection. _**« Je vais bien, Paul ne m'a pas blessé et il ne le fera jamais de toute façon. En plus, tu étais là pour me protéger si les choses dérapaient… Tu vois, je n'ai aucun bobo… » **_Dis-je avec un sourire amusé à la fin.

À ma petite plaisanterie pour apaiser les choses, Jared éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête à mes singeries.

_**« Je me demande comment il va réagir et comment il va se comporter avec toi quand ton compagnon va se présenter… »**_ Murmura Jared avec des yeux dans le vide et une voix songeuse.

S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui je pouvais compter et qui me soutiendrait avec cette histoire au sujet de mon compagnon d'être un vampire, c'était lui et Seth. Tous les deux n'avaient pas autant de préjugés comme les autres au sujet des vampires. Jared en avait bien entendu, mais il respectait le fait que c'était comme ça et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce fait. Je savais que je n'aurais pas de problème avec Seth, car tant que j'étais heureuse c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. En plus, je savais pour sûr qu'il allait faire sortir son mode frère et agir menaçant au premier abord à cause de cela, même si dans un sens il était mon petit frère. La réaction de Leah par contre, je l'ignorais. Elle pourrait soit l'accepter comme son frère ou alors être une véritable chienne. Cela pourrait aussi dépendre de son humeur de la journée quand elle rencontrera mon compagnon. Paul… Eh bien, je savais que ça allait être un problème… Sam n'allait rien dire ou faire pour me contrarier, s'il l'acceptait ce serait à contrecœur tout en ayant une autre opinion à l'intérieur de lui, mais il agira aussi en mode alpha afin de démontrer qu'il me protégeait et qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à mettre en pièces mon compagnon si jamais il venait à me faire du mal.

_**« Lui, mais aussi Paul… Mon père m'a averti qu'il ne fallait pas trop faire chier mon compagnon. Apparemment, c'est quelqu'un de puissant et de renommé dans le monde des vampires. Je dois également parler à Paul à ce sujet, car si je ne calme pas les choses, il pourrait y avoir un véritable carnage et un bain de sang… »**_ Dis-je d'une voix inquiète et réfléchie. _**« … Mais on verra bien à ce moment-là pour Sam… » **_Murmurais-je avec une petite note d'anxiété tout de même dans ma voix.

_**« Bon… Qui a faim ? »**_ Demandais-je après un moment pour changer de sujet et assez fort pour que Paul l'entende.

Même pas une seconde plus tard, Paul franchit la porte avec un grand sourire envieux dessiné sur son visage bronzé puis il alla directement s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine sans attendre. Je secouai la tête en roulant des yeux. Parmi tout le pack, c'était bien lui et Quil qui avaient les plus grands appétits.

Avec un sourire doux pour Sam et un clin d'œil pour Jared, je me démêlai des bras de mon protecteur et me dirigeai vers les armoires et le frigo à la recherche de nourriture afin de rassasier ces trois hommes avec des estomacs sans fond. Vraiment… Je me demandais où allait bien toute la nourriture qu'ils ingurgitaient et où il l'a mettait, car il fallait dire, ils mangeaient tous comme des ogres affamés.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, j'installai sur la table plusieurs assiettes contenant divers sandwichs, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Comme cela, on aurait dit que j'avais préparé un festin pour au moins une dizaine de personnes et non trois, mais en connaissant ces trois-là comme je le faisais, il valait mieux en avoir plus que pas assez.

Étrangement, mon appétit était un peu plus grand et plus développé que d'habitude, je me sentais bien pour une fois depuis très longtemps, je me sentais en forme et je me sentais moi. Peut-être maintenant que j'avais les caractéristiques d'un loup et je n'aurais pas pour autant le devoir de me transformer dans un ?

_**« Quoi ? »**_ demandais-je à Paul et à Jared quand je les vis me regarder comme si une nouvelle tête m'était poussée.

_**« Oh rien… »**_ Dit Paul nonchalant en se frottant le ventre après qu'il ait fini de manger ses nombreux sandwichs, enfin devrais-je dire englouti.

_**« Ce que Paul veut dire, et cela dans son langage d'homme des cavernes… Tu es chaude, tu es bonne et tu es une bombe. Bien sûr, tu l'étais déjà avant et à ta façon, mais maintenant, tu l'es encore plus… »**_ Expliqua Jared en haussant des épaules et en faisant un geste avec son pouce vers Paul quand il vit mon regard noir et meurtrier.

_**« Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais également utiliser un semblant de langage de la sorte… »**_ Fis-je avec un petit sourire narquois sur le bout de mes lèvres. _**« Pour la énième fois Paul Lahote… Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux et tes méthodes à la noix pour me mettre dans ton lit et me baiser comme bon te semblent, mais franchement, rien ne fonctionnera comme tu le veux tant ! Quand je ne dis rien, je veux vraiment le dire. Crois-moi, s'il n'y avait pas eu la nouvelle de mon compagnon à venir ou la menace de l'imprégnation, je me serais fait un plaisir d'avoir ma mauvaise voie avec toi, mon cher… »**_ Dis-je en riant à la fin en voyant sa moue boudeuse et son air renfrogné.

_**« Rien ? »**_ tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois en utilisant un ton insistant.

_**« Rien… Crois-moi, si c'était dans une autre situation, je t'aurais accordé ton souhait le plus cher volontairement et tu le sais très bien. Si ce n'était pas pour cette merde surnaturelle, je t'aurais sauté dessus la première fois que je t'ai vu. Enfin après que je t'ai frappé et que tu t'es retrouvé à poil devant moi après t'être retransformé dans une forme humaine bien entendu. Mais en sachant d'un que mon compagnon est proche et qu'il va bientôt se montrer, ce n'est pas possible. De deux… »**_ Dis-je en prenant la main de Sam dans la mienne dans un geste semblable à un de réconfort parce que je savais d'avance que j'étais sur le point de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir en mentionnant ce que j'allais dire. _**« … Et de deux… Un jour ou l'autre, tu vas probablement t'imprégner et ce jour-là… Qu'est-ce que moi je vais devenir ? Tu vas simplement m'oublier comme si je n'avais jamais existé à tes yeux, tout ne sera plus le même entre nous… Je ne veux certainement pas recommencer un désastre comme il s'est produit avec Sam, Emily et Leah. Je ne veux pas subir cela et je ne veux pas souffrir comme Leah l'a fait. Tu te rends compte que si Leah est devenue une telle chienne c'est à cause de cela, à cause de la douleur et la trahison qu'elle a vécue. Je ne veux pas causer à mon cœur de devenir froid et dur comme de la pierre, mais aussi je ne veux pas devenir une chienne même si je le suis déjà. Je ne veux plus souffrir, j'ai déjà assez souffert pour une vie comme ça… » **_Terminais-je d'une voix étranglée avec des larmes aux yeux en regardant fixement Paul dans les yeux pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à Sam en resserrant mon emprise sur lui.

Sam me répondit en resserrant la mienne m'informant ainsi qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour avoir mentionné tout cela.

_**« J'aurais bien voulu m'imprégner de toi en tout cas. »**_ Répondit tristement Paul de façon très sérieuse.

_**« Et j'aurais été heureuse si tu l'avais fait… » **_Commentais-je avec un doux sourire pour lui._** « Je ne suis plus l'amant à sangsue ? »**_ Répliquais-je avec un sourire et un sourcil relevé à la fin.

_**« C'était avant… »**_ Répondit-il avec un visage penaud tout en se grattant l'arrière du cou de manière mal à l'aise.

_**« Avant quoi ? Avant quand tu me détestais et que tu me haïssais plus que tout ? »**_ Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire amusé à ses dépens pour son malaise évident.

_**« Ce n'est pas que je te détestais toi… C'est le fait que tu as fréquenté Cullen ainsi que sa famille et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait avec toi. Tu te laissais faire comme une conne, tu ne voyais pas son petit jeu tellement tu étais axé sur lui, il n'y avait que lui et sa précieuse famille de merde qui comptait à tes yeux, sans le savoir tu faisais du mal aux personnes qui t'aimaient. Tu étais sa marionnette ainsi qu'à sa famille, il avait un contrôle complet sur toi. Quand je regarde en arrière et que je te vois maintenant, je vois deux personnes totalement différentes même si c'est le même corps qui partage ces deux personnes… d'après ce que je sais de Billy et de ce que m'a dit ton père, tu n'étais pas cette personne soumise et qui n'osait pas répliquer quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Selon eux, tu étais tout le contraire. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu changer de telle sorte et de manière drastique, mais avouons-le, je préfère nettement la Bella que j'ai appris à connaitre après qu'elle m'a giflé et celle qui est assise en face de moi en ce moment… »**_ Expliqua-t-il en glissant plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux courts, mais indisciplinés tout en me faisant un petit sourire en coin et en se balançant sur les pieds de sa chaise.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il tombe à la renverse, car je savais qu'il allait moins faire le malin et aussi parce que je voulais voir sa tête à ce moment-là. Ça serait trop hilarant…

_**« Je m'en rends compte maintenant et crois-moi, je regrette mon comportement et le fait d'avoir blessé ou fais mal aux personnes qui me sont chères, mais si je m'en suis sortis quand ils ont tous quitté, c'est grâce à mon père. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur la relation que j'ai entretenue avec Edward, il m'a démontré son point de vue et comment notre relation était malsaine et anormale. Il m'a aussi fait voir les vraies couleurs d'Edward ainsi que certains Cullen, car ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas comme eux, ils étaient authentiques avec moi. Par contre pour Esmé, je ne suis pas sur si elle si mauvaise qu'on le pense ou qu'elle est simplement sous l'emprise de Carlisle en étant sa compagne. Je te promets… Enfin, je vous promets que quand je me sentirais complètement prête, je vous parlerais de qui s'est passé quand mon père est mort. Tu sais Paul, tu dis que j'étais comme une marionnette en présence de ce salopard et de sa famille, mais j'ai réfléchi longuement à ce sujet et je pense que j'ai une explication toute trouvée… »**_ L'informais-je simplement.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assise tout en glissant une main dans mes longs cheveux, un geste que je faisais en général quand j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ou que je cherchais une réponse à un fait qui me trottait dans la tête. En parcourant avec mes doigts la longueur de mes cheveux, je fronçais les sourcils. Mes cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup plus longs qu'à la normale, ils étaient aussi plus brillants et plus soyeux ainsi que plus épais. Je m'aperçus également qu'ils avaient pris une teinte plus foncée, ils étaient encore d'une couleur brune, mais allant plus vers le noir, mais j'avais quand même gardé mon reflet acajou.

_**« Quoi ça ? »**_ demanda Paul en me sortant de ma contemplation et de mon émerveillement.

_**« Hein ? »**_ dis-je d'un air hébété avant de me reprendre rapidement._** « Oh oui ! D'après ce que j'ai appris sur les vampires de quand je trainais avec les Cullen et sur ce que j'ai entendu quand ils parlaient entre eux… Ils ont un truc qu'ils appellent le glamour, c'est normalement utilisé pour attirer leurs victimes et proies quand ils chassent, mais je pense qu'Edward l'a utilisé sur moi tout au long de notre relation pour ses propres fins. Je pense que c'est même la raison pour laquelle j'ai réagi ainsi quand il m'a quitté. Peut-être un effet secondaire d'avoir joué avec mon esprit de la sorte je ne sais pas vraiment avec certitude, je n'ai que mes suppositions et mes doutes ou peut-être je ne sais quoi d'autre… Quand ils sont revenus, il n'a pas réussi ses manipulations et son petit manège parce que je pense qu'inconsciemment mon esprit a reconnu la menace que j'étais en danger et donc il m'a donné dans une certaine mesure une protection contre les attaques qu'Edward pourrait faire. Tu sais, Edward n'a jamais été capable de lire mes pensées ou d'entrer parfaitement dans mon esprit pour voir ce qui se passait dedans, il a toujours dit que c'était comme s'il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait de le faire. Carlisle ainsi que Jasper ont toujours supposé que si un jour j'étais transformé en vampire, je serais certainement un bouclier mental et que je serais capable d'arrêter tous les pouvoirs qui se concentrent sur le mental. Et si… Carlisle s'était trompé et que j'avais également un bouclier physique qui se manifeste quand je suis vraiment en grand danger ? Jasper, lui a toujours dit qu'il y avait autre chose que je pourrais avoir qu'un simple bouclier mental, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Maintenant que je mentionne cela, ça me rappelle d'un truc bizarre qui s'est produit le jour de mon diplôme. Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient envoyé une carte de crédit. En la voyant, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'elle prenne feu. La seconde d'après, mon père l'a relâché parce que selon lui et de ce qu'il m'a dit, elle devenait de plus en plus chaude. J'ai même aperçu un peu de fumé s'échappant de la carte. » **_Dis-je en réfléchissant grandement sur le sujet me demandant encore ce qui s'était réellement passé.

_**« Ça a certainement du sens… Peut-être que maintenant que tu as le sang de Sam en toi, tes capacités spéciales vont se développer et se montrer. As-tu remarqué un changement pour les autres choses ? »**_ Demanda Jared en me scrutant avec curiosité et attention.

_**« Mes sens sont plus accentués qu'avant et ma maladresse légendaire a complètement disparu pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je dois dire qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis le premier départ des Cullen parce que j'avais commencé à faire des exercices pour avoir un meilleur équilibre et ça s'améliorait, mais après l'accident… Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas le faire avec la condition de ma jambe à cause de ma hanche. Enfin bon… Je suis plus adroite, plus agile et plus gracieuse, mais mes réflexes sont aussi beaucoup plus rapides. Quand je marche, j'ai l'impression de glisser sur le sol et mes mouvements sont fluides. Ma cicatrice sur ma hanche a disparu, il n'en reste pas une trace. Mon aspect physique comme vous pouvez le voir a aussi changé. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma cicatrice sur ma joue est restée… Elle aurait dû disparaitre comme celle de ma hanche. Là, je suis perdue… »**_ Dis-je en fronçant des sourcils de façon perturbée pour la dernière partie.

_**« Comment l'as-tu eu ? »**_ demanda Sam avec son attention concentrée sur moi mais en restant tout de même prudent sur la façon que je pourrais réagir.

_**« Victoria l'a faite avec la lame d'un couteau… »**_ Murmurais-je entre mes dents sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et en devenant de plus en plus en colère quand je visualisai son visage de diablesse.

_**« Apparemment, ton tempérament a aussi pris de l'ampleur… plus qu'avant. »**_ Commença Jared. _**« Il pourrait être égal à celui de Paul. »**_ Termina-t-il en souriant avec espièglerie.

À son commentaire, je lui donnai un coup de pied sur son tibia sous la table en utilisant assez de force pour lui faire mal, mais pas assez pour causer des dommages physiques à sa jambe. Jared glapit de surprise et de douleur en laissant échapper un juron, mais à part cela, il ne dit rien d'autre à l'exception de me lancer un regard noir. En réponse, je lui fis un sourire narquois attendant avec impatience qu'il réagisse ou qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se venger. Que j'aimais le chercher de la sorte. Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre nous. Nous avions toujours eu ce plaisir à nous taquiner pour un rien. Dans un sens, Jared était un peu comme mon frère jumeau mais aussi un meilleur ami quand il fallait qu'il le soit. Ensemble, nous nous comportions comme de vrais gosses…

_**« As-tu vu si elle l'avait recouvert avec son venin avant de faire la coupe ? »**_ demanda Sam en ignorant mon altercation avec Jared car il était habitué quand je trainais avec le pack pendant la période avant la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu avec mon saut de la falaise, ma course en Italie pour sauver le cul de mélodrame et ma confrontation assez brutale ainsi que violente avec Jacob.

_**« Bah disons que j'étais un peu occupé en essayant de me débattre et de sortir de la grosse brute qui me maintenait par la gorge et m'avait collé au mur pour faire vraiment attention… » **_Dis-je avec sarcasme._** « … mais il me semble qu'une fois qu'elle en a eu fini avec mon père, elle a un peu trop trainé près de lui à mon gout avec son dos tourné à moi. Mais alors dans ce cas… Pourquoi la marque de ma hanche est partie ? Victoria l'a fait après celle de mon visage…. »**_ Demandais-je sans comprendre.

_**« Peut-être quand effet, elle a recouvert la lame avec son venin, mais qu'elle n'en a pas mis assez pour qu'il soit utilisé plusieurs fois. »**_ Suggéra Sam dans une voix réfléchie.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison à ce sujet… Sinon pourquoi la cicatrice de ma hanche ne serait plus là et que celle de sur mon visage ainsi que celle que m'a laissé ce bâtard de James ont séjourné sur ma peau même avec les gênes de loup et l'auto guérison. Après tout, c'est bien l'une des seules choses qui peuvent vous tuer… »**_ Murmurais-je en concédant à l'avis de Sam.

_**« Bon… » **_Changeai-je de sujet._** « Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et aller faire une petite visite à Billy, je vais en profiter pour lui apporter un bon petit repas parce que le connaissant, il est certainement en train de se nourrir avec des pizzas ou autres cochonneries… »**_ Dis-je en souriant et en roulant des yeux aux gouts communs de Billy et de mon père.

_**« Si tu vas chez Billy, je veux que tu prennes Jared ou Paul au cas où Jacob est là-bas. »**_ Dit fermement Sam en se levant et en commençant à débarrasser la table.

À cela, je plissai les yeux, mais je n'argumentai pas. S'il fallait que j'aie un garde du corps pour le soulager et qu'il se sente mieux ainsi que plus à l'aise, ainsi soit-il et je le ferais pour lui faire plaisir même si ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Je pouvais être sûr de dire que la protection de Sam avait amplifié depuis la finalisation de notre lien par le rituel de sang.

_**« Je vais avec ! »**_ déclara Paul avec excitation et un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage qui ne présageait rien de bon tout en se levant.

_**« Ne fais rien si tu n'es pas provoqué ! »**_ lui dit fermement Sam d'un ton alpha et un visage grave.

_**« Moi ? Je ne suis pas de ce genre… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, patron… »**_ Répondit Paul innocemment avec ses mains levées en signe de reddition.

_**« C'est sûr, Paul… Tu es un ange ! »**_ Répliquais-je sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux. _**« Oh regarde… Il y a des ailes qui te poussent dans le dos, idiot ! »**_ Me moquais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sam.

Après cela, je fis un clin d'œil complice à Jared en le voyant se retenant de rire au visage déconfit et boudeur de Paul puis je sortis par la porte d'entrée de la maison afin de me diriger vers ma propre maison. Je me foutais que j'étais seulement en sous-vêtements et avec la chemise de Sam. Cependant, je ne sus allé trop loin parce qu'après quelques mètres de marche, je fus attrapé par la taille et je fus balancer dans les bras chauds de ce que je devinais facilement étaient ceux de Paul. En tournant ma tête sur le côté, je réalisai que j'avais parfaitement raison sur le propriétaire de ces bras toniques et musclés.

_**« Tu sais, je ne suis plus handicapé avec ma jambe. Je peux très bien marcher sur mon propre sans l'aide d'un monsieur musclor, je ne suis pas un bébé… »**_ Ronchonnais-je en lui lançant un regard noir faussement en colère.

_**« Oh je pensais que tu étais un bébé… »**_ Dit-il ironiquement ce qui lui valut une frappe sur son épaule. _**« Non, franchement, je sais tout ça, mais où est l'amusement alors ? » **_demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. _**« En plus, je peux sentir ton corps chaud tout contre le mien qui est aussi une occasion en or. » **_Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans tarder, Paul se mit alors à courir à travers la forêt avec moi dans ses bras. Nous arrivâmes très vite à destination. Paul me déposa au sol seulement quand nous atteignîmes le perron de ma maison. Facilement, j'entrai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers la cuisine puis je commençai à préparer un bon petit plat pour Billy. Je n'allais certainement pas lui apporter ce que j'avais déjà fait avant vu que plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais cuisiné. Finalement, je me décidai avec un morceau de poulet assez généreux connaissant l'appétit de Billy, une sauce au curry et à la ciboulette et je terminai avec une portion de riz. Pendant que mon poulet cuisait et mijotait, je préparai quelques muffins au chocolat, une des gourmandises de Billy. Une fois fait, j'en mis quelques-uns de coté en déposai plusieurs devant Paul sur l'ilot où il était installé. Rapidement, il s'en empara sans cérémonie et j'allai continuer de mon côté la préparation du poulet. Au bout d'un long moment, je mis le tout dans un plat et mis plusieurs muffins dans une boite de conservation et les déposai sur le comptoir.

Ensuite, je laissai Paul à sa dégustation et allai à l'étage afin de prendre une douche et de me changer. Après ma douche qui me détendis à l'extrême, je retournai vers ma chambre avec une serviette entourée autour de mon corps puis je m'habillai d'une jupe s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que mes genoux, une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs que je nouai un peu au-dessus de mon nombril et je me chaussai d'une paire de bottes noires à petits talons tout en attachant mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et bâclé. Une fois terminer, je descendis et je me rendis dans la cuisine rejoindre Paul puis allai prendre les plats sur le comptoir. Cela fait, je les pris et sortis de la cuisine avec Paul à ma suite.

_**« Paul… Arrête d'avoir tes yeux fixés sur mon cul ! »**_ Lui reprochais-je ludiquement en me retournant vers lui avec un sourcil relevé quand nous atteignîmes le salon parce que je pouvais parfaitement sentir ses yeux sur mon corps tout le long du chemin depuis que nous avions quitté la cuisine.

_**« Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_**« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Lahote ? »**_ rétorquais-je avec malice dans mes yeux. _**« Bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux… Je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que Sam te donne des patrouilles supplémentaires… » **_Chantonnais-je joyeusement et béatement.

_**« Sam ne ferait jamais ça ! »**_ répliqua-t-il en toute confiance.

_**« Oh… Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on le teste ? Tu sais comment mon lien était avec Sam avant tout ce drame avec Jacob, tu sais à quel point il peut être très protecteur avec moi ? Eh bien… Je pourrais très bien l'utiliser à mon avantage… en plus, maintenant notre lien est encore plus fort. »**_ Dis-je simplement en regardant mes ongles tout en réprimant un sourire.

_**« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne me ferais pas un truc comme ça ? Pas à moi, ton loup préféré… »**_ Déclara-t-il d'un ton indigné et incrédule. _**« J'abandonne… Tu es une vraie diablesse… »**_ Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes en soupirant lourdement dans la défaite.

_**« Qui te dit que tu es mon loup préféré parmi le pack ? Mais tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… »**_ Dis-je béatement.

Quand nous fumes près de la porte après notre petite querelle ludique, je pris un trousseau de clés accroché au mur.

_**« Tu sais qu'on peut aussi aller sous ma forme de loup, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide… » **_Commenta Paul en me voyant prendre les clés dans ma main.

_**« Je sais très bien, mais si Jacob est là-bas aussi, je veux tout faire en mon possible pour le faire chier et l'emmerder comme je le peux… »**_ Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_**« Et qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec intérêt et un sourcil relevé.

_**« Tu connais la passion dévorante et sans limites de Jacob pour les voitures, les belles voitures ? »**_ demandais-je en jouant avec le trousseau de clés tout en le fixant avec un sourire diabolique.

_**« Oui… »**_ Répondit-il d'une voix trainante en me regardant attentivement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt.

_**« Eh bien… il se trouve que le jour de mon diplôme, j'ai reçu plusieurs cadeaux de diverses personnes, dont certains, de la part de Phil, l'ex-mari de ma chère mère, Renée, avec qui j'ai toujours des contacts d'ailleurs. Il m'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de mon père et il a été très présent pour moi pendant cette période. Enfin bref, il se trouve qu'il m'a offert une très belle moto ainsi qu'une magnifique voiture qui sont toutes les deux dans mon garage actuellement. Je ne les utilise pas beaucoup pour diverses raisons, mais la principale est que la voiture est, disons un peu tape-à-l'œil. J'en utilise en général une autre à la place, une autre que j'ai acheté un peu après la mort de mon père parce que crois-moi ou non, j'ai appris après sa mort que j'étais même plus riche que les Cullen. Apparemment, ma famille est très ancienne. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas de ça que nous parlons. »**_ L'informais-je malicieusement.

_**« C'est quoi comme voiture ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec excitation dans sa voix.

_**« Une Porsche sportive. Elle n'est pas inaperçue loin de là en fait… elle est d'une couleur rouge avec deux bandes noires sur le capot. »**_ Dis-je fièrement. J'adorais vraiment cette voiture, c'était l'un de mes bébés.

_**« Je peux la conduire ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec envie.

_**« Dans tes rêves, Lahote ! Peut-être au retour… »**_ Dis-je d'une voix trainante à la fin. _**« Enfin… Si tu te comportes comme un bon chien de garde et que tu es sage, bien entendu…. » **_Ajoutais-je en souriant de satisfaction quand je vis son visage abattu.

_**« Très bien, très bien… mais ce n'est pas du jeu et ce n'est pas gentil…. »**_ Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Avec un grand sourire sur mon visage en réponse et en installant mes plats dans les bras de Paul avec un regard significatif lui interdisant formellement de toucher à quoi que ce soit, je sortis de la maison avec Paul marmonnant diverses choses toujours dans sa barbe. À l'extérieur, je me dirigeai vers le côté droit de la maison où était construit un grand garage collé à la maison. J'ouvris les doubles portes avec les clés et les fis glisser sur le côté pour révéler mes bijoux.

_**« Putain ! »**_ s'exclama Paul avec de grands yeux quand il vit mes bébés.

Sans attendre, j'ouvris les portières de la voiture avec la télécommande et me glissai du côté conducteur tout en attendant que Paul se remette de ses émotions et monte également dans la voiture.

_**« Attends un peu que je regarde mieux… Tu as une Porsche, un Pick-up gigantesque et une mini, mais aussi une moto sportive ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

_**« Ouais. Mon ancienne voiture et la moto que le bâtard a faites sont à la maison de Forks. Je n'arrive pas à me séparer du camion…. »**_ Dis-je simplement. _**« Si tu veux tu peux avoir la moto, je me fou de ce qui lui arrive. »**_ Ajoutais-je en le regardant de côté.

_**« Sérieusement ? »**_ demanda Paul avec un large sourire.

_**« Bien sûr ! Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie… En plus, ça fera enrager Jacob de savoir que c'est toi qui as la moto. Dis-moi, qui avec moi maintenant, il déteste le plus ? »**_ Demandais-je avec un grand sourire de merde en connaissance de cause.

_**« Moi ! »**_ répondit-il en se vantant.

_**« Exactement ! »**_ riais-je en allumant le lecteur Cd et en y insérant ma clé USB pour ensuite démarrer le moteur de la voiture au son de la musique qui passait.

Une fois que le moteur prit vie et que j'eus sélectionné ma playlist de Muse, j'appuyai sur la pédale de gaz et avança la voiture vers l'extérieur du garage. Avant d'accélérer, je fermai les portes grâce à la télécommande. Assuré que tout était clôturé, j'accélérai et dirigea la voiture vers la Push à très grande vitesse. Nous arrivâmes au bout de ¾ d'heure de route devant la maison de Billy.

Une fois-là, je me stoppai avec un dérapage sonore qui je savais allait attirer l'attention du voisinage. J'eus raison, car un instant plus tard, je vis Jacob, Embry et cette salope d'Emily sortirent du garage. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit ou venir vers nous, je fis un clin d'œil à Paul et ensemble, nous sortîmes de la voiture avec une extrême lenteur.

Sans frapper à la porte de la petite maison rouge dans laquelle j'avais dans mon enfance passé d'excellents moments avec Billy, papa, Rachel et Rebecca, mais aussi Jacob, j'entrai avec Paul me suivant et lui pris les plats de ses grandes mains. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Billy leva les yeux de sa gazette qu'il était en train de lire à la table de la cuisine. En me voyant, Billy eut les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_**« Bonjour Billy… »**_ Chantonnais-je joyeusement en guise de salutation tout en souriant largement.

_**« Bella ? »**_ demanda-t-il choqué avec toujours ses yeux écarquillés, mais cette fois il regarda avec attention mon aspect physique tout en remarquant les changements que mon corps avait eus.

_**« Bien sûr que c'est moi, Billy… Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'apporte de bons petits plats préparer ainsi que faits maison et pas ces crasses que tu aimes tant manger. »**_ Commentais-je avec un sourcil relevé l'osant de dire que ces conneries n'étaient pas dégoutantes.

Billy ne dit rien, mais prit un air renfrogné à ma remarque. Dès lors, Paul et moi nous entrâmes plus profondément dans la maison tout en riant aux dépends de Billy. Pendant le temps que Paul allait s'asseoir à la table avec Billy, j'allai réchauffer de quelque peu son plat puis le mis dans une assiette et je revins avec elle en la plaçant ensuite devant Billy.

_**« Il ne fallait vraiment pas Bella… Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec un vieux comme moi. »**_ Dis Billy avec un sourire tout en commençant à manger.

_**« 4O ans n'est pas vieux ! » **_répliquais-je en roulant des yeux._** « Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais vu que tu es comme papa, tu te contenterais de commander des plats et des pizzas. Je ne veux pas te voir crever de faim non plus. »**_ Lui reprochais-je avec un doux sourire.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison… Combien de fois ton père a fait les louanges de ta merveilleuse cuisine à chaque fois qu'on se voyait ? Je ne sais même pas les compter… »**_ Affirme-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Cela dit, nous commençâmes à discuter et je lui révélai tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement avec l'état de Sam et ce que j'avais dû faire afin d'empêcher que Sam reste dans une forme de loup.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Paul et moi, nous quittâmes la maison de Billy avec une promesse de ma part de venir plus souvent et de très prochainement lui rendre visite car je n'avais plus l'excuse de la construction et la restauration de ma maison.


End file.
